O Resgate do Mousse
by jachimiko
Summary: Mousse estava cansado de ser maltratado pela sua amada Shampoo e passar o resto da vida trabalhando feito condenado para a Cologne. Mal sabia ele que após seu regresso a China, um desastre durante os treinos faria ele se tornar uma autoridade importante na Cidade Proibida. [MoussexShampoo]
1. Prólogo

Um homem ainda sentia os espasmos do orgasmo tido com a mulher deitada ao seu lado. Ambos estavam nus e ofegando por ar, mas nenhum deles parecia cansado, somente satisfeito com o prazer que consumara poucos segundos atrás. O cheiro do suor ainda se fazia presente entre aquelas quatro paredes. Ninguém descobriria eles ali, ninguém estragaria aquela noite perfeita, se bem que se caso um imbecil atrapalhasse aquele momento tão único, o infeliz certamente seria assassinado.

As cores daquele quarto simples eram intensas assim como o ato praticado pelos amantes ferozes e insaciáveis. As respirações entrecortadas eram os únicos diálogos entre eles durante alguns minutos. Finalmente a mulher inverteu as posições, subindo em cima do corpo talhado por treinos pesados do seu amante.

- Você não sente falta das suas lembranças? – a mulher indagou, passeando seus dedos nas linhas perfeitas do peitoral másculo.

- Não – ele respondeu, fechando a mão delicada e serpenteante nos seus dedos – a única coisa que me importa agora é ficar aqui olhando você adormecer nos meus braços como um anjo...

Duas batidas interromperam o clima gostoso entre o casal. O jovem suspirou e rapidamente vestiu a calça, indo para abrir a porta com a intenção de espancar os imbecis que estavam importunando seu descanso. Havia conquistado respeito dos soldados e eles sabiam muito bem que aquele dia era sua folga autorizada pelo imperador daquele palácio.

- Olha precisa ser um motivo muito... – o jovem não conseguiu terminar a fala ao ver o estado deplorável dos soldados e indagou – o que aconteceu?

- Nós recebemos um aviso de que a Cidade foi invadida por estrangeiros e... – o soldado respondeu, com sofreguidão – logo esse grupo estará invadindo este palácio...

- E cadê os outros? – o jovem bufou, indignado – A Cidade Proibida que eu saiba está protegido por milhares de soldados...

- Foram todos derrotados... – um deles respondeu, apoiando-se na parede do corredor, tamanha era a dor que sentia no corpo.

- Mas a troco de que? – indagou, preocupado – Dinheiro?

- Eles estão atrás do senhor... – afirmou o homem ferido.

- Então eu mesmo irei recepcioná-los – o jovem retornou apressadamente para o quarto e vestiu a indumentária chinesa azul, amarrando seus cabelos soltos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a mulher indagou, vestindo-se também.

- Yu, eu quero que cuide dos soldados – o jovem disse, amarrando uma faixa amarela na sua cabeça – eles estão gravemente feridos e precisam de curativos o mais rápido possível.

_Yu._ Um nome chinês que significava "pedra preciosa". Havia conhecido o seu atual amante num bar em Pequim. Naquela época, ele tinha acabado de perder a memória e estava completamente desorientado sem saber onde buscar ajuda para recuperar as lembranças perdidas. Conforme convivia com o misterioso, sua admiração por ele somente havia crescido e transformado num outro sentimento chamado paixão.

A bela jovem tinha olhos negros e enigmáticos assim como seus cabelos bem cuidados e alisados num longo rabo de cavalo. Suas vestimentas eram completamente fora dos padrões das outras mulheres mais recatadas. Usava vestes curtos e provocantes de cores intensas para facilitar nos combates contra os homens. Havia se tornado a concubina favorita do imperador pelo fato dela ser uma das poucas mulheres que possuíam uma inteligência fora do comum e sabiam lutar.

As regras ali eram claras. As amantes do imperador jamais podiam ter relacionamentos íntimos com empregados e soldados. Sabiam que acaso descobrissem a relação entre Yu e o braço direito do imperador, quem ele havia depositado uma enorme confiança, ambos seriam expulsos da Cidade e na pior das hipóteses, sem vida.

Enquanto Yu preparava os curativos com ervas medicinais para os soldados, o jovem saiu apressado para fora do palácio.

Com um olhar indignado, passeou pelos arredores. O cenário era lamentável. A maioria dos soldados estavam feridos e alguns em estado grave, estirados no chão. Caminhou mais alguns passos e pôde ver nitidamente os rostos dos responsáveis. Haviam alguns homens, uma senhora e duas mulheres. Uma delas em especial chamou mais atenção: a jovem que tinha cabelos longos e roxos.

- Mousse... – ela chamou pelo seu nome, surpresa.

_ x_

"_**Anata no namae yondara soko de  
Totsuzen me ga samesou  
Konna ni umaku ikikkonai  
Mata guuzen aeru nante"  
**__"Se eu chamo seu nome, então,  
Eu poderia acordar de repente.  
Quando você estiver trabalhando fora  
Podemos nos encontrar casualmente"_

_(Konna Yukari - Tokimeki no Doukasen)_


	2. Uma viagem inesperada

Naquele começo da manhã, onde Shampoo se ausentara logo cedo como fizera todos os dias para ver o seu "suposto" noivo prometido, algo estava diferente naquele restaurante. Fazia um silêncio total. Cologne estranhou o fato do Mousse não estar varrendo o chão e limpando as mesas. Ele apareceu de malas prontas. O motivo era simples. Regressar para China e estadiar na sua casinha onde mataria saudade com sua mãe, embora o motivo principal fosse outro.

Mousse passeou seu olhar pelos arredores tão familiar e cheio de lembranças, muitas eram ruins e poucas eram boas de fato. Um rápido flashback invadiu seus pensamentos, deixando-o nostálgico e sentimental.

_Shampoo._ O único motivo pelo qual prendera Mousse no Cat Café por tanto tempo. Mesmo com pouco reconhecimento no seu trabalho duro e cansativo, aguentara todas as broncas da Cologne devido ao amor cego que sentia pela garota de cabelos roxos mais belos da face da Terra.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Cologne indagou, acomodada sobre sua bengala de estimação.

- Eu irei embora daqui definitivamente – Mousse afirmou, convicto – e ninguém vai me segurar, nem você sua velha ingrata.

- Eu sei que você voltará depois de três dias como da outra vez* – disse bastante segura de si, seguindo para trás do balco – Desfaça logo essas malas e vá limpar as mesas.

- Até nunca mais – essas foram as últimas palavras de Mousse antes de partir.

Mousse mal sabia que aquele definitivamente seria o seu último diálogo trocado com sua velha anciã. Lágrimas insistiam em escorrer do seu rosto. Sentiria saudades de tudo e de todos, especialmente da sua amada, embora ela nunca tivesse lhe dado atenção.

Virou-se para trás uma única vez na esperança da Cologne lhe impedir, no entanto, uma alma viva sequer existia na entrada do restaurante. Um aperto no peito obrigou Mousse colocar a mão na região do tórax. Fez algumas massagens e logo a dor cessou como se aquilo fosse um aviso. _"Nada irá me impedir dessa vez..."_ Pensava ele, decidido.

Com uma pontada de tristeza no coração, Mousse desapareceu na imensa rua deserta e vazia. Retornaria somente quando estiver mais forte e pronto para desafiar Ranma e conquistar seu amor de infância.

A culpa do afastamento de Mousse não seria da Shampoo e muito menos da Cologne. Quem mandou o ingênuo apaixonar-se justamente por uma das mulheres mais belas e fortes do clãdasAmazonas? Talvez fosse mais fácil esquecê-la de vez...

O sol já havia despontado no horizonte e o jovem de trança e Akane estavam atrasados para a aula. Ranma não tinha tomado café da manhã e enfiou uma fatia de pão na boca, correndo atrás da karateca. Apesar do casamento arranjado pelos pais na tentativa de unir os dois oficialmente, nada havia mudado entre eles a não ser o fato do Saotome ter declarado seus sentimentos amorosos a sua noiva mesmo sem querer.

O casal estava correndo em direção a escola Furinkan quando uma certa garota inconveniente surgiu em frente a eles com sua bicicleta. Shampoo saltou das duas rodas e abraçou intensamente o Ranma que esperou apanhar da Akane, essa nada fez e simplesmente deu as costas para ele.

- Não adianta Shampoo – Akane disse vitoriosa – ele já se declarou para mim com todas as palavras e você está perdendo o seu tempo.

- O que – Ranma fingiu não entender – o que você está dizendo?

- Isso – Shampoo agarrou ainda mais forte o corpo do garoto de tranças, sendo possível ouvir os estalos dos ossos e indagou furiosa – isso é verdade?

Akane fitou atentamente os olhos negros do seu noivo. Esse sentiu seu rosto enrubecer violentamente e desviou seu olhar da karateca e não sabia como reagir áquela situação embaraçosa, não depois da sua declaração desastrosa naquelas thermas das águas quentes**.

Shampoo entendeu a mensagem e estapeou a face direita do Saotome, tomando o caminho de volta para o restaurante. Ranma ignorou a chinesa e colocou uma das mãos na região um pouco acima da cintura de sua noiva, a deixando levemente corada. O relacionamento entre eles finalmente estava começando a engatar...

Ao retornar no Cat Café_,_ Shampoo estranhou encontrar sua bisavó sozinha, correndo para todos os lados e fazendo várias tarefas ao mesmo tempo. Caminhou pelos arredores à procura do seu amigo de infância, porém não o achou em lugar algum.

- Cadê o idiota do Mousse? – Shampoo indagou, irritada.

- Até que enfim você chegou – Cologne ignorou a pergunta da sua neta e disse – me ajude aqui querida porque os clientes estarão chegando daqui a pouco e as mesas ainda estão cheias de pó.

- Eu não acredito que vou ter que fazer tudo isso sozinha – bufou, baixinho – _aquele desgraçado me paga..._

- E vai se acostumando que ele não voltará assim tão cedo – comentou, indo para trás do balcão preparar o macarrão.

- Como assim? – indagou, torcendo o pano encharcado.

- Ele viajou para a sua terra natal – disse para acalmar os olhinhos surpresos da sua neta – mas fique tranquila que não vai durar três dias e logo estará de volta.

- E quem disse que eu me importo com aquele fracassado? – respirou fundo e desabafou - Aquele inútil poderia nunca mais voltar, assim podemos contratar alguém melhor...

- Pare de reclamar que logo logo ele estará de volta e você ficará livre para visitar seu futuro noivo – falou, jogando as massas na enorme panela de água.

- E se ele ficar de vez com a Akane? – questionou, insegura.

- Nesse caso basta você continuar insistindo até o seu futuro noivo desistir da outra – disse – a não ser que seu interesse por ele seja uma mentira...

- Mas eu nunca tive dúvidas do meu amor pelo Ranma – respondeu, inquieta – Eu irei agora mesmo raptar ele daquela... – antes que ela pudesse sair dali em disparada rumo a casa dos Tendo, Cologne a impediu, batendo de leve na cabeça da Shampoo com sua bengala.

- Não antes de me ajudar a tirar o pó do chão e das mesas – disse.

_- Aquele maldito pato me paga..._ – murmurou sozinha.

O ódio da chinesa pelo seu amigo de infância cresceria nos dias seguintes, não mais que a preocupação da sua ausência que experimentaria durante as próximas semanas...

Um mês se passara. Mousse não voltara após três dias como previa a anciã e nem dera notícias a ninguém. Cologne estava realmente ficando preocupada com o desaparecimento do seu mais fiel empregado e quem sabe futuro noivo da neta, caso ele vencesse Shampoo numa batalha como diziam as regras do clã.

O clima do Cat Café também mudara bastante. Shampoo insistia para sua bisavó colocar alguém como sua ajudante temporária, independente do sexo, mas teimosa como era, Cologne ainda tinha esperanças do Mousse voltar para o restaurante.

Agora, a chinesa vivia cansada, sem tempo para ver seu futuro noivo, isso é, se ainda podia chamá-lo dessa forma, pois tinha pego Ranma em flagrante com a Akane entre carícias e beijos. Sua ausência apenas havia servido para os pombinhos aprofundarem ainda mais a relação entre eles, assim comprovando o quanto Saotome era desinteressado por outra garota.

Shampoo tentara evitar o máximo em pensar no seu amigo de infância para não quebrar os principais mandamentos do seu clã: ser eternamente devota aquele que a derrotara; pensar jamais em outro homem.

_- Eu não aguento mais..._ – a chinesa murmurou sozinha, limpando a milésima mesa.

- Oras, foi você quem falou que não queria que ele voltasse para cá nunca mais – Cologne indagou.

- Eu estou querendo dizer do trabalho que ele deixou para mim – resmungou, sentando-se um pouco na mesa que acabara de limpar – a senhora deveria contratar outra pessoa...

- Fique calma... – pensou – "mas como essa minha neta é teimosa, se soubesse o quanto Mousse cresceu dentro dela durante todo esse tempo que conviveram juntos."

- Eu vou limpar a bagunça dos fundos – Shampoo levantou-se da cadeira e desapareceu no depósito onde ficava guardado os tesouros sagrados da Cologne.

Ao notar o estado daquele pequeno armazém, Shampoo suspirou fundo e começou agitar o pó com seu espanador, tossindo duas a três vezes. Quando a poeira baixou, subitamente lembranças do Mousse vasculhando a bugiganga veio na sua mente.

_- Maldição..._ – reclamou, passando sua mão nos seus olhos – _tudo culpa sua..._

Mousse acabara de chegar na sua casinha localizada em uma pequena vila sem nome. Logo na entrada, uma senhora esboçou um lindo sorriso entre os lábios e o recebeu com amor e carinho. Quanto tempo será que ele ficou sem visitar sua mãe? Tanto tempo fazia que ele nem conseguia lembrar.

- Como você cresceu... – ela disse, com uma voz suave.

- Também não precisa exagerar – ele sorriu, sem jeito.

- Quando eu recebi sua carta fiquei tão contente que acabei comprando bastante coisa para preparar seu banquete – sorriu, mostrando sacolas e mais sacolas abarrotadas de verduras e legumes.

- Nossa por _kami _– assentiu a cabeça em sinal negativo e comentou – a senhora não precisava fazer tanta cerimônia por minha causa...

- Venha querido – ignorou as falas e levou Mousse para seu quarto.

O quarto não era tão grande, mas a dona de casa fazia questão de dar conforto ao seu amado filho único. Havia somente uma simples cama e um grande armário vazio, cabendo perfeitamente uma pessoa e suas bagagens. Aquilo era tudo que Mousse necessitava: um canto para dormir e guardar seus pertences.

Esqueceria por algum tempo as maravilhas que tivera, os restos de comidas saborosas preparadas pela Cologne; contemplar sua amada sair do banho com aquele cheirinho gostoso de sabonete todas as noites após o expediente antes dela visitar Ranma. Naquele instante, Mousse queria focar completamente no seu treino.

- Gostou filho? – sua mãe indagou, ansiosa.

- Claro – Mousse disse, despertando para a realidade – claro que sim.

- E você pretende ficar aqui por quanto tempo? – indagou.

- O tempo necessário para destruir aquele desgraçado que roubou minha amada... – respondeu, com brilho mortal nos olhos.

- Eu ainda vou te convencer a desistir dessa moça que está desperdiçando sua juventude... – comentou, preocupada.

- Impossível – confessou – eu a amo demais e sei que um dia ela vai olhar para mim, mas para isso eu preciso treinar duro e vencer Ranma Saotome.

- E esse foi o seu verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui – falou, desanimada – ou seja você mentiu para mim naquela carta quando escreveu que sentia saudades de mim...

- Desculpe mãe... – disse, abaixando a cabeça – eu menti para a senhora sim...

- Eu não quero intrometer na sua vida, mas – após uma longa pausa, indagou – não é mais fácil você ganhar dessa mulher que do rapaz? – completou – Você mencionou nas outras cartas que ele está junto com outra moça.

- Mas aquele indecente dá em cima da minha Shampoo mesmo prometido da outra – ficou de pé e retirou os óculos fundo de garrafa e a indumentária branca com raiva, ficando somente de calça.

- Veja só para você filho – insistiu – um rapaz tão belo e cheio de saúde perdendo tempo com uma... – Mousse não permitiu que ela terminasse a fala.

**- Alto lá como você vai falar dela** – disse, irritado - eu vou continuar sendo louco por ela queira a senhora ou não.

- Eu não vou insistir mais – mudou rapidamente de assunto para evitar uma briga feia com o recém-chegado – bom, você deve estar cansado da viagem – sugeriu – eu acho melhor descansar por hoje.

- Eu não posso perder meu tempo – ele pendurou a indumentária num ombro e disse – quanto antes começar o treinamento irei aproximar mais de realizar o sonho de me casar com minha Shampoo...

- Você é um louco filho... – disse.

- Eu sou sim – respondeu com todas as forças – **louco por ela.**

- Depois eu te levo o almoço, portanto – continuou – não se distancie demais da casa...

Mousse respirou o ar puro e avistou o matagal infinito a sua disposição, passeando seu olhar para as numerosas árvores que formavam um teto. Aquela paisagem seria sua segunda casa por tempo indeterminado.

Treinaria todos os dias até esgotar as suas energias vitais e se tornaria o homem mais forte e poderoso do mundo caso fosse necessário para conquistar sua amazona irritante com coração de gelo. Enfrentaria todos os tsunamis que tentarem cruzar seu caminho e derreteria o iceberg...

Encostou a indumentária com todas as armas escondidas numa árvore. O primeiro passo era fortalecer unicamente os braços e as pernas para ficarem tão duras como o aço. Um treino árduo e diferente de todas as outras, afinal de contas Mousse estava habituado com a mordomia de usar ferramentas contra seus adversários e havia desacostumado os músculos do corpo.

No instante seguinte, percorreu por entre as árvores e desferiu golpes quase invisíveis aos olhos de um ser humano comum, tamanha era a velocidade dos socos e chutes. Estava tão focado no treino que não tinha visto sua mãe aproximar-se da zona de perigo.

Com um pouco de demora, percebeu uma senhora acenando em sua direção com uma marmita na mão. De repente, aquelas árvores atingidas começaram a desmoronar sobre ela.

**- Cuidado!** – gritou desesperado.

Com movimentos rápidos, avançou apressadamente sobre o corpo frágil de sua mãe, virando seu escudo. A cena foi tão rápida, tensa e forte que ela mal tivera tempo de piscar os olhos. A natureza enfurecida havia desabado sobre as costas do Mousse.

- Filho? – berrou, ainda abraçada sob o desfalecido – **Alguém nos ajude!**

Uma paisagem passava repetidamente na mente do inconsciente: árvores imensas caindo sobre ele. Esse despertou do pesadelo num susto. Suado, ofegante e deitado em uma cama desconhecida, o jovem parecia perdido naquele aposento.

Nesse instante uma senhora de idade adentrou-se acompanhado por um possível médico daquela região, trazendo consigo um prato de sopa. Ela ofereceu o banquinho para o homem se sentar e colocando a tigela próximo a cabeceira da cama, fez o mesmo.

- Que bom que você acordou filho – disse, aliviada – tivemos muita sorte de sermos salvos por um jovem que coincidentemente caminhava perto de nós...

- O que aconteceu comigo? – Mousse indagou, confuso.

- Ah filho como não se lembra – explicou, emocionada – você salvou a minha vida...

- Ele ainda deve estar atordoado com o que aconteceu – o médico falou.

- Eu – o jovem tocou a atadura da cabeça e indagou, com uma voz fraca e trêmula – quem eu sou?


	3. Lembranças perdidas

O Cat Café era um estabelecimento bastante movimentado, mas especialmente aquele dia parecia mais cheio que todos os outros dias. Os clientes chegavam sem parar a ponto de formarem uma fila na entrada. Shampoo servia as mesas e corria para atender os pedidos o mais rápido possível.

Shampoo estava indo servir a milésima mesa quando um calafrio a pegou de surpresa, percorrendo pelo estômago e gelando os mamilos, soltou sem querer a bandeja, fazendo uma arte no chão com cacos de tigela, caldo e macarrão.

- Desculpe – ela disse, abaixando-se para limpar a sujeira – eu estava distraída...

Ao levantar-se, uma tontura assolou a mente da Shampoo e ela se viu obrigada a apoiar-se no balcão que separava as mesas da cozinha. Cologne estranhou o comportamento da sua neta e deixou os afazeres um pouco de lado, correndo em sua direção.

- O que houve? – Cologne indagou.

- Eu – a amazona disse, enfraquecida – eu estou... – antes que pudesse completar a frase, ela perdeu a força nas pernas e junto com essa fraqueza, também perdeu os cinco sentidos.

**- Shampoo!** – a anciã gritou seu nome.

Cologne arriscou em carregar o peso da sua neta sozinha, no entanto, por ser uma senhora de idade avançada, não conseguia sequer mover a desfalecida do lugar. De repente, comovidos com a cena presenciada, um rapaz que aparentemente conhecia a Shampoo de algum lugar, saiu de sua mesa e ofereceu ajuda a anciã.

O jovem gentil seguiu as indicações da dona do restaurante e levou rapidamente a amazona nos fundos onde Mousse costumava pernoitar. Enquanto isso, Cologne notou a clientela impacientar e telefonou para a casa da família Tendo.

Kasumi atendeu a ligação e acatando o pedido da anciã chinesa, caminhou pelos arredores da casa, sondando o paradeiro do Ranma. Esse por sua vez estava praticando artes marciais com sua noiva na sala de treinamento em sua forma de mulher.

- Ranma-kun, ligação para você – Kasumi disse, delicadamente.

- Quem é? – Ranma indagou, ofegante.

- É a senhora Cologne – Kasumi respondeu.

- Aquela velha... – Ranma cruzou os braços e murmurou sozinho – O que será que ela quer comigo dessa vez?

- Ela parecia com bastante pressa... – Kasumi comentou, preocupada.

Ranma suspirou e olhando para sua noiva, disse: - Eu vou atender e já volto.

- Será que volta mesmo? – Akane indagou, desconfiada.

Ranma trocou duas palavras com a karateca e caminhou pelo corredor, limpando o suor que insistia em escorrer da sua testa com a toalha branca envolta no pescoço e mesmo contrariado, pegou o telefone fora do gancho.

- Escuta aqui oh velha – a garota de tranças vermelhas disse – se me ligou para insistir sobre a Shampoo está... – Cologne não permitiu que terminasse a fala.

_- O problema é justo esse: a Shampoo passou mal _– a anciã respondeu.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – indagou, com uma voz seca.

_- Eu preciso que você venha imediatamente para cá me ajudar a servir as mesas porque estou sozinha e os clientes estão esperando os pedidos_ – acrescentou – _ah se quiser trazer a Akane também, será de grande serventia. _

- Hei, eu ainda não... – Cologne interrompeu-o mais uma vez, o deixando irritado.

_- Eu estou à sua espera _– Essas foram as últimas palavras da anciã antes de encerrar a ligação.

Ao devolver o telefone no gancho, Ranma não sabia se iria ajudar ou simplesmente ignorar os apelos da Cologne. Também pudera, ele já havia colocado seu relacionamento com Akane em risco por diversas vezes, por causa das armações feitas pela Shampoo.

Com passos lentos, Ranma retornou pensativo a sala de treinamento e encontrou sua prometida socando e chutando o ar como se quisesse descontar o ciúme que sentia por ele.

- Você demorou – Akane comentou, inquieta.

- Será que você pode vir comigo no Cat Café agora? – Ranma explicou, coçando a cabeça – Shampoo passou mal e a velha está sem ninguém para ajudar lá.

- E você acreditou no que ela disse? – desabafou, irritada – Com certeza deve ser mais uma armação daquela mentirosa da Shampoo.

- Mas se fosse assim eu acho que a Cologne não falaria para você vir comigo – falou, a deixando confusa.

- Se pensar por esse lado... – concordou a contragosto, ajeitando a faixa do seu uniforme de karatê – tudo bem eu vou com você, mas se tudo não passar de uma mentira eu te largo lá e volto sozinha.

- Está com ciúmes? – indagou, sorrindo.

- Você é um _baka_... – disse, com a face enrubescida.

_Shampoo abriu seus olhinhos. Uma escuridão infinita a cercava por todos os lados como se estivesse sozinha no mundo. "Será que eu morri?" Pensava ela, aflita. Começou a correr desesperadamente em linha reta, gritando por socorro, desacelerou os passos, sentindo os primeiros sinais de cansaço. _

_**- Alguém?**__ – a amazona berrou novamente – __**Tem alguém aí?**_

_Clamou por ajuda até quase perder a voz, porém, ninguém dava sinal de vida e muito menos atendia o seu chamado. Após uma pequena tregua, a isolada tornou a disparar sem rumo. Aquilo era pior do que um labirinto que pelo menos existia todos os sentidos para seguir: frente, trás, direita e esquerda. Naquela atmosfera densa, Shampoo finalmente mostrou-se fraquejada, perdendo a força nos braços e pernas. _

_- Socorro... – gritou, ofegante – __**socorro! **_

_Subitamente, a amazona percebeu que neblinas surgiram áquela imensidão sem começo e fim, melhorando um pouco o ambiente, que ganhara mais cores. Levantou-se bastante surpresa com a repentina mudança e retomou a caminhada, olhando sempre para os lados._

_Caminhou incansavelmente até notar a névoa ficar mais forte a ponto de incomodar sua vista. Notou a presença de um jovem misterioso. Esse estava de costas para ela, mirando um ponto fixo no além que se estendia ao imensurável horizonte._

_**- Finalmente uma alma viva!**__ – Shampoo exclamou aliviada, mas ele não reagiu as suas palavras._

_Ao aproximar-se discretamente daquele jovem calado, a visão da Shampoo ficou acostumada com o novo cenário e logo ela percebeu de quem se tratava o rapaz pela inconfundível indumentária branca e seus cabelos negros e compridos._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui seu inútil? – a amazona não esperou ele responder e prosseguiu – Essa sua viagem não mudará os meus sentimentos pelo Ranma, portanto trate de voltar para o Cat Café que assim eu vou poder ver meu noivo em paz e... – antes que Shampoo completasse a fala, Mousse indagou._

_- O que eu significo para você Shampoo? – indagou, encarando-a nos olhos._

_- Eu já disse – respondeu, disfarçando o nervosismo – __**nada.**_

_- Nesse caso – falou com convicção – __**adeus para sempre.**_

_E para a surpresa da amazona, os pés do Mousse ficaram petrificados, contaminando gradativamente o corpo e a cabeça como se fosse uma epidemia. Shampoo não sabia o que fazer áquela terrível situação. Num ato impulsivo, a chinesa tentou sacudir violentamente o seu amigo de infância na tentativa de reanimá-lo para a vida. No instante seguinte, a estátua de pedra despedaçou-se em pequenos fragmentos, por fim virando cinzas. _

**- Mousse!** – a amazona chamou por ele e levantou-se do sofá num pulo.

Shampoo estava bastante assustada, suada e demasiadamente ofegante, tamanha era o realismo daquele pesadelo. Com um pouco de demora, a chinesa caiu na realidade, lembrando do verdadeiro motivo que ali ficara deitada. Constatou então que três elementos familiares a observavam naquele instante: a garota de tranças vermelhas, a karateca e Cologne estavam surpresos com a cena presenciada.

- O que fazem aqui? – a amazonas indagou, notando sua face arder violentamente.

- Vocês viram o que eu vi? – Akane indagou.

- Oh querida neta se eu soubesse antes dos seus sentimentos pelo Mousse – a anciã comentou, pensativa – talvez eu tivesse impedido ele de voltar para China...

Uma tontura inexplicável atordoou a consciência da Shampoo, ela estava zonza e sentia seu corpo ir de quente para fervente. Ranma a ajudou deitar-se no sofá, colocando sua mão na testa febril da chinesa para ver a temperatura.

- Nossa – a garota de traças disse, preocupada – eu acho que dá até para fritar um ovo...

- Obrigada Ranma – a amazona falou sem força – você sempre muito gentil comigo – ela retirou a mão dela (dele) e acrescentou – mas por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinha agora...

- Tudo bem – Cologne concordou sem relutar – qualquer coisa é só gritar.

**- Akane** – Shampoo chamou sua rival, a paralisando na saída.

- O que foi? – a karateca indagou.

_- Você é uma mulher afortunada..._ – a amazona falou baixinho.

- Eu não sei o que você quis dizer com isso, mas obrigada – Akane pensou antes de deixar o local – "Ela está tão estranha hoje" – tirou as próprias conclusões – "deve ser por causa da febre..."

Shampoo aguardou ficar sozinha para relaxar seus ombros e esconder seus olhinhos cansados debaixo do braço. Agora ela podia decifrar aquele pesadelo sem a interferência de ninguém, apesar do seu orgulho maldito não permitisse assumir sua preocupação pelo sumiço do Mousse...

_- Eu não me importo se aquele pato idiota e imprestável morrer afogado..._ – as primeiras lágrimas insistiam em escorrer pelos seus orbes e indagou, mordendo os lábios inferiores – por que você está "só" quando eu não quero?

Três meses se passaram e Mousse continuara atormentado como se fosse uma criança que perdera a esperança, sem saber que rumo seguir e a quem recorrer, afinal sua mãe ficara demasiadamente chocada após a perda de memória do filho e caira em profunda depressão. A vida daquele rapaz realmente paralisara no tempo e espaço...

O jovem estava desnorteado, caminhando entre os turistas e moradores com passos lentos e pesados naquela enorme e movimentada cidade chamada Pequim. Caminhou até parar em frente a uma galeria de lojas. Ele não tinha se alimentado antes de sair da sua casa e sentia a barriga reclamar por comida. Aquilo havia se tornado uma rotina: Mousse saía bem cedo para buscar informações sobre seu passado e somente regressava no seu lar ao anoitecer.

Ao seguir em frente, Mousse parou para se alimentar e retomou sua caminhada. De repente, uma senhora sentada na entrada de uma loja, chamou por ele.

**- Hei jovem, está com algum problema?** – comentou – Você me parece bastante triste e abatido. Venha para cá, talvez eu não resolva os seus problemas, mas ao menos posso aliviar o peso que você carrega nas suas costas.

- Eu só quero saber quem eu sou – Mousse respondeu, sem ânimo.

- Me explique isso melhor – disse.

Mousse ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, no entanto, áquela altura do campeonato ele precisava urgentemente compartilhar suas dores e angústias com alguém, mesmo sendo para uma total desconhecida.

A senhora gentil conduziu-o para os fundos de sua pequena loja de objetos antigos, oferecendo um lugar para sentar, um singelo copo de chá e um prato de aperitivos típicos daquela região. Depois de muito desabafar, Mousse sentia-se mais leve e aliviado.

- Você ao menos sabe o seu nome? – a senhora indagou, tomando um gole do chá.

- "Mousse", segundo minha mãe – Mousse respondeu.

- Então pelo menos você sabe quem é a sua mãe – comentou.

- Não – disse com sofreguidão – ela que diz "ser" minha mãe, mas eu não consigo lembrar de nada, nem dela e nem de ninguém...

- E o seu pai? – perguntou.

- Minha mãe disse que ele saiu ainda jovem para treinar nas montanhas Bayankala e nunca mais retornou – respondeu – acha que meu pai morreu e por isso nunca mais voltou para casa...

- Bayankala... – comentou, meditativa – diz uma lenda que ali existem fontes amaldiçoadas e quem cair em alguma delas, ganhará a forma daquele que morreu afogado, seja humano ou animal...

- E eu sou um exemplo vivo... – falou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Você se afogou naquelas fontes? – indagou, surpresa.

- Eu também fiquei assustado num dia que choveu e eu estava sem guarda-chuva e me transformei num... – completou – **pato.**

- Mas como isso foi acontecer? – questionou, confusa.

- E parece que eu só ganho forma de pato quando levo banho de água fria e volto ao normal quando tomo banho de água quente... – explicou, sem graça.

- Espere – pediu, calmamente.

A senhora levantou-se com a ajuda de sua bengala e desapareceu no estreito corredor. Com um pouco de demora, retornou onde estava Mousse, entregando a ele um objeto que aparentava ser um pingador de colírio.

- Pingue somente uma gota em cada olho – explanou, colocando um copo d'água da torneira – e faça o teste depois.

Mousse atendeu prontamente ao pedido daquela senhora tão misteriosa. Mal sabia ele que até pouco tempo atrás quando ainda não tivera perdido sua memória, tentara a qualquer custo livrar-se daquela maldição ridícula. Em seguida, jogou a água na cabeça e fechou as pálpebras por força de hábito, esperando a transformação acontecer.

- Eu – Mousse abriu um olho e disse, bastante surpreso – eu não me transformei...

- Que ótimo – a senhora mudou rapidamente de expressão e disse – agora só falta você recuperar sua memória...

- Quem é a senhora afinal? – indagou, desconfiado – Por que está tão preocupado com um estranho?

- Eu já sei – ela ignorou as últimas perguntas do Mousse e disse – Venha comigo, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

A senhora conduziu-o para subir as escadas que dava acesso ao sóton. O local era sombrio e empoeirado, incomodando as narinas alérgicas do Mousse. Aquilo parecia uma casa mal assombrada, cheio de teias de aranhas e remendas improvisadas nos buracos com pedaços de madeira.

- Pronto chegamos – a senhora disse, acendendo uma antiga lamparina para iluminar os arredores.

Mousse quis comentar sobre aquele lugar imundo, porém limitou-se a seguí-la até parar diante de um enorme armário velho que cabia perfeitamente um adulto. A senhora testou a porta daquela estante e apontou para ele entrar.

- Entre – a senhora disse.

- Eu não entendi... – Mousse comentou.

- Você quer ou não quer recuperar a sua memória? – indagou, séria.

- Mas eu estou sem dinheiro para pagar a senhora... – confessou, receoso.

- Pode ser depois que tudo se resolver, vamos anda logo e não me peça mais explicações.

- Tudo bem – indagou, humildemente – será que ao menos eu posso saber o que vai acontecer comigo depois de entrar nesse armário?

- Você voltará para o passado – insistiu – agora chega, vamos – acrescentou – assim que eu fechar, poderá sair.

Mousse suspirou, e olhando para a misteriosa anciã, tomou coragem e entrou no velho armário quase caindo aos pedaços. Sabia que era arriscado demais apostar sua vida a uma total desconhecida, infelizmente não lhe restava alternativas a não ser confiar nela, embora ela tivesse curado sua maldição como num passe de mágica...

A senhora esperou o jovem sumir no armário e murmurou: - Ele realmente é parecido com você...

Shampoo não podia mais esconder sua inquietação diante da sua bisavó e dos seus colegas com relação ao sumiço do seu amigo de infância. Estava tão apreensiva, distraída e agitada que não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho em Cat Café. Vivia derrubando bandejas, quebrando pratos e trocando os pedidos dos clientes.

Os dias se passaram e a amazona continuava sem ter notícias do Mousse. Tentou matar seus sentimentos, ignorar os fatos e seguir em frente mesmo sem a presença daquele que ela desprezara durante muitos anos.

A resposta do desaparecimento veio em forma de uma carta escrita escondida debaixo da sofá velha onde ele passara as noites, uma carta simples que Shampoo fez questão de ler em voz alta:

- _"Quando você ler esta carta, provavelmente eu já estarei na minha terra natal. Eu treinarei como um louco para tirar você dos braços do Ranma Saotome, por isso não me procure (eu sei que sua cabeça está cheia dele e não vai me procurar). Creio eu que estarei de volta em três meses. Do seu eterno apaixonado: Mousse"_ – disse para si mesma – Você nunca vai ganhar do Ranma, seu _baka..._

Shampoo tornou a respirar aliviada. "_Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?"_ Pensava ela. Voltou a sorrir para os clientes, trabalhar com a consciência leve para a felicidade da Cologne por mais que sentisse falta de Mousse.

Três meses correram desde a descoberta da carta e ele não regressara como escrito na carta, assim completara meio ano de ausência. A anciã começara a sentir um mal pressentimento quanto ao seu empregado. Um homem que amara tanto a sua neta durante toda sua vida, não cumprira a promessa de regressar conforme o combinado. Apesar de ter todos os defeitos da face da Terra Mousse era um jovem de compromissos principalmente com relação a Shampoo...

- Estranho – Cologne disse – ele já deveria ter voltado...

- Aquele – a amazona comentou, desinteressada – aquele pato inútil pode treinar mil anos que não vai ganhar do Ranma.

- Então vá buscá-lo logo se acha que esse treino não vai dar em nada – sugestionou.

- Eu não quero saber de um homem fracassado que não consegue me derrotar – respondeu, varrendo o chão.

- Escute querida – desabafou – não tem nada de errado você seguir as leis do clã Amazonas, mas às vezes na vida nós temos que deixar o coração falar mais alto – completou – até porque não somos criaturas frias sem alma.

- Mas eu... – a anciã não permitiu que Shampoo a interrompesse.

- Fique tranquila que você não irá sozinha, eu acompanharei você e levarei o seu noivo também – disse – sinto que aconteceu algo com o Mousse...

Enquanto a amazona, mesmo contrariada, aprontava suas malas para viajar rumo a China, Cologne tinha ido a casa da família Tendo. A anciã encontrou os dois praticamente de saída e rapidamente abordou eles, explicando o motivo de sua visita para o casal.

- Deixo ver se eu entendi – Ranma prosseguiu – você quer que eu e a Akane vá para resgatar o Mousse na China?

- Exatamente – Cologne assentiu com a cabeça e sinal positivo.

- E por que eu tenho que ir salvar aquele pato? – Ranma indagou, bocejando.

- Pense que está indo passear com sua namorada – Cologne insistiu, piscando para a karateca.

- Mas ele não é... – Akane notou sua face arder e disse – eu quero dizer, ele é meu namorado...

- Hei, não entra na conversa dessa velha – Ranma ficou tão enrubescido quanto sua prometida e afirmou – ela só está tentando nos enrolar...

- Bom – Cologne suspirou e disse – agora que está tudo decidido, amanhã cedo estaremos partindo para a China.

**- Pára de decidir as coisas sozinha** **sua velha folgada** – Ranma bufou, irritado – **eu ainda não falei que ia com vocês!**

- Mas não seria melhor a sua neta ir sozinha? – Akane falou, pensativa – Eu acho mais convincente para o Mousse voltar para cá...

- Já ouviu falar em orgulho de mulher? – a anciã não esperou a karateca responder e continuou – aliás, você deve saber muito bem o que é isso...

Após todo aquele falatório, Ranma e a karateca estavam convencidos e eles começaram os preparatórios para a viagem repentina sem saberem que uma desagradável surpresa lhes aguardavam no país vizinho...


	4. Resgate Tardio

Era um dia nublado, os ventos cada vez mais errantes carregavam um som gritante e assustador. As árvores balançavam bruscamente, provocando um ruído estridente. Os raios de trovão reinavam o céu e anunciavam os primeiros sinais de um temporal.

Uma senhora tremia sob os barulhos atemorizadores que batiam contra a janela de sua pequena casa, colocando a cabeça por entre os seus joelhos, tamanha era o seu medo. Aquele lugar definitivamente parecia o fim do mundo e ela desejara bem no fundo de sua alma, que a levasse junto com o delúvio pronto para cair.

Duas batidas chamaram a atenção da anciã. Ela não recebia visitas desde o médico que revelara o terrível diagnóstico do seu filho qual estava encarando naquele instante. Suas pernas estavam bambas, seus olhos sem brilho e sua força para viver, esgotada. Apesar de se encontrar num estado bastante deplorável, a senhora reuniu forças do além para receber os visitantes.

Ao ver um rosto familiar de cabelos longos e roxos na entrada, a dona de casa que até então estava enfraquecida, sentiu o pulsar violento do sangue pelas veias e pulou em cima da recém-chegada, batendo freneticamente na jovem com sua bengala.

Cologne e companhia que estavam escondidos atrás de uma frondosa árvore próximo áquela pequena residência, sairam desesperados para afastarem a senhora tresloucada da amazona. Apressadamente, Ranma imobilizou todos os movimentos daquela senhora com características semelhantes do Mousse como seus óculos garrafais.

**- Você desgraçou a vida do meu filho!** – a senhora gritou enraivecida, esperneando nos braços firmes do Saotome.

- Quer dizer então que a culpada sou eu? – Shampoo confessou, igualmente colérica – **Escute bem senhora, eu sempre fui sincera com meus sentimentos pelo Ranma e ele sabia disso** – acrescentou – **eu nunca amei o seu filho!**

**- Cala essa boca!** – a senhora disse, chorando – Graças ao amor puro e sincero que o meu filho sentia por você, ele... – completou – **ele sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória!**

**- O que?** – Shampoo indagou.

Nesse instante, um vento forte começou a uivar naquela região, aumentando a força das correntezas dos rios ao redor, como se fosse um prenúncio de uma longa jornada prestes a começar para todos.

Todos estavam tão surpresos com a revelação da dona de casa que nem a mudança de tempo parecia distraí-los. Shampoo deu as costas para a casa e fitou a grama, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em sair dos seus olhos. Orgulhosa como era, não podia perder o auto-controle e aceitar o fato de sentir algo a mais pelo seu amigo de infância além de afeto.

- Que bom – a amazona disse, com uma voz trêmula – agora ele está livre para procurar uma mulher que o ame de verdade...

**- O que você disse agora?** – a senhora arriscou em avançar em cima dela.

- Ignore ela e me escute – a bisavó da Shampoo intercedeu na discussão das duas e continuou – por favor, nos explique melhor sobre isso...

A senhora cedeu as insistências da Cologne e abriu passagem para ela e seus acompanhantes entrarem na sua casa, inclusive Shampoo, embora a mãe do Mousse não quisesse a presença da jovem que desprezara o seu filho a vida inteira.

As horas passaram e nesse intervalo, a idosa explicara desde o regresso do Mousse até o acidente que roubara as lembranças dele.

- Deve ser tão cruel para uma mãe ver o filho não se lembrar de nada... – Akane desabafou, entristecida.

- Mas vê pelo lado bom as coisas – Ranma disse, tentando animar o ambiente – assim o Mousse não vai precisar mais correr atrás da Shampoo feito um... – nesse momento, a karateca deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Ranma, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

**- Seu insensível!** – Akane indagou, fitando a amazona que olhava distante para a janela da casa – _você não vê que ela está sofrendo?_

- Oras, mas foi ela mesma que... ai ai ai – a karateca novamente não permitiu que ele terminasse o raciocínio, beliscando a face direita.

**- Você não entende nada mesmo sobre as garotas! **– bufou baixinho – que coisa...

- Dessa vez eu darei razão para você Akane – Cologne se intrometeu na conversa do casal, pensativa – agora eu estou incerta de que o Ranma seja o noivo mais adequado para a minha neta...

- Eu acho que agora não seja um momento adequado para se discutir essas coisas... – Akane disse, colocou sua mão no rosto em indignação.

No instante seguinte, a senhora interrompeu a conversa de todos, surgindo com uma simples bandeja nas mãos, acomodou alguns pratos na mesinha redonda de madeira. Todos se serviram da sopa exceto a Shampoo. A anciã suspirou, olhando para a amazona cabisbaixa e cheia de culpa no olhar.

- Eu jamais aceitei essa idéia do meu filho amar uma mulher ingrata e fria como você – disse – mas também detesto pessoas mal agradecidas que não aceitam o que eu ofereço – concluiu – por isso venha logo tomar a sopa antes que esfrie.

A amazona agradeceu baixinho o convite da anciã e acomodou-se ao lado da sua bisavó, tomando a sopa quente que aliviava um pouco a sua consciência pesada e a dor na alma. Assim o jantar transcorreu silenciosamente quando a dona de casa voltou a ficar agitada com a demora do seu filho.

- Estranho – a senhora disse, parando o colher no prato.

- O que houve? – Cologne indagou.

- Mousse já deveria estar de volta – explicou – depois que ele perdeu a memória, acostumou a sair cedo de casa para espairecer e voltar só de noite... – uma idéia monstruosa perturbou sua mente – será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele de novo?

- Ele deve estar de volta daqui a pouco... – Cologne tentou acalmá-la outra vez.

**- Não, ele já devia estar aqui! **– a anciã desabafou, em prantos – por_ kami_, se acontecer mais desgraça na vida do meu filho eu não sei vou suportar...

**- Eu vou buscar esse pato desgraçado!** – Shampoo não aguentou o desespero e ficou exaltada, levantando-se da mesa num pulo.

**- Espera Shampoo!** – Akane agiu rapidamente e interrompeu a saída da amazona – **Eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo culpada pelo o que aconteceu com o Mousse, mas não adianta nada sair assim sem nem saber para onde ele foi **– Shampoo insistiu em tirá-la do seu caminho quando ela estapeou o rosto – **eu mandei você se acalmar caramba!**

_- É isso mesmo..._ – Shampoo murmurou, mordendo seus lábios inferiores – _a culpa é toda minha..._

**- Acalmem-se todos** – Cologne interferiu o bate-boca das duas e sugeriu – vamos esperar até amanhã cedo e caso ele não apareça, partiremos daqui para procurá-lo – completou – agora descansem que está muito tarde.

As luzes daquela casa se apagaram aos poucos, mas tomados pela expectativa do Mousse regressar a qualquer momento, nenhum deles conseguiu adormecer naquela noite.

Os primeiros raios solares anunciaram a chegada do amanhecer. Mousse não retornara para a casa durante a madrugada como previa Cologne. Uma roda se formou na sala e todos, tirando a senhora que estava desolada no quarto, começaram a discutir sobre o paradeiro do desaparecido.

- Segundo as informações que obtive com ela, Mousse seguiu ontem para Pequim – Cologne disse, meditativa.

- Mas Pequim é grande demais – Akane disse, desanimada.

- Além disso estamos apenas em quatro – Ranma concluiu, cruzando os braços.

De repente, o som de um estrondo no fundo daquela casa atraiu a atenção de todos, especialmente da dona de casa. Ranma saiu em disparada na direção onde escutou o barulho. Ryoga havia quebrado a parede do quarto de Mousse acidentalmente.

- Que lugar é esse? – Ryoga indagou como se nada tivesse acontecido, fitando os arredores.

- O quarto do meu filho... – a mãe do Mousse soltou bolhas pela boca e desfaleceu de tão chocada, sendo amparada pela Shampoo.

- Ai Ryoga-kun você sempre aparece nas piores horas... – Akane disse, sacudindo a cabeça em reprovação.

- Imagina – Saotome aproximou-se do recém-chegado e sorriu, colocando as mãos nos ombros – você apareceu na melhor hora meu querido amigo Ryoga-kun – olhou para Akane e piscou – agora estamos em cinco.

**- Mousse, cadê você?** – Shampoo gritou, em meio a tantas pessoas que pareciam indiferentes ao seu desespero.

A cidade de Pequim havia se tornado uma cidade turística e estava lotado de curiosos e moradores locais, o que dificultava ainda mais a encontrar o seu amigo de infância.

Com a ajuda inesperada do Ryoga, todos haviam deixado aquela casa ainda de manhãzinha, menos a mãe do Mousse, que não estava em condição. Todos haviam se espalhado pela enorme metrópole para coletar o maior números de informações, ora mostrando uma foto, ora explicando a fisionomia do desaparecido.

- Droga – Shampoo deixou escapar uma a duas lágrimas e pensou – "eu vou achar aquele imprestável e levar de volta para o Cat Café custe o que custar..."

_Era um dia como qualquer outro em Cat Café._

_Mousse estava limpando as mesas apressadamente para ter tempo de sair com sua amada. Ela, por sua vez, se arrumava em frente ao espelho, planejando a melhor forma de seduzir seu noivo Saotome Ranma e tirá-lo das garras da sua rival Tendo Akane._

_Com um pouco de demora, Shampoo saiu linda e sedutora do seu quarto e desceu cada degrau da escada, deixando rastros do seu perfume forte. _

_Ao vê-la ganhar o térreo, Mousse sentiu o seu coração palpitar, a pele arder de febre de tão exuberante que ela estava e não conseguiu resistir a tentação de agarrá-la ali mesmo, naquele momento, naquele instante. Porém, a cena que se seguiu foi patética e virou motivo de gargalhadas da clientera que observava os dois. A amazona simplesmente havia deixado uma enorme marca de sapato no rosto do seu amigo de infância. _

_- Shampoo, por que me trata assim? – Mousse disse, estirado no chão – Você sabe que eu te amo e aquele homem não merece nem a sua consideração..._

_- Porque você é um fracassado e Ranma é o homem da minha vida – Shampoo respondeu, friamente. _

_- Mas ele está com outra – insistiu – __**e você tem a mim!**_

_- Isso é simples de resolver – disse, sorrindo vitoriosa – é só eu tirar ele daquela karateca que parece mais um homem – ela olhou o empregado de cima para baixo e completou – eu terei um encontro agora com ele e nem pense em me atormentar, entendeu? _

_Shampoo subiu em cima da sua bicicleta e afastou-se dali sem olhar para trás, onde seu amigo de infância insistia para ele não ir. Persistente como era, chegou a seguí-la até metade do caminho como sempre fazia. Aquilo era uma rotina: Mousse perseguia ela, que corria atrás do Ranma. Uma rotina que ela sentia saudades... _

_- Eu te odeio... _– a amazona esfregou o choro que escorria dos olhos e atrapalhava sua vista.

As pernas da Shampoo começaram a pesar de cansaço, proveniente da corrida desenfreada sem nenhum descanso. Apoiou-se na parede de uma loja qualquer, ofegando por ar. Uma senhora percebeu o estado da amazona e abordou-a sem cerimônia.

**- Algum problema jovem?** – a anciã indagou.

- Um empregado desapareceu do meu restaurante sem dar explicações e eu estou à procura dele, só isso – Shampoo respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

- E pelo seu desespero, você deve amar muito esse homem – comentou, bagunçando os pensamentos da amazona.

**- Claro que não** – ela gaguejou – eu, eu nunca amaria um empregado meu...

- Entre, creio que precise descansar um pouco – sugeriu, conduzindo-a para os fundos.

Um deserto era aquela loja de antiguidades. Os poucos clientes que entravam eram recebidas por uma única atendente, logo saiam desinteressados na falta de objetos valorosos. Shampoo passeou seu olhar pelos cantos, sentindo um cheiro familiar naquele estabelecimento.

- Que lugar diferente – a amazona comentou, enquanto acompanhava a anciã – parece com o depósito do nosso restaurante...

- Vocês vendem antiguidades num restaurante? – a senhora indagou, confusa.

- Ah não – explicou – a minha bisavó tem uma coleção de relíquias guardadas no armazém – indagou, curiosa – os objetos daqui também são mágicas?

- Qual é o nome da sua bisavó? – indagou, desconfiada.

- Cologne – respondeu.

- E você é a neta dela – disse, sorrindo.

- Como a senhora sabe que eu sou a neta dela? – questionou, franzindo a testa.

- Eu e a Cologne fomos muito amigas quando tínhamos a sua idade – afirmou.

As duas continuaram a caminhar até uma simples sala de estar. A anciã ofereceu para a jovem se acomodar exatamente no lugar onde Mousse havia encostado o traseiro a algumas horas. Em seguida, trouxe duas xícaras de chá e um prato de doces.

- Então – a senhora sorveu um breve gole e continuou – o que tanto aflige a jovem?

- Eu – Shampoo respondeu, mostrando uma foto do Mousse – eu estou procurando esse homem.

- Mas esse rapaz esteve aqui a pouco tempo – disse, notando o brilho nascer nos olhinhos da amazona.

- E para onde ele foi? – indagou, cheio de esperança.

- Eu sinto dizer, mas ele já não está mais nessa época – falou, após um gole demorado – ele foi em busca do seu passado...

**- Sim, mas eu quero saber para onde** – insistiu, impaciente.

- Você não entendeu ainda jovem? – falou – Eu falei que ele voltou no tempo para recuperar as lembranças...

- O que? – indagou, surpresa.


	5. Cidade Proibida

O espaço interior daquele armário era tão apertado que Mousse não conseguia suportar mais dois minutos encarcerado. Como não existia nenhuma sobra, esse jogou seu corpo contra a porta sem dó, caindo bruscamente no chão, tamanha era o impacto.

Mousse arregalou os olhos quando viu um quarto fora dos padrões atuais, sem telefone e nem televisão. Algo estava estranho. Era como se ele voltasse no tempo da Antiga China. De repente, escutou duas vezes gritando de prazer.

_- Ahhh... isso... vai... não pára..._ – a mulher gemia alto na cama, submissa as estocadas incessantes do seu parceiro.

_- Eu... eu vou..._ – essas foram as últimas palavras do homem antes do casal chegar ao ápice e desfalecer um no braço do outro, sob efeitos de orgasmos múltiplos.

Com a mão no rosto, Mousse tentou sair dali sem ser visto pelos dois, infelizmente ele pisou falso e tropeçou nos próprios pés, chamando a atenção dos amantes. A mulher escondeu-se debaixo do cobertor e o homem envolveu o lençol cintura abaixo.

**- Um invasor!** – gritou, saindo para o corredor em busca de reforço.

Embora Mousse não lembrasse de nada, silenciou o escandaloso num único golpe certeiro, como se seus punhos tivessem vida própria. Em seguida, os outros soldados com trajes típicos da época imperial, fecharam o cerco do Mousse.

**- Acabem com ele!** – o homem que parecia o líder do grupo ordenou.

Os combatentes partiram para cima do invasor, mas foram facilmente derrotados. Um deles que ainda estava lúcido, reuniu forças do além e avisou o chefe antes de desfalecer: - _Cuidado senhor, esse homem usa armas desconhecidas que nunca vimos por essas regiões..._

Ao vê-lo ajeitar seus óculos garrafais, o líder esboçou um sorriso vitorioso e golpeou os olhos, arrancando as enormes lentes e na sequência homem arriscou fincar a cabeça do Mousse, imaginando-o vulnerável. Surpreendentemente o "suposto" indefeso imobilizou o sabre num movimento rápido e desarmou o homem, jogando a lâmina num canto distante.

- Como isso é possível? – o homem indagou, assustado.

- "Aquela senhora tinha me falado que o colírio curava todas as maldições, creio eu que isso inclua a minha cegueira" – Mousse pensou.

Nesse instante, alguns soldados de elite surgiram para reforçar o ataque, cercando-o pelos quatro cantos. Mousse surpreendeu a todos, atirando suas ferramentas que estavam escondidas debaixo das mangas compridas contra eles.

Assim que o tumulto diminuiu, um homem vestido com uma indumentária preta surgiu nas costas do invasor e atingiu-o na região embaixo das orelhas. Mousse só teve tempo de olhar o rosto do oponente antes de perder os sentidos. O corpo do desfalecido caiu para trás, sendo amparado pelo guerreiro misterioso.

Mousse abriu os olhos ainda embaçados e viu a presença daquele que lhe derrotara num só ataque. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que suas mãos e pernas estavam amarradas firmemente numa corda. Então o jovem deu as costas para ele e começou a balbulciar palavras desconexas.

- Têmporas, jian tu, costelas, axilas, órgãos sexuais, rins, osso sacro, abaixo das orelhas... – o homem continuou – os oito pontos vitais que podem levar um ser humano à morte – virou-se para o refém e completou, cínico – qualquer praticante de artes marciais deveria saber isso, a não ser que você tenha sido um aprendiz preguiçoso que faltava as aulas teóricas...

- Do que você está falando? – Mousse indagou.

- Eu só quis elogiar suas habilidades – disse, cheio de ironia.

- Eu continuo sem entender... – balançou o corpo violentamente.

Com um pouco de demora, Mousse desatou o nó que imobilizava seus braços e rapidamente recuperou os movimentos, tomando posição de combate.

- Eu quero saber em que época estou – Mousse disse.

O chinês caiu na gargalhada e respondeu: - **Você é um bom contador de piadas!**

- Eu não estou brincando – explicou – vim para cá recuperar minha memória, mas antes preciso que ano eu estou, onde eu estou...

- Ai, desculpe é que realmente achei engraçado – ele finalmente parou de rir e disse – aqui é a Cidade Proibida e estamos em 19XX e você está a um passo de ser executado por esses soldados que estão só esperando as minhas ordens...

**- Como?** – indagou, desconfiado – **Quer dizer que eu voltei tanto assim no tempo? **

- Bom – falou – eu não sei e nem quero saber dos seus problemas mentais – completou – o imperador apenas quer que eu teste suas habilidades de combate corpo a corpo para ver se vale a pena investir em você.

- A troco de que? – indagou, confuso.

- Oras, para servir esse império – respondeu.

- E o que aconteceria se eu recusar? – questionou, receoso.

- Será executado por invasão – comentou – aliás eu realmente gostaria de saber como você conseguiu ultrapassar a enorme muralha e chegar até aqui sem demonstrar nenhum cansaço...

- Eu já disse – insistiu, encarando o olhar do guerreiro – vim de uma outra época mais avançada em busca do meu passado...

**- Chega** – falou, irritado – eu cansei dessas suas piadinhas – concluiu com uma voz ameaçadora – de duas, uma: ou você morre lutando ou você morre sem lutar.

Uma terceira voz masculina tratou de interromper o clima tenso e atemorizador entre os guerreiros prestes a travar uma disputa. O homem deixou Mousse um pouco de lado e correu até alcançar o mensageiro. Eles ficaram a cochichar por alguns instantes e logo o chinês retomou sua posição.

- Agradeça que nosso imperador está bem humorado hoje – prosseguiu, sorrindo – a condição ficou mais favorável para o seu lado – explanou – se você conseguir me atingir uma única vez, ele te aceitará como soldado e eu te aceitarei como meu aprendiz e suportando o treinamento árduo que darei todos os dias, será nomeado o general mais jovem dessa dinastia.

- "Seu" aprendiz? – disse, convicto – Nesse caso, se eu vencer você receberei recompensas maiores – indagou – ou eu estou errado?

- Se tem tanta certeza da vitória, tente me acertar primeiro – falou.

Mousse apertou os passos em direção do oponente, lançando suas armas ocultas sobre ele, que fugiu das ferramentas com facilidade. O guerreiro desconhecido desviou de todos os ataques como se dançasse, tamanha era sua leveza.

- Com essas arminhas de brinquedo você jamais me atingirá e muito menos vencerá – aquelas palavras serviram de estimulo para o amazona.

O sentimento de raiva, a tranquilidade e o desprezo do inimigo, começou a perturbar o amazona, estimulando-o a libertar sua ira. Com movimentos calculados e rápidos, Mousse formou uma espécie de gaiola com as correntes de aço para distraí-lo, atingindo a face direita do adversário.

Mousse continuaria tentando atingí-lo se o imperador não se aproximasse dos lutadores e fizesse o sinal de pare. O amazona foi recebido com aplausos pela pequena pláteia de autoridades ali presentes.

- Olha – o homem comentou, massageando a região machucada do rosto – fazem anos que não aparece alguém que me acertasse – complementou – e ainda tão jovem.

- O que me diz caro Liang Hu? – o imperador indagou.

"Liang Hu" significava "Tigre Excelente". O homem de meia idade temido por muitos era praticante de kung-fu e braço direito do imperador. Ele tinha cabelos negros e amarrados num rabo longo, combinando perfeitamente com sua feição marcante. Costumava trajar indumentárias de cores escuras listradas de dragões.

- Irei transmitir todos os meus conhecimentos a esse jovem com maior prazer senhor – Liang respondeu, em reverência.

- Ótimo – o imperador comentou, satisfeito.

O imperador trocou duas palavras com o Liang e desapareceu da sala de treinamento acompanhado pelos conselheiros, retomando o seu posto.

**- Espere** – Mousse tentou chamá-lo de volta – **eu não quero me tornar servidor desse império!**

- Desista jovem – Liang disse – você já está sob a minha responsabilidade e de hoje em diante dirija-se a mim para qualquer assunto.

**- Então me tira daqui!** – gritou, segurando a gola do Hu.

- Isso eu não posso fazer – respondeu, friamente – independentemente de onde você veio, à partir de agora estarei aperfeiçoando suas habilidades de combate.

- Eu não entendo as regras desse lugar – bufou, revoltado – isso aqui está bem diferente do que li nos livros de História... – acrescentou – vocês não pensaram que eu poderia ser um ladrão, um espião ou o raio que parta?

- Estamos em guerra e não temos mais tempo para escolher caminhos e qualquer reforço é bem-vindo – explicou – agora chega de falatório e vamos começar o treino.

- Será que eu não tenho nem direito de pensar o que quero fazer da vida? – indagou, indignado.

- Ou permanece aqui vivo ou sai daqui morto, a escolha é sua – disse.

- Isso quer dizer que ao menos eu posso tentar fugir dessa prisão de luxo – falou, decidido – e não me importo se me pegarem e... – antes que ele pudesse terminar o raciocínio, Hu interrompeu.

**- Eu nunca ouvi um absurdo desses** – indagou, surpreso – você não pensa em viver e ser feliz?

- Com certeza estaria mais feliz se soubesse quem sou eu de verdade – desabafou, abaixando a cabeça – eu perdi a memória num acidente e não lembro de nada...

- Sendo assim – disse, tentando incentivá-lo – você pode começar sua vida aqui e agora, como se começasse do zero.

- Não é o que queria para mim, mas... – Liang interferiu mais uma vez.

- Logo logo você irá se acostumar – sorriu – a vida de um general aqui não é só sofrimento, tem suas regalias e vantagens.

- Mas eu ainda não sou general, mal virei soldado – comentou.

- Então se quiser virar logo um deles vamos treinar o quanto antes – continuou – venha comigo.

Liang conduziu o novato para o jardim privado que apenas as autoridades tinham acesso. Todos os soldados que cruzavam o caminho deles, reverenciavam em respeito afinal, poucos conseguiam tornar-se aprendiz do grande mestre Hu.

O jardim era enorme e exuberante. Mousse nunca apreciara na sua vida um lugar tão belo, bem cuidado e sereno. Sentia uma tranquilidade e paz interior apenas em contemplar toda aquela natureza. Nesse estado de êxtase, continuaram a caminhar até uma frondosa árvore com belas folhas vermelhas.

- Preste bem atenção no que irei demonstrar – Hu disse – eu quero que fique bem perto de mim para não perder nenhum detalhe porque mostrarei somente uma única vez.

Mousse ficou ao lado do seu mestre e fitou-o atentamente. Liang começou a gesticular lentamente os braços, e fazendo movimentos típicos de kung-fu, socou com a mão aberta no sentido da árvore, porém sem encostar nela. As folhas cairam aos poucos, formando um tapete vermelho no chão.

- Antes de tentar, eu quero que retire todas as armas ocultas e jogue-as fora – continuou – você não irá mais precisar deles para nada.

- Como? – contestou – **Mas eles eu não consigo lutar!**

- Justamente por isso – explicou – você precisa eliminar esse ponto fraco e aprender a lutar somente com a força dos braços e pernas.

Mesmo a contra gosto, Mousse tirou arma por arma que incluia correntes, kunais, bolas de aço, ganchos, garras de metal. Hu ficou surpreso, olhando para todas aquelas ferramentas pesadas sendo retirados de um simples tecido de roupa.

- Olha – Hu comentou – eu admiro por suportar tanto peso.

- A verdade que eu não sei como aprendi a usar tanta coisa... – ele respondeu, cabisbaixo.

- Agora que se sente mais leve, tente fazer o que acabei de mostrar – disse.

Mousse respirou fundo, fechou suas pálpebras para concentrar toda a energia nos braços e repetiu o golpe do Hu apesar de não cair uma folha sequer.

- Eu fiz igual a você – lamentou – como não consegui derrubar uma folha?

- Faltou o mais primordial dos ingredientes para executar esse ataque: o equilíbrio mental – acrescentou – você precisa se acalmar jovem.

- Como quer que eu me acalme se perdi minha memória e vim parar nesse fim de mundo sem minha vontade? – descarregou a revolta – E para piorar, virei seu aprendiz sem ninguém saber se eu quero ou não?

- Eu vejo que você precisa de um estímulo – olhou para as outras árvores e disse em voz alta – **não adianta se esconder Yu, apareça. **

Yu apareceu na frente dos dois e cruzando os braços, disse: - Eu achei que o senhor nunca iria me achar...

- E você precisa aprender a esconder seu ki melhor – Hu disse – isso que dá se ausentar nos treinos...

- "Como eu não senti a presença dela?" – Mousse pensou, fitando-a inconformado.

- O senhor sabe do motivo que me faz ausentar dos seus treinos – Yu falou, ignorando o novato.

- Eu estava brincando – Liang fitou o seu novo aprendiz e mudando o tom de voz, continuou – eu quero que conheça o meu novo aprendiz.

Yu avaliou o amazona de baixo para cima e colocando a mão na testa, adivinhou os pensamentos do seu mestre: - Não me diga que eu precisarei dar assistência para esse fracote...

**- E ainda por cima serei assistida por uma mulher?** – Mousse murmurou baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça em sinal negativo – _isso é o cúmulo da humilhação..._

**- Ah me poupe mestre** – Yu reclamou, desanimada – eu pensei que fosse um homem mais interessante e não um moleque machista...

**- Hei hei veja como fala comigo sua insolente** – Mousse respondeu à altura, nervoso.

- Um guerreiro que nem conhece os princípios básicos do kung-fu não merece o meu respeito – Yu falou, dando as costas para ele.

- Mostre a ele como faz então – Liang aproveitou o rumo que seguia a discussão dos seus aprendizes e prosseguiu – assim ele deixará de desrespeitar você.

Yu demonstrou exatamente como seu mestre havia feito, deixando Mousse boquiaberto e sem reação. Em seguida, debochou do novato por não conseguir fazer algo tão simples e básico, uma vez que ela aprendera aquela técnica com facilidade.

- Bom – Liang – além de assistir aos seus treinos, Yu também lhe supervisionará nos dias que estarei ausente do palácio, portanto é bom que se acostume com ela.

- E que me respeite também – Yu disse, encaixando um bastão comprido nas costas como se carregasse um algodão.

- Você pode se retirar por hoje – Hu procedeu – por enquanto a sua presença bagunça toda a concentração do... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Mousse – o amazona respondeu, enfrentando o olhar autoritário da mulher.

- Além de fraco tem um nome estranho – Yu falou, friamente.

Inesperadamente aquela mesma cena agonizante do desmoronamento das árvores atormentou a mente do Mousse e junto veio uma enxaqueca insuportável. Ajoelhou-se de tanta dor, pressionando as têmporas.

O amazona estava tão martirizado nas lembranças que Liang sacudiu os ombros do novato para trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Hu ajudou o novato a se levantar – Desculpe pelas minhas brincadeiras de antes, eu não sabia que seu problema era algo tão sério assim...

- Além de tudo, ainda tem problemas mentais... – Yu murmurou, revoltada.

_- Mulher insensível_ – Mousse falou baixinho.

_- Yu tem seus motivos_ – Liang cochichou, olhando de lado para ela – _eu peço que apenas ignore as provocações dela e se concentre no treino. _

O mal-estar entre os aprendizes do Liang continuariam a persistir nos próximos dias de árduo treinamento do Mousse. Ele, por sua vez, tentou ignorar todas as provocações da Yu, concentrando-se inteiramente em masterizar kung-fu embora essa não fosse sua especialidade.

Começaria sua vida ali, naquela Cidade Proibida e acostumaria a viver sem passado. Serviria o império que era o seu único lar e tornaria o general mais respeitado pelos homens.

Enquanto isso, um reencontro emocionante entre Cologne e Lien acontecia na cidade atual de Pequim, em frente a loja de antiguidades. As duas deram um longo e forte abraço, comovendo todos ali presentes, exceto a Shampoo que estava distante e aérea.

- Venha, entrem para conversarmos melhor – Lien chamou a atenção da amazona distraída – **e você também.**

Depois da Lien explicar sobre o Mousse, todos ficaram pálidos como a neve e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo menos a amazona que já sabia da grave situação.

- Quer dizer que Mousse acabou voltando no tempo, mas ninguém sabe em que época e para onde ele foi? – Cologne indagou.


	6. Um dia para esquecer

- Ele foi para a China de alguns anos atrás, essa é a única certeza que eu tenho – Lien disse.

- Como sabe? – Cologne indagou.

- O armário leva para o primeiro lugar onde que passar na mente da pessoa – Lien explicou – portanto, acredito que ele tenha ido para recuperar as lembranças.

- Mas para onde? – Ranma bufou, revoltado – **Esse país é enorme!**

- Espera – Shampoo arriscou um palpite – eu acredito que ele esteja na China Antiga...

- Por que você acha isso? – Cologne perguntou, curiosa.

- Uma vez quando eu sai com Mousse – a amazona continuou – aquele pato inútil me levou para um lugar horroroso que só tinha antiguidades...

- Na época da última dinastia chinesa, talvez – Cologne disse, sorvendo os primeiros goles do chá – mas mesmo assim ainda é muito arriscado entrarmos no armário sem ter certeza absoluta.

- Oras, daqui a pouco ele deve estar de volta... – Ranma bocejou, sentando-se no chão revestido de tatami.

- Aí que está o problema – Lien disse – não tem como ele voltar – pelo menos não dessa forma...

**- O que?** – todos indagaram em uníssono.

Os dias passaram rápidos na Cidade Proibida e Mousse aprendera diversas técnicas com seu mestre, tornara um general temido e respeitado e ganhara um pouco de respeito da sua assistente Yu apesar dela e o amazona continuassem a trocar farpas.

O amazona masterizara golpes novos, adquirira equilíbrio mental e definitivamente largara suas ferramentas de combate. Desaparecera qualquer resquício que lembrava o antigo Mousse. Também pudera, ele não queria lembrar de nada que pudesse atrapalhar os rumos que estava tomando a sua nova vida.

Mousse também repaginara seu visual e trocara sua indumentária branca por um azul escuro estampado de dragões como uma forma de demonstrar admiração pelo professor. Além da roupa, seus cabelos negros passaram a ficar presos num rabo de cavalo o tempo todo, combinando perfeitamente com sua franja bagunçada que antes eram alinhadas e usava uma bandana na testa. Havia feito um juramento para si em ser eternamente um fiel seguidor de Liang Hu.

Aquela manhã parecia como qualquer outro, um dia de treinamento árduo aguardava os aprendizes do mestre. No entanto, Liang havia demorado para aparecer no jardim, o que de fato era estranho, afinal de contas sempre era o primeiro a chegar.

Os aprendizes começaram a ficar preocupados quando Hu surgiu na frente deles, acompanhado de alguns soldados:

- Eu precisarei me ausentar por alguns dias – Liang notou a feição surpresa dos dois e disse calmamente – mas não se preocupem que logo estarei de volta – acrescentou – eu apenas peço que não briguem durante a minha viagem.

O tempo correu depressa e ele não retornara como prometera para os dois. Yu começara a ficar aflita e inquieta. _"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele só pode ser."_ Pensava ela, sentindo um aperto no coração. Liang viajara outras vezes, porém sempre voltava antes da data prevista. Mousse tentou acalmá-la, mas tomada pelo desespero, ao invés de agradecer, ela retribuiu com acusações sem fundamento.

**- Tudo isso é culpa sua** – Yu disse em alto e bom som – **depois que você apareceu aqui ele tem viajado com mais frequência e sem dizer o porquê para onde! **

- Hei, hei espera aí – Mousse indagou, irritado – o que eu tenho a ver com o sumiço dele?

- Você me falou que veio de outra época, lembra? – bufou – Eu sempre desconfiei que você fosse um espião enviado de fora – acrescentou, colocando a mão na testa – _ai como fui burra de não ter falado isso para ele..._

De repente, uma arma foi apontada à distância em direção a Yu. A cena a seguir foi rápida, tensa e forte. Num ato impulsivo, Mousse, que notara a presença de um estrangeiro mais rápido que a jovem, atirou-se em frente a ela, levando o tiro no braço em seu lugar.

O atirador que já estava gravemente ferido perdeu as forças e caiu no chão, sendo cercado pelos soldados do palácio. Yu amparou o amazona que desfaleceu nos seus braços, tamanha era a dor provocada pelo tiro.

**- Mousse, acorda** – Yu repetiu várias vezes a mesma frase até perder a voz – por favor...

Um mês passara desde a chegada da Shampoo e companhia no atual Pequim. Lien se esforçara o máximo para encontrar algum objeto que servisse de resgate do Mousse. Vasos, miçangas, medalhas de metal, estátuas em formato de animais, ela revistara todas as bugigangas, infelizmente não encontrara nada de útil.

Shampoo ficava a cada dia mais impaciente por falta de novidades e pistas sobre o paradeiro do seu amigo de infância embora essa tentasse a qualquer custo disfarçar a aflição. Ela não queria decepcionar sua bisavó, uma vez que jurara na infância em seguir fielmente as leis do clã Amazonas.

Todavia naquele dia, a amazona sentia ainda mais inquieta em relação aos dias antecedentes, como se um mal pressentimento conturbasse sua mente. Com passos inquietos, ela andou para cá e para lá do lado de fora do restaurante enquanto esperava a comida chegar, na espera de uma resposta que não viria.

Akane percebeu a inquietação anormal da sua colega e comentou para Cologne sentado ao seu lado, sorvendo chá de manteiga*:

- Coitada, ela deve estar tão preocupada que nem consegue ficar parada... – a karateca disse.

- Shampoo está assim porque se sente culpada pelo o que aconteceu com Mousse – Cologne comentou.

- Será que é só isso mesmo? – Akane indagou mais para si do que para os outros.

- Eu também acho que não – a anciã disse, sorrindo de canto – ao menos esse sumiço dele serviu para abrir a mente da minha neta.

Nesse instante, o garçom interrompeu a conversa das duas, trazendo pratos quentes numa bandeja enorme. Akane agradeceu assentindo positivamente com a cabeça e chamou a amazona para se juntar a eles na mesa.

Ranma não parava de repetir o prato, devorando tudo o que traziam de comida como refogados de legumes temperados à base de óleo de gergelim com macarrão e arroz, pastéis vegetarianos, sopa de milho e entre outras igualias chinesas. A face da karateca ardeu de vergonha pela gula exagerada do seu namorado e cutucou-o discretamente:

- Com que dinheiro você pensa que vai pagar toda essa comida? – Akane indagou baixinho.

- Ah quanto a isso não se preocupe – Ranma respondeu de boca cheia – Kuno-senpai me deu o suficiente e mais um pouco para arcar com as despesas da viagem.

- E eu posso saber como você conseguiu fazer isso? – Akane deduziu a resposta e disse, irritada – Você não vai me dizer que insinuou para ele em forma de mulher e... – a karateca confirmou suas suspeitas ao vê-lo engasgar a comida – **Ranma!**

- Eu não esperava que você fosse jogar tão baixo assim... – Ryoga acrescentou, se servindo do macarrão ensopado.

- Então pára de comer que nem um "porco" – Saotome disse, causando frisson na barriga do seu colega de bandana – aliás Akane, eu ainda não te contei o segredo do nosso amigui... – antes que ele pudesse terminar o raciocínio, Ryoga impediu, pegando-o pela gola da blusa.

**- Você nem pense em fazer isso que eu acabo com a tua raça, entendeu?** – Ryoga ameaçou, num tom de voz estridente.

- Hei hei, chega de bagunçar – Cologne interferiu na discussão acalorentada dos rapazes – não se esqueçam que estamos num lugar público.

- Ela tem toda razão – Akane fuzilou-os com seu olhar e continuou – **vocês dois já para os seus lugares!**

Após a bronca da karateca, um silêncio tornou a reinar naquela atmosfera. Akane percebeu que o prato da amazona estava intacta. Shampoo não tinha vontade alguma de comer e esforçava-se para beber o síngelo copo de chá.

- Você não vai comer nada? – a karateca indagou, preocupada.

- Eu estou sem fome, obrigada – Shampoo respondeu, séria.

- Não fica assim – Ranma disse, tentando aliviar os pensamentos tumultuados da amazona – logo logo ele vai voltar.

- O que me preocupa não é o Mousse em si, mas é o que ele pode estar aprontando – Cologne disse, intrigada – provavelmente a ficha dele ainda não caiu...

- Como assim? – Shampoo indagou, interessada.

- O meu maior medo é o Mousse mudar o curso da história da China Antiga – Cologne respondeu, causando gargalhadas do Ranma.

- Imagina velha – Saotome sorriu debochado – o Mousse não ia conseguir fazer uma coisa dessas.

- O máximo que ele pode fazer é virar piada se transformando num pato na frente do povo – Ryoga disse, rindo alto.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar com o Ranma – Shampoo murmurou, olhando para o além – a essa hora aquele_ baka_ deve estar vagando perdido em algum lugar – respirou fundo – por isso mesmo eu preciso trazer ele de volta antes que o idiota faça uma besteira...

Uma voz familiar tratou de interromper a conversa deles. Lien estava parado na entrada do restaurante, ofegando por ar.

**- Eu encontrei uma solução para salvar o amigo de vocês!** – Lien disse, animando a todos sentados na mesa.

Uma insuportável dor atormentava os sentidos do amazona. Mousse estava balançando desesperadamente o corpo para os lados, suando ofegante, amassando o lençol marcado de sangue, segurando firmemente a mão da Yu. O médico não conseguia anestesiá-lo com agulhas, devido agitação do paciente. Então, ele chamou reforços para imobilizar Mousse de uma forma que o paralisasse por completo.

Com um pouco de demora, o homem finalmente conseguiu aplicar as primeiras agulhas em alguns pontos para aliviar as dores do seu paciente. Em seguida, o médico deu início ao procedimento para retirar a bala do Mousse. Sabia que um passo errado poderia comprometer os movimentos do braço. Exigia silêncio e concentração total. Certamente era uma enorme responsabilidade operar o aprendiz de Liang Hu.

O clima tenso e cheio de expectativas se perpetuou por quase o dia todo, o cirurgião conseguira arrancar o projétil ensanguentado da pele rasgada de Mousse. Seu trabalho fora bastante minucioso, até mesmo para um médico tão experiente igual a ele, afinal naquela época a tecnologia ainda não existia e os procedimentos dependiam unicamente das mãos dos profissionais.

Yu relaxou os ombros e respirou aliviada assim como o imperador que fizera questão de participar do sofrimento do amazona. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam da Yu abraçada ao poderoso rei daquele império. Aquela foi a última cena antes do Mousse descansar seus olhos e cair num sono pesado e merecido.

_Um lugar escuro e vazia crescia nos olhos de Mousse. Uma alma sequer existia naquela imensidão negra e infinita. Reconheceu sua roupagem antiga. Usava óculos garrafais e sua indumentária branca com mangas largas e compridas._

_A caminhada foi se transformando numa corrida desenfreada e ele começou a gritar em busca de uma alma viva. Subitamente uma dor tremenda torturou sua cabeça, fazendo o amazona abaixar-se e clamar socorro. _

_- Alguém me ajuda... – Mousse disse, olhando o chão negro._

_Constatou a presença de alguém extremamente familiar surgir na sua frente e ele olhou para cima, avistando uma figura feminina de cabelos longos e roxos. Com certa dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar e encarou mais de perto a misteriosa jovem._

_- Quem é você? – Mousse indagou, massageando a têmpora._

_- Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: __**eu não te amo Mousse**__ – a garota disse com convicção – Eu amo o Ranma e quero você longe de mim, longe de nós. _

_- Minha cabeça está latejando... – Mousse pediu – sai daqui... vai embora... _

_**- Eu amo o Ranma!**__ – ela insistiu._

**- Pare!** – Mousse sentou-se na cama, arfando por ar.

**- Calma sou eu!** – Yu disse, sacudindo-o insistentemente para despertá-lo a realidade.

- Aquilo era um sonho... – comentou, limpando o suor que escorria da testa com a mão.

- Um pesadelo você quer dizer – falou, sentando-se ao lado dele e tocando o braço enfaixado.

- Eu já estou bem – Mousse estranhou a presença feminina no seu quarto e indagou – mas o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?


	7. Uma noite para lembrar

**Laid so low  
I felt so strange  
and couldn't move in hours  
**Colocado tão baixo**  
**Eu me senti tão estranho**  
**E não pude me mexer por horas

Yu ficou sem graça com a pergunta do amazona e respondeu, entre pausas: - Eu vim pedir desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu...

- Imagina – Mousse sorriu ternamente – eu faria a mesma coisa se fosse com outra pessoa.

- Mesmo assim – insistiu, acomodando sua mão na coxa do rapaz – eu tinha uma péssima impressão de você – após uma pequena pausa, disse – eu até fiz uma acusação grave de achar que você era espião do nosso imperador...

- Não foi nada – afagou carinhosamente os cabelos negros da jovem – agora é melhor você dormir, tivemos um dia cheio hoje.

- Será que – indagou, findando ainda mais a distância entre eles – não tem nada que eu possa fazer para te agradecer?

- Então eu quero saber de uma coisa só – indagou, encarando-a nos olhos – você é o que do imperador?

- Eu – respondeu com sofreguidão, desviando o seu olhar dele – eu sou uma das milhares amantes do imperador...

- Conte-me direito essa história – pediu.

**A pulse of light  
that disorients  
I trembled with might and main  
**Uma pulsação de luz  
Que desorienta  
Eu tremia com toda a força

- Tudo começou a dois anos atrás. Eu tinha acabado de fugir de casa porque meus pais contrariaram a minha decisão de virar uma praticante de kung-fu e não casar com o homem escolhido por eles para viver eternamente submissa a um desconhecido – ela respirou fundo e emocionada, continuou – e depois de passar por "tantas coisas desagradáveis" conheci o nosso mestre. Ele me trouxe para cá e disse que cuidaria de mim e me transformaria numa lutadora profissional, mas com uma condição – engoliu seco e completou – virar amante do imperador apenas para facilitar minha estadia aqui e me proteger dos soldados.

- Mas os soldados desse palácio parecem tão disciplinados e distintos – comentou.

- Os homens daqui são todos detestáveis, eles não são nada do que parecem ser, se transformam em maníacos sexuais no calar da noite, ameaçando as empregadas em troca de noites de prazer – confessou – especialmente o imperador...

- Mas você parecia feliz nos braços dele – disse.

- Eu confesso que no começo gostava de fazer companhia ao rei, mas no decorrer do tempo, descobri outras facetas dele e a única coisa que sinto por ele hoje é desprezo e nojo... – desabafou, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo rosto.

- Calma – enxugou o choro salgado da jovem com seu polegar.

- Eu sempre achei que homem nenhum dessa face da Terra valorizasse as mulheres – continuou, deixando o dedo grosso explorar seu rosto lacrimejado – mas aí eu encontrei você...

**A fever is killing me****  
****Creeping and burning  
Spreading all night and day  
Insatiable yarning  
**Uma febre está me matando  
Rastejando e queimando  
Espalhando toda noite e dia  
Fiando insaciável

- Eu queria te fazer uma outra pergunta – indagou, inseguro – você amaria um homem sem passado como eu?

Yu beijou-o ardentemente, como resposta para sua última pergunta. Surpreso com a ousadia da jovem, ele se entregou ao momento, e beijando-a de uma forma inocente e atrapalhado, acariciou os cabelos macios, soltando-a das amarras dando um ar mais impúdica a chinesa.

Sem jamais parar de beijá-la, o corpo do Mousse foi jogado para frente, inclinando Yu para a cama que cabia perfeitamente os dois. A lingua do amazona desceu pelo queixo, indo ao pescoço, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passara. Yu sorriu e agradeceu ele mentalmente, assim podia respirar e retribuir com gemidos.

O amazona soltou o corpo da Yu somente para livrar-se completamente da roupa. Enquanto os olhinhos da Yu se deleitavam ao vê-lo ficar nu aos poucos, ela também arrancou peça por peça com urgência de sentir novamente o calor daquele corpo talhado por músculos no árduo treinamento do dia a dia.

**You'll never see me running away  
I was framed to be  
In the picture  
Can't believe my eyes  
images blurred  
are coming alive****  
****From where did you come  
What's your mission****  
**Você nunca me verá fugindo  
Eu fui moldado para estar  
Na imagem  
Não dá para acreditar em meus olhos  
Imagens manchadas  
Estão vindo vivas  
De onde você veio?  
Qual a sua missão?

Yu jamais pensou que iria se meter debaixo das cobertas justamente com seu detestável companheiro dos treinos. Seu maior medo era se envolver por algum homem e ficar submissa aos afazeres domésticos, vivendo tão somente para cuidar do marido e filhos. Liberdade. Queria ser livre e independente como eles, o que naquela sociedade de mente quadrada e machista era praticamente impossível.

Mousse. Com ele tudo poderia ser diferente. Um homem sem endereço, sem passado. Não existia nenhum motivo que o prendesse naquele mundo de aparências. Mentiras. Todos eram falsos e mentirosos, tirando o mestre e desde que fora trazida para o palácio, Yu notara claramente as reais intenções das autoridades da sua vinda. Sexo e nada mais. Ali ela não seria feliz.

E as mãos agiram. O amazona tocou as proximidades do clítoris, ele queria torturá-la e passar por todos os preliminares e só assim possuí-la de vez. Amou contemplar a orgulhosa amassar o lençol e gemer ante ao toque dos seus dedos atrevidos na sua intimidade latejante, fazendo ela abrir mais as pernas e segurá-lo pelos cabelos. E o triunfo viria em forma de gemidos e mais gemidos de prazer. Sem conter o desejo, a boca do Mousse roçou os seios, lambendo, mordiscando, e chupando, guiou seus lábios agora para o sexo molhado.

**Though they lurked  
Still out of range  
I bowed down before the strange****  
****When finally they showed their faces  
I recognized myself  
**Ainda que eles se escondessem  
Ainda fora de alcance  
Eu me curvei para baixo antes do estranho  
Quando finalmente eles mostraram seus rostos  
Eu me reconheci

Yu não se conteve e gemeu alto, ignorando completamente a porta destravada. Os deuses chineses pareciam estar ao seu favor já que os guardas noturnos estavam num cochilo profundo naquele momento.

Mousse calou os lábios rubros num beijo ávido e continuou penetrando, com seus dedos, em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Sabia que Yu não aguentaria por muito tempo, então ele afundou seu rosto no meio daquelas pernas tão submissas e tornou a lamber, apertando suas mãos nas coxas avermelhadas. Queria fazê-la gozar na sua lingua, naquele momento, naquele instante. E não tardou em sentir os espasmos da mulher escorrer pela boca.

Yu arqueou a cabeça para trás, sentindo um calafrio tremer seus mamilos, formigar o restante do corpo. Uma sensação que nenhum homem a fez sentir. Queria que ele sentisse o mesmo e inverteu as posições, para a surpresa de Mousse.

Fechou o membro rijo na palma da sua mão febril e começou os movimentos para cima e para baixo, adorando assistir o Mousse arquear seu corpo para os lados, gemendo de prazer. Abusada. Ela percebeu que ele gozaria logo e deslizou a boca, chupando o sexo enrijecido.

**Fear in the neighbourhood  
Of hope and commitment  
Dreams had a bigger size  
Than I'd ever witnessed  
**Medo na vizinhança  
De esperança e compromisso  
Os sonhos tiveram um tamanho maior  
Que eu já havia testemunhado

_- Assim não... vale..._ – a mulher não obedeceu e sentou no membro crescente, encarando-o com um olhar maliciosa.

_- Eu quero ser sua _– Yu ainda sussurrou provocante e autoritária no ouvido do homem – _faça amor comigo Mousse... _

Aquelas palavras soaram como doce veneno aos ouvidos, embaralharando seus sentidos. Mousse não quis perder e impediu que Yu continuasse a rebolar rápido em cima dele, abocanhando os seios fartos. Quanto mais ele cavalgava rápido dentro da mulher, mais ela sentia insana e o clímax não tardaria a chegar para ambos.

_**- Ahhh... continua Mousse...**__ vai... isso... _– ainda insatisfeita, ela clamava por mais. Mousse continuou a estocar cada vez mais rápido, mais forte.

_**- Yu...**_ – gozou uma última vez, sentindo uma tremedeira nas pernas.

**You'll never see me running away  
I was framed to be  
In the picture  
Can't believe my eyes  
images blurred  
are coming alive****  
****From where did you come  
What's your mission****  
**Você nunca me verá fugindo  
Eu fui moldado para estar  
Na imagem  
Não dá para acreditar em meus olhos  
Imagens manchadas  
Estão vindo vivas  
De onde você veio?  
Qual a sua missão?

Suados e ofegantes, os dois sorriram satisfeitos e se aninharam um no braço do outro, trocando beijos carregados de magia e paixão. E ficaram a contemplar aquele silêncio típico de intimidade. Queriam que o tempo paralisasse naquele quarto.

- Você não sente falta das suas lembranças? – Yu indagou, passeando seus dedos nas linhas perfeitas do peitoral másculo.

- Não – Mousse respondeu, fechando a mão delicada e serpenteante nos seus dedos – a única coisa que me importa agora é ficar aqui olhando você adormecer nos meus braços como um anjo...

Duas batidas interromperam o clima gostoso entre o casal. Mousse suspirou e rapidamente vestiu suas roupas, indo para abrir a porta com a intenção de espancar os imbecis que estavam importunando seu descanso.

- Olha precisa ser um motivo muito... – Mousse não conseguiu terminar a fala ao ver o estado deplorável dos soldados e indagou – o que aconteceu?

- Nós recebemos um aviso de que a Cidade foi invadida por estrangeiros e... – o soldado respondeu, com sofreguidão – logo esse grupo estará invadindo este palácio...

- E cadê os outros? – Mousse bufou, indignado – A Cidade Proibida que eu saiba está protegido por milhares de soldados...

- Foram todos derrotados... – um deles respondeu, apoiando-se na parede do corredor, tamanha era a dor que sentia no corpo.

- Mas a troco de que? – Mousse indagou, preocupado – Dinheiro?

- Eles estão atrás do senhor... – afirmou o homem ferido.

- Então eu mesmo irei recepcioná-los – Mousse retornou apressadamente para o quarto e vestiu a indumentária chinesa azul, amarrando seus cabelos soltos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Yu indagou, vestindo-se também.

- Yu, eu quero que cuide dos soldados – Mousse disse, amarrando a faixa amarela na sua cabeça – eles estão gravemente feridos e precisam de curativos o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto Yu preparava os curativos com ervas medicinais para os soldados, o amazona saiu apressado para fora do palácio.

Com um olhar indignado, passeou pelos arredores. O cenário era lamentável. A maioria dos soldados estavam feridos e alguns em estado grave, estirados no chão. Caminhou mais alguns passos e pôde ver nitidamente os rostos dos responsáveis. Haviam alguns homens, uma senhora e duas mulheres. Uma delas em especial chamou mais atenção: a jovem que tinha cabelos longos e roxos.

**You'll never see me running away  
I'll have to face  
the oncoming pain  
(cause') I was framed to be  
In the picture****  
****Can't believe my eyes  
images blurred  
are coming alive  
From where did you come**  
Você nunca me verá fugindo  
Você vai ter que encarar  
A dor que se aproxima  
(porque) Eu fui moldado para estar  
Na imagem  
Não dá para acreditar em meus olhos  
Imagens manchadas  
Estão vindo vivas  
De onde você veio?

- Mousse... – Shampoo chamou seu nome, surpresa.

**- Quem são vocês?** – Mousse indagou.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Mousse estava simplesmente irreconhecível metido numa indumentária azul escura com estampas discretas de dragões. Ele tinha um brilho diferente do que quando era conhecido como "Mousse". Um ar impiedoso pairava nele.

**Can't believe my eyes****  
**Não dá para acreditar em meus olhos

_- É ele mesmo?_ – Ranma indagou baixinho.

_- Pela voz, provavelmente que sim_ – Cologne respondeu.

- Parece-me que não gostam de falar – Mousse insistiu – então eu irei perguntar novamente: quem são vocês?

- Eu... – antes que a amazona pudesse responder, uma figura feminina surgiu atrás do amazona, o abraçando pelas costas.

Shampoo não sabia se ficava mais chocada com a transformação radical do seu amigo de infância ou pelo beijo ardente trocado entre ele e a misteriosa.

**I was framed to be  
In the picture****  
**Eu fui moldado para estar  
Na imagem

- Eu fiquei preocupada com a sua demora – Yu disse, acarinhando o rosto do amazona.

- Você não deveria ter vindo para cá... – Mousse respondeu, fitando atentamente os recém-chegados.

Yu acompanhou o seu olhar e comentou em voz alta: - **Quer dizer então que são eles os responsáveis pelo sequestro do Liang Hu... **

- Como? – Cologne ficou pálida e dando um passo a frente dos outros, indagou – **Vocês disseram Liang Hu agora ou eu escutei errado?**

- Eu sabia... – Yu aproximou-se dos estrangeiros e continuou em tom de voz ameaçador – **eu sabia que foram vocês que deram um sumiço no nosso mestre! **

- Mestre? – Cologne indagou – **Ele é o seu mestre Mousse?**

- Eu não devo satisfações a uma estranha – Mousse respondeu.

**- Vamos acabar com eles!** – Yu tomou posição de combate.

- Que ótimo – Ranma sorriu, avançando na direção da jovem chinesa – **assim a gente resolve logo essa parada e podemos ir embora desse lugar!**

**- Cuidado **_**mukodono**_***, Mousse está mais forte do que antes! **– Cologne alertou.

**Can't believe my eyes...****  
**Não dá para acreditar em meus olhos...


	8. Operação Pato

Ranma saiu em disparada e tentou fazer um ataque surpresa para Yu, no entanto, o que se seguiu foi um golpe rápido e violento na face do Saotome vindo do amazona. Cologne estava certa. Mousse ficara mais forte e veloz que antes.

**- Não toque na minha mulher!** – Mousse disse num tom de voz ameaçador, emocionando a Yu.

- Veja só... – Ranma impulsionou seu corpo para trás e aterrissando no solo, disse – enquanto a gente se matava para te achar, você ficou aí numa boa com uma mulher...

- Eu sei me defender sozinha – Yu tomou a frente e piscou para o amazona – eu sou aprendiz do Liang Hu antes de você esqueceu?

- "Agora eu entendi porque senti um ki forte daquela mulher..." – Cologne pensou, preocupada.

**- Eu serei a sua adversária!** – Shampoo surgiu diante da jovem chinesa, sorrindo cinicamente – **eu acabarei com você e levar aquele pato de volta para a casa!**

Com movimentos rápidos e predatórios, a amazona avançou para cima da Yu, essa desviou facilmente e da sequência de golpes e aproveitou o descuido para desarmar ela, arremessando o par de martelos num canto longe dali.

Yu saltou a uma altura um pouco acima da cabeça de Shampoo e desferiu uma sucessão de ataques invisíveis aos olhos da adversária, atingindo as regiões vitais da inimiga como aprendera com seu mestre.

O corpo da amazona foi arremessado violentamente para trás, sendo amparada pela karateca. Shampoo mal conseguia ficar de pé, tamanha dor que sentia em seu corpo.

_- Aquela mulher é um monstro..._ – Shampoo murmurou, apoiando-se na Akane – _cuidado com ela..._

- Eu vou tentar – Akane aproximou-se da Yu e intimidou a lutar – **agora é a minha vez!**

Akane desferiu uma série de socos e chutes e a lutadora de kung-fu sorria maldosamente, desviando de todas elas como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de criança. Bastou um único murro para derrubar a sua segunda desafiadora.

Enquanto isso, o amazona observava de relance a Yu vencer tranquilamente as duas invasoras ao mesmo tempo que desviava dos embates de Saotome. Ele recuou alguns passos apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

- Pelo visto a Yu já terminou – Mousse comentou.

- Merda – Ranma disse, ofegante – parece uma gazela correndo para lá e para cá – pensou, preocupado – "Mas que velocidade é essa? Isso é desumano demais..."

**- Mas já cansou?** – Mousse falou, desapontado – Eu imaginei que fosse um pouco mais forte, mas pelo visto enganei...

**- O que você disse agora?** – Ranma rangeu os dentes em irritação.

Uma áurea azul começou a emanar do corpo de Saotome, alcançando a visão do amazona, contudo ele parecia não surpreender tanto com o espetáculo. Mousse apenas fechou suas pálpebras e entrou em estado meditativo.

- "Eu aposto que ele ficou com tanto medo que nem consegue me encarar" – Ranma encorajou a si próprio antes de disparar em direção ao amazona – **a vitória é minha!**

A cena seguinte foi rápida, intensa e forte. Mousse abriu rapidamente seus olhos no exato instante que ficou frente a frente com Ranma e golpeou os pontos vitais dos seus braços e pernas numa fração de segundos.

Ranma sentiu o corpo pesar e perder os movimentos acompanhado de uma dor intensa, quase mortal e não demorou para desfalecer no chão, perdendo a consciência. De repente, Ryoga chamou a atenção do amazona e disse:

**- Eu vou acabar com você** – Hibiki concentrou a depressão nas mãos e gritou – **Shishi Hokodan*!**

Mousse correu com uma velocidade da luz e atingiu a região embaixo da orelha do Ryoga, o fazendo desfalecer no mesmo instante.

Yu assistia orgulhosa as vitórias sucessivas do seu amado e ganhando mais ânimo, ameaçou dar um fim as duas perdedoras amarradas numa corda quando escutou uma voz masculina familiar:

- Não tem necessidade de matar elas – Mousse disse.

**- Essas impostoras podem ter sequestrado o nosso mestre!** – Yu sugeriu – A melhor coisa é cortar o mal pela raiz antes que seja tarde...

- Justamente por isso eu não quero precipitar – Mousse comentou – porque se o mestre estivesse aqui agora teria dado chance para eles assim como deu para mim – acrescentou, fitando atentamente o céu estrelado – ele acolheu um estrangeiro como eu sem nem saber se eu era inimigo ou não...

- Mas... – antes que Yu pudesse continuar, o amazona a interrompeu.

- E ainda não temos certeza que eles sejam realmente os responsáveis pelo sequestro do mestre... – o amazona disse.

- Como diz aquela frase: "filho de peixe, peixinho é"... – Yu respirou fundo e indagou – nesse caso o que você pretende fazer com seus amigos estrangeiros?

O coração da Shampoo bateu forte ao ouvir aquelas palavras carinhosas do seu amigo de infância trocadas com a sua amante. Ele perdera a memória, mas não a personalidade generosa. Infelizmente suas predições estavam erradas.

- Prendam eles e enfiem todos numa cela até a segunda ordem do imperador – Mousse disse, friamente.

- Sim senhor, "general" – Yu pensou aliviada antes de buscar os soldados – "ao menos essa gente vai ficar longe dele..."

**- Espera um pouco** – Shampoo esbravejou – **Quem você pensa que eu sou Mousse? Eu sou sua amiga de infância! Eu sou a Shampoo seu pato estúpido! **

- Você é só uma mulherzinha arrogante que se continuar a gritar assim comigo vai parar na solitária e ver o sol nascer quadrado para sempre – Mousse ameaçou, cheio de autoridade.

Yu retornou apressadamente trazendo alguns soldados e ordenou prender e levar os invasores ao subsolo, onde ficavam os cárceres. Ali estavam metidos espiões estrangeiros vindos de várias países e todos aqueles que trairam a confiança do imperador.

A cela estava bem higienizada e tinha espaço suficiente para caber cinco pessoas. As grades eram vermelhas, cor típica usada em qualquer época da China. Liberta das amarras que prendiam as mãos, Akane tentava sair daquele cubículo, balançando violentamente a entrave de aço.

Ranma foi o último a recobrir a consciência. Levantou-se num pulo e passeou seu olhar curioso pelos arredores. Havia tão somente os colegas calados e desanimados. Uma incontrolável fúria tomou conta do Saotome.

- O que isso significa? – Ranma perdeu a cabeça e começou a balançar as grades – **O que fiz de errado para ficar preso aqui? Me respondam seus desgraçados! **

**- Fazer escândalo não vai resolver nada seu imbecil!** – Ryoga bufou, cruzando os braços e encostando a cabeça na parede – Esses seus "pitis" só vai piorar a nossa situação, se é que pode piorar mais...

**- E vocês vão ficar aqui parados até apodrecer?** – Saotome indagou.

- Nós já fizemos enquanto você dormia... – Akane respondeu, irritada – e vê se fala mais baixo.

- Quer dizer então que agora a culpa é minha? – Ranma disse – E eu não estava "dormindo"!

- É verdade – Ryoga falou cheio de ironia – você não estava "dormindo", mas estava "desmaiado" porque perdeu do Mousse...

**- Eu não perdi!** – Ranma sentou-se próximo a grade e murmurou – eu só descuidei um pouco e ele aproveitou isso e... – Cologne intercedeu antes que ele terminasse a fala.

- Derrota é derrota – a anciã falou – eu alertei que Mousse tinha ficado mais forte, mas você não me escutou mukodono...

**- Ah entendi, entendi!** – Ranma reclamou – **a culpa é sempre toda minha!**

**- Chega!** – Shampoo interferiu na discussão e confessou baixinho com sofreguidão – a culpada sou eu...

- Isso é verdade – a karateca concordou – a culpa realmente é toda sua.

- Hei hei, pega mais leve com ela – Ranma disse.

Akane ignorou o último comentário do seu namorado e continuou: - Talvez se você fosse um pouco mais sincera e não tratasse ele com tanta frieza, nada disso teria acontecido – desabafou – sabe, eu também já fui muito teimosa, mas chega uma hora que a ficha cai e você precisa aceitar os fatos, deixar os sentimentos falarem mais alto.

- Minha neta tem todo o meu apoio – Cologne sorriu – ainda mais agora que Mousse derrotou seu mukodono...

**- E quem disse que eu estou interessada naquele fracassado?** – Shampoo indagou, com rosto rubro de vergonha.

**- E quem disse que eu fui derrotado por aquele pato? **– Uma súbita idéia passou pela mente do Ranma – **Isso, pato!**

- O que tem o pato? – Akane questionou, curiosa.

- Mas é claro... – Saotome disse, animado – basta jogar água nele e transformar no pato – completou – então, saímos desse lugar...

- O único problema agora é como sair daqui... – Ryoga comentou, pensativo.

Todas as atenções voltaram para Shampoo, que indagou: - Eu?

- Apesar de ter uma outra pessoa aqui que podia ser mas... – Ranma esboçou um sorriso maldoso para seu colega de bandana.

- Como assim? – Akane franziu a testa – Ryoga-kun não conseguiria passar pelas grades.

- Akane-san, esquece o que esse idiota está dizendo – Ryoga fuzilou-o com olhar e desviou o rumo da conversa – agora só falta conseguirmos um pouco de água fria...

- Ah mas isso é a coisa mais simples do mundo – Akane disse.

A karateca fingiu passar mal e começou a rolar no chão, gritando de desespero. Os homens fardados correram para a cela. Akane gritava insistentemente por água e comovidos com a condição da jovem, os soldados cederam a ela uma garrafa cheia. Essa bebeu alguns goles e agradeceu graciosamente pela gentileza dos cavalheiros.

Todos aguardaram ansiosos a chegada do alvorecer. A primeira parte do plano era simples. Roubar a chave dos vigias e abrir a cela através da Shampoo na forma de gato. E feito isto, entrariam na parte mais complicada da operação. Transformar Mousse em pato e escapar daquele enorme palácio.

_- Vai lá que você é a nossa única esperança..._ – a karateca soltou a gatinha rosa para fora da cela.

Shampoo correu discretamente até parar em frente aos guardas adormecidos e pulou num deles, vasculhando o bolso da calça. Com certa dificuldade, ela retirou item por item sem derrubar no chão até encontrar um molho de chaves. Encaixou o objeto gigantesco nos seus dentinhos, arrastando para dentro da cadeia.

Akane acariciou a gatinha cansada e tomou as chaves agrupadas. Após algum tempo testando as chaves, finalmente a karateca conseguiu destrancar a cela. Cologne usou sua bengala para silenciar um dos vigias, alcançando o grupo na escadaria.

- Agora é só tacar essa água no Mousse e levar ele daqui – Ranma disse baixinho, enquanto silenciava os combatentes de farda.

- Será que vai ser tão fácil assim? – Ryoga indagou, dando uma cotovelada num soldado.

- Vamos sair logo daqui – Cologne comentou, saindo em frente aos outros – provavelmente ele esteja no seu aposento ou no jardim imperial.

**- Mas esse lugar é enorme velha** – Saotome concentrou sua força nos braços e desferiu um golpe numa tropa inteira – **Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**! **

- Diz a lenda que tem 9.999 aposentos*** aqui – Cologne disse, andando calmamente.

**- Nove mil novecentos e noventa e nove?** – todos ficaram surpresos.

O amazona meditava na companhia da Yu dentro do jardim, buscando por uma resposta que não viria. Aquilo tornara uma rotina matinal desde sua vinda na Cidade Proibida. No entanto, sua comparsa não conseguia concentrar-se no meio daquele sossego todo.

- Eu aposto que você está pensando naqueles seus amigos estrangeiros... – Yu comentou de olhos fechados.

- Concentração Yu, lembre-se das palavras do mestre – Mousse advertiu – nos piores momentos que mais precisamos ficar tranquilos.

**- Como eu posso ficar calma se aquela impostora diz ser sua amiga de infância?** – fez uma rajada de perguntas, deixando escorrer as primeiras lágrimas – Olha, para quem veio de fora é muito fácil falar assim, mas e eu? E se você recuperar sua memória por causa deles e me largar aqui? Como eu fico nessa história toda?

- Sabe – ele aproximou-se da jovem chinesa e a enlaçou pela cintura, apoiando seu queixo nos ombros menores – eu fiquei pensando sobre isso a noite toda – confessou – talvez não era para eu estar aqui mesmo, eu sou de outra época e... – antes de terminar sua frase, Yu o calou com um beijo intenso, o obrigando engolar seu choro salgado.

Yu voltou a respirar e disse: - Eu não quero perder você para aquela estrangeira... – mordeu o lábio inferior, encostou sua cabeça no peitoral do amazona e continuou – logo agora que eu encontrei o homem da minha vida...

- Eu – Mousse acariciou os cabelos da jovem e sorriu – eu prometo que mesmo recuperando minha memória algum dia, nunca vou te trair com mais ninguém...

- Nem com aquela de cabelos roxos? – comentou, soluçando – Ontem eu percebi que ela sente algo muito forte por você...

- Como tem tanta certeza se nem a conhece direito? – indagou, beijando a testa da amada.

- Coisas de mulher – ela tocou a tez áspera do seu homem, deslizando seus dedos para a boca e por fim, beijando-o cheio de ardor.

Beijaram-se por um tempo, um daqueles beijos repletos de intensidade, miseravelmente no ato que Mousse iria arriscar uma carícia mais ousada, um soldado quebrou o clima de paixão entre eles.

**- Desculpe-me interromper, mas os impostores fugiram da cela!** – o olhar de Mousse mudou drasticamente.

**- Como deixaram isso acontecer?** – Mousse indagou, nervoso – **O que os vigias estavam fazendo nessa hora? **

- Possivelmente distraídos senhor – o soldado indagou, receoso – O que faremos agora?

- Pedirei uma autorização do nosso imperador para castigá-los de alguma forma – o amazona voltou a atenção para a sua amada e disse – fique aqui que o interesse deles sou eu e tenho certeza disso...

- Deixa – Yu tocou o ombro maior e comentou – deixa eu ir com você.

- Mesmo eu dizendo que não pode, você vai vir comigo não é? – disse, amando o sorriso brotar nos lábios arosados – apenas me prometa que não irá perder a cabeça como ontem...

De repente, um combatente ferido surgiu em frente a eles e apontou para o horizonte: - **Eles estão vindo para cá general! **

Mousse olhou para Yu e delegou uma tarefa: - Leve esse homem para um lugar bem seguro e faça os curativos necessários.

- Mas... – a chinesa disse – mas eu...

- Confie em mim – o amazona viu a expressão insegura da jovem e continuou – apenas irei falar com eles para nos deixar em paz – acrescentou – agora vá, esse homem precisa de assistência urgente e depois quero que espere no meu quarto.

- Sim, senhor... – Yu encarou-o uma última vez antes de levar o ferido com a ajuda do outro soldado.

O amazona acompanhou a sua amada sair pela passagem secreta que poucos sabiam e tornou a esperar os fugitivos que não tardariam em chegar.

**- Eu quero acertar contas com...** – a karateca esmurrou a cabeça do Ranma, impedindo-o de continuar a falar.

**- Você já se esqueceu o que viemos fazer aqui?** – Akane não quis perder tempo e jogou a água na cabeça do amazona – **desculpe Mousse!**

No momento seguinte, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver Mousse permanecer em sua forma de humano e secar o rosto com a mão. De repente, Saotome jogou seu corpo sobre o amazona e o empurrou para dentro da pequena lagoa. A metamorfose não aconteceu e ele continuou intacto.

- Isso é mentira... – Ranma não sabia se ficava preocupado pelo plano falhar ou revoltado por ele ter se livrado da maldição.

- Agora eu entendi o que vocês queriam fazer... – Mousse disse, afastando-se da Ranma – me transformar em pato e me levar embora daqui – sorriu debochado – infelizmente isso nunca mais vai acontecer...

**- Como você conseguiu?** – Ryoga e a garota de tranças vermelhas indagaram em uníssono.

- Isso não interessa – Mousse saiu da água e continuou – o que interessa agora é como vocês serão punidos pela fuga...

**- Vai querer nos enfrentar?** – Ranma tomou posição de combate e disse – **A verdade é que eu quero revanche da luta de ontem! **

- Assim desse jeito? – o amazona falou, rindo – Desista, se nem como homem você conseguiu ganhar de mim...

**- O que você disse agora?** – a garota de tranças vermelhas arriscou em partir para cima do Mousse, mas Ryoga a impediu, segurando-lhe pelos pulsos.

**- Ele tem razão Ranma!** – Ryoga concordou – **Vamos perder se lutarmos agora!**

- Merda... – Ranma murmurou, cuspindo no chão.

- Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer – Mousse explicou – se me deixar em paz e esquecer que eu existo, em troca eu deixarei vocês sairem daqui imunes...

**- Está nos subestimando seu generalzinho de quinta? **– Ranma disse, tentando livrar-se dos braços firmes de Ryoga.

- A escolha é de vocês – o amazona prosseguiu – a essa altura o imperador já deve estar sabendo sobre a fuga dos estrangeiros e se bem o conheço com certeza caso eu entregue a cabeça de vocês a ele, com certeza serão executados em breve.

**- Me solta!** – a garota de tranças vermelhas livrou-se do Ryoga e segurando a gola da indumentária do Mousse e esbravejou – **Você faz idéia do quanto a Shampoo sofreu por tua causa até a gente chegar aqui?**

- E onde está essa mulher? – Mousse soltou-se dos braços nervosos.

- Oras, ela está... – Ranma percebeu a ausência da gatinha rosa e indagou – Cadê ela?

- Ela estava aqui agora – Akane passeou seu olhar por todos os lados, chamando o nome dela incessantemente e tornou a falar – estranho...

Shampoo estava escondida atrás da moita e sentiu seu coração disparar ao notar a presença do Mousse se aproximar de uma árvore perto dali.

- Eu tive um sonho daquela... – o amazona respirou fundo e continuou – ela deixou claro com todas as palavras que amava outro homem, desde então a única coisa que sinto por aquela mulher é ódio e desprezo.

Aquelas palavras do Mousse soaram como fortes agulhadas na gatinha rosa. Lágrimas grossas escorreram da Shampoo e ela atravessou os muros do Jardim Imperial, desaparecendo na gigantesca estrutura.

Akane percebeu a moita se mexer e disse: - Shampoo?

- O que foi? – Ranma indagou, sem deixar de encarar o general.

- Eu achei que tivesse visto ela... – a karateca respondeu.

- Enfim – Mousse disse – já decidiram o que vão fazer?

**- Vamos mukodono** – Cologne respondeu – não adiantará nada se continuarmos encarcerados aqui, depois pensamos melhor no que fazer...

**- Mas e a Shampoo?** – Ranma falou, preocupada – **precisamos encontrar ela antes de sair daqui!**

- Não subestime a minha neta – a anciã respondeu, segura – ela é nada mais nada menos que uma amazona e saberá se virar sozinha.

- Possivelmente aquela mulher já saiu daqui – Mousse comentou – eu não sinto nenhuma presença mais forte além da Yu...

- "Ele não se lembra que a Shampoo se transforma gato..." – Akane pensou, olhando para os arredores na esperança de encontrar sua colega.

Todos cumprimentaram o Mousse, chegando a vez da Cologne: - Antes me diga apenas o que pretende fazer quando você se lembrar de tudo.

- Eu não pretendo que elas atrapalhem o meu presente, minha senhora – Mousse confessou – Eu sinto estar na melhor fase da minha vida, pois tenho uma vaga impressão que antes de perder a memória não era grande coisa.

- De fato, não era mesmo – a anciã sorriu – hoje você se tornou uma das autoridades mais importantes desse império e conseguiu derrotar o noivo da minha neta.

**- Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que não lutei a sério?** – Ranma disse, irado.

Cologne ignorou as reclamações da garota de tranças vermelhas e procedeu: - Mas só não se esqueça de uma coisa: tudo tem um preço – continuou, séria – Lembre-se: você está indo contra a maré, mudando a história da China, modificando o passado de milhares de pessoas.

_- Eu sei dos riscos..._ – Mousse falou baixo, dando as costas para eles.

- Ah sim antes que eu me esqueça – Cologne entregou um embrulho nas mãos do amazona.

- O que é isso? – Mousse indagou, desinteressado.

- Uma proteção caso necessitar. Eu creio que elas são valorizadas em qualquer época... – essas foram as últimas palavras antes da anciã desaparecer no meio à fumaça branca junto com os outros.

Shampoo corria sem rumo nos corredores que dava acesso a infinitos aposentos. Uma empregada que trazia toalhas limpas quase tropeçou nela. Essa continuou a acelerar, chorando sem parar.

- "Baka, baka, aquele pato baka!" – a amazona pensou.

Nesse instante, duas serviçais surgiram na frente da gatinha rosa e ela se viu obrigada a mudar de caminho. As mulheres começaram a perseguí-la, largando os lençóis e cobertores no chão. A amazona percebeu a fresta de uma porta aberta e se enfiou dentro, escondendo-se debaixo da cama. Yu e as empregadas chegaram logo depois no mesmo instante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Yu indagou.

- "Essa voz..." – Shampoo pensou, rangendo os dentes – "a culpa é dessa mulher, por causa dela que Mousse continua preso aqui..."

Num ato impulsivo, a gatinha rosa saiu da cama e levantou seus pêlos de raiva, encarando a Yu que parecia gigante aos seus olhinhos. As arrumadeiras deram a volta por trás enquanto a amazona estava distraída com a presença da sua rival.

- Ela me parece um pouco violenta... – Yu comentou.

**- "Eu vou acabar com você!"** – Shampoo avançou para cima da mulher, arranhando o rosto dela com suas unhas afiadas.

**- Ai, ai pára seu gato malcriado!** – Yu afastou o animal e pegou-a pela pata traseira, descobrindo seu sexo – Quero dizer "malcriada"...

**- "Me solta sua desgraçada!"** – a amazona balançava suas patas dianteiras em revolta.

No próximo instante, Mousse apareceu diante do quarto, surpreendendo-se ao ver tantas mulheres juntas. Entrou apressadamente e viu a cena patética: Yu cheio de arranhões segurando uma gatinha rosa balançando suas patinhas.

- Que cara é essa? – o amazona não resistiu e deu uma risada solta e gostosa, enrubescendo o rosto das duas.

- Culpa – Yu mostrou o gato para ele e continuou – culpa dessa coisa aqui...

- Que gatinha diferente – o jovem chinês acariciou o rostinho macio da amazona e tirou-a das garras de Yu, embrulhando carinhosamente em seus braços.

- "Mousse..." – Shampoo sentiu a face avermelhar e o coração pulsar para fora.


	9. Dias tranquilos

- Espera – Yu indagou – você não está pensando em ficar com esse gato ou está?

- E qual é o problema? – Mousse explicou, acarinhando o rosto da gatinha – de onde eu vim, as pessoas tem animais dentro das casas como se fossem parte da família...

- Mas você está aqui e não lá – Yu disse, contrariada – e aqui pelo menos a maioria dos animais viram nossos alimentos...

- Um ensopado de gato cairia bem... – uma das arrumadeiras comentou, levantando os pêlos rosas da Shampoo em pavor.

- Esse gato ficará sob minha responsabilidade – o amazona disse, decidido – caso ela faça algum escândalo então verei o que fazer – acrescentou – mas fiquem tranquilas, pois hoje mesmo irei falar com o nosso imperador, mas eu tenho a plena certeza que seu coração generoso permitirá a estadia dessa gatinha aqui.

- Fazer o que não é... – Yu aproximou-se da gatinha e comentou cheio de ironia – agradece por ele ser bonzinho ouviu?

- Agora que tudo está resolvido, vocês podem voltar aos seus afazeres – Mousse ordenou, sentando-se na cama.

As empregadas sairam em reverência do quarto e o amazona ficou a sós com sua amada e sua gatinha rosa. Esperou as serviçais desaparecerem para se esticar no colchão. Yu deitou-se ao seu lado e Shampoo também se enroscou nele. Ali começaria uma disputa amorosa entre elas.

- Mas essa bichinha é safada não? – Yu indagou, despertando a ira da Shampoo.

- Pare de esquentar com bobeiras – Mousse disse – é só um gato.

- Se ainda fosse "um gato" e não "uma gata" ficaria mais sossegada – a jovem comentou emburrada, dando as costas para seu amado.

**- Espera um pouco** – o amazona sentou na cama e indagou, surpreso – você não está com ciúmes, ou está?

Ao virar seu corpo para o lado da chinesa, um pequeno embrulho caiu da indumentária de Mousse. A gatinha foi quem percebeu primeiro e ela desceu da cama, cutucando o pacotinho embrulhado com a pata.

- Ai, o que foi agora? – Yu ficou de pé e tomou o pertence caído no chão, desembrulhando cheio de curiosidade – isso é seu Mousse?

- Ah, segundo a senhora estrangeira é uma "proteção" – o amazona respondeu, levantando-se em seguida.

- Entendi... – a chinesa retirou um pedaço de papel com duas crianças que sorriam e uma senhora atrás deles e indagou – O que é isso?

- Isso se chama "fotografia", na minha época existe uma máquina para congelar nossas lembranças num papel, empreste-me – Mousse pegou a foto em mãos.

Uma dor assolou sua cabeça ao se reconhecer na foto e justamente ao lado da última mulher dessa face da Terra que queria lembrar: a jovem de cabelos roxos. Derrubou o retrato no chão e pressionou as têmporas.

Shampoo começou a chorar ao ver a fotografia caída no solo. Ficou nostálgica por alguns instantes, viajando num passado que hoje parecia ainda mais distante, recordando os momentos ao lado do amazona. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz abafada do seu amigo de infância.

- Jogue isso fora... – Mousse disse, com sofreguidão.

Yu assentiu a cabeça em sinal positivo, indo em direção a fotografia, entretanto a gatinha rosa não saia de cima da imagem. A jovem chinesa tentava retirar o papel debaixo das patas firmes a todo custo. Vendo o apego que a gatinha tinha pela foto, Mousse intercedeu no meio delas.

- Deixe ela ficar com essa foto – o amazona falou rouco – logo logo ela enjoa e pára de brincar...

- Quer que eu chame o médico? – Yu amparou seu amado, o ajudando se deitar no colchão.

- Não, obrigado – Mousse pediu – eu só quero que você me deixe sozinho um pouco nesse quarto...

- Imagina se te deixaria aqui nesse estado – a chinesa negou, acariciando o rosto suado do seu amado.

- Por favor... – o amazona insistiu, retribuindo o carinho da Yu com um beijo na mão.

- Tudo bem, vem cá gatinha – Yu saiu de perto do rapaz.

- Deixe ela aqui brincando, não me fará nenhum mal – Mousse disse, ficando de frente para a parede.

Shampoo mostrou a lingua discretamente para a sua rival, amando observá-la sair extremamente irritada do quarto, porém sem conseguir fazer nada.

Um silêncio absoluto tomou conta daquele aposento. Mousse permaneceu calado por um momento, agora fitando sua nova companheira de quarto. Apreciou a gatinha rosa ainda observando a foto, notando certo ar de tristeza nos seus olhinhos. Sem a forte presença da Yu, ele conseguia pensar melhor, colocar as idéias em ordem e refletir sobre os últimos diálogos trocados com a Cologne.

- "Indo contra a maré..." – repetiu trechos da conversa e indagou, estendendo sua mão para a gatinha rosa, que pulou nele sem hesitar – O que você faria no meu lugar gatinha?

- "Eu só queria tanto que tudo voltasse a ser como antes..." – a amazona pensou, entristecida.

De repente, Mousse ergueu a gatinha na altura de seu nariz como se carregasse um bebê frágil e indefeso. Shampoo ficou sem reação e sentiu o coração descompassar. Talvez pelo simples fato de reencontrá-lo mais homem, amadurecido e forte sem ser truculento. Seu rosto corou violentamente quando ele encostou os enormes lábios perto das orelhas.

- Hum... cheirinho de shampoo – o amazona sussurrou com uma voz sensualmente rouca nos ouvidos da pequena.

- "Por Kami pára com isso seu conquistador barato... seu estúpido... seu pato... se não eu..." – Shampoo fechou as pálpebras, tentando manter a sanidade.

- Já sei, você vai se chamar "Shampoo" – sorriu suavemente – o que acha?

- "Não pode ser..." – ficou emocionada e ao mesmo tempo pensativa – "será que isso é só coincidência?"

- Ih, vejo que não gostou muito – disse – então vamos pensar em alguma coisa melhor... – após uma longa pausa, continuou – Que tal, Lianhua?

- "Lianhua... flor de Lótus..." – Shampoo arregalou os olhos acanhados e soltou um miado baixo em aprovação.

- Está decidido – falou, sorrindo – Você vai se chamar "Lianhua" à partir de hoje – ele encostou seu nariz na fucinha da gatinha, a deixando vermelha igual um tomate.

- Eu ainda mato esse baka..." – Shampoo pensou, apoiando-se nele com suas patas dianteiras, ainda rubra.

Duas batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dos dois, a gatinha subiu num dos ombros de Mousse e ele abriu uma fresta da porta, suficiente para ver quem era o estraga-prazeres. Era a Yu ofegando por ar, tamanha era sua pressa.

**- O mestre voltou Mousse!** – Yu não esperou entrar no quarto e anunciou em voz alta, com sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**- Isso é verdade? **– Mousse esperou sua amada passar para o lado de dentro e indagou – **E como ele está?**

**- Sã e salvo!** – a chinesa pulou nos braços dele, fazendo Shampoo descer do seu amigo de infância, mesmo contrariada.

**- Que notícia boa!** – o amazona afastou da Yu, encarando-a com felicidade.

- E tem mais, ele conseguiu fazer um acordo para nos deixar em paz – completou – por uns tempos é claro...

- Eu quero vê-lo agora, tem como? – Mousse indagou, colocando a Lianhua no colo.

- O mestre já está a nossa espera no jardim, parece-me que quer falar algo importante a nós dois, vamos? – Yu agarrou o braço do jovem general propositalmente somente para apreciar a reação da gatinha e sugeriu – Eu só acho melhor deixarmos o gato aqui.

- Qual é o problema da Lianhua ir junto? – o amazona disse – É só um gato, não nos prejudicará em nada. Aliás, irei aproveitar essa ocasião e pedir a autorização do nosso mestre para ficar definitivamente com ela.

- Hum... quer dizer então esse é o nome dela agora... – Yu comentou, aborrecida.

- Eu queria batizá-la como "Shampoo", mas achei que esse nome seria melhor pelo cor dela – Mousse explicou, esboçando um sorriso sereno em seu rosto.

- Eu acho que você está mimando demais essa gatinha... – a chinesa falou, emburrada.

- E eu acho que você está ciumenta demais por causa de uma gatinha... – Mousse retrucou.

- Tudo bem você venceu – Yu cedeu à vontade do amado, para a felicidade da Shampoo, que sorria satisfeita.

Os três cruzaram a porta e passaram pelo espaçoso corredor digno de um palácio luxuoso, indo ao Jardim Imperial onde Liang Hu os aguardava em estado meditativo.

- Quanto tempo mestre... – Mousse ajoelhou-se perante a um dos homens mais respeitados depois do imperador.

Liang saiu da meditação e disse: - Que bom vê-lo vocês dois... quero dizer, vocês três – Hu percebeu na presença de um terceiro visitante encolhido no colo do seu aprendiz.

- Veja Lianhua, ele é o nosso professor – o amazona disse, acarinhando a testa delicada da gatinha.

- Eu vi que vocês se dão muito bem – Hu aproximou-se da pequena, mas quando esse tentou fazer um carinho, levou uma mordida – Opa...

- "Então quer dizer que Mousse está aqui por causa desse velho também..." – Shampoo pensou, intrigada.

**- Hei hei, o que essa folgada pensa que está fazendo? **– Yu arrancou a gatinha das mãos do amazona e virou-a de ponta-cabeça – **se ainda fosse só comigo que sou mulher como você tudo bem, mas desrespeitar assim o nosso mestre eu não permito! **

- Devolva ela para o Mousse – Hu ordenou, batendo de leve na cabeça da sua aprendiz.

- Sim, senhor mestre... – a chinesa soltou Lianhua nos braços do amazona.

- Pelo visto essa gatinha só gosta da sua companhia – Liang mudou drasticamente sua expressão e continuou – voltando ao assunto, eu preciso falar algo muito importante para vocês.

- "Nossa... eu nunca senti uma presença tão forte como esse homem" – Shampoo também ficou séria e continuou – "mais poderoso que o Mousse... que essa mulher..." – indagou para si, suando frio – "isso é desumano demais..."

- Bom, a Yu deve ter adiantado o assunto, mas eu consegui um acordo de paz com os opositores da nossa dinastia – ele continuou – porém sob uma condição: resignar a Cidade Proibida.

**- Como assim mestre?** – Yu indagou, desacreditada.

_- Mudar o curso da história..._ – Mousse murmurou sozinho, pensativo.

**- Você sabe de alguma coisa?** – a chinesa indagou seu amado, o vendo distante.

- O motivo é simples: eles querem o nosso afastamento para transformar a Cidade Proibida num ponto turístico... – Liang explicou, fitando o horizonte.

**- Mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa mestre** – Yu disse, revoltada – **não podemos esperar as coisas acontecerem de braços cruzados!**

- Claro que faremos – Liang direcionou seu olhar para seu aprendiz e falou – antes eu quero conversar a sós com Mousse, você poderia nos dar licença Yu?

**- Ah sim eu sou sempre a intrusa** **mesmo** – a chinesa bufou, nervosa.

- Se você prometer que manterá a calma durante a nossa conversa poderá ficar, agora caso contrário, eu prefiro que nos deixe sozinhos – Hu sugestionou, mantendo a serenidade.

- Eu juro que não vou me intrometer e nem me precipitar... – Yu fez a posição de meditação e permaneceu calada.

- Ótimo – Liang voltou a atenção para seu aprendiz e continuou – você tinha me dito no começo que veio de uma outra época e que não pertencia a esse mundo, possivelmente mais avançada que o nosso.

- Eu confirmo mestre – Mousse disse, convicto.

- Você deve imaginar que daqui a alguns dias o império todo entrará em árdua batalha contra os nossos opositores que são a maioria – concluiu – uma guerra onde milhares de vidas serão perdidas para defender o imperador, quem sabe o último da história desse país.

- O que o senhor quer me dizer com tudo isso? – o amazona indagou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Eu estou lhe dando a chance de fazer uma escolha – Liang explanou – durante a minha viagem eu estive refletindo bastante sobre sua situação meu jovem e fiquei imaginando como seria se você resgatasse o seu passado e quisesse retornar para sua casa.

- Mas eu... – Hu não deixou que o amazona continuasse o raciocínio.

- Eu confesso que no início realmente queria nomear você como meu sucessor – Liang continuou – mas depois da notícia que recebi do imperador sobre a visita dos seus amigos estrangeiros, certamente você deve estar dividido entre permanecer aqui e lutar conosco e retornar para o seu mundo – indagou – ou estou errado?

- Obrigado pela confiança mestre... – Mousse respondeu – eu pensei bastante sobre esse assunto na noite passada e cheguei a uma conclusão...

As mãos da Yu tremiam de medo, insegurança e desespero. Seus orbes negros ficaram marejados. Sua única vontade era agarrá-lo e implorar que não a abandonasse num momento tão crucial. Infelizmente havia feito a promessa de não interferir nas decisões do amado.

Por outro lado, Shampoo também parecia bastante nervosa e apreensiva. A vida toda ela o desprezara e sabia que não tinha direito algum para interferir na vida de Mousse.

- E qual é a sua escolha? – Liang indagou.

As duas não agüentaram a pressão e encararam juntas o olhar decidido do Mousse, esperando pela resposta que mudaria a vida de uma delas.

- Eu ficarei aqui e lutarei com vocês até a morte – o amazona sorriu determinado – porque essa é a minha família agora.

Yu não se conteve de tanta felicidade e se jogou nos braços do seu amado, o beijando com urgência e ardor para a surpresa do Liang. Ela colocou sua lingua dentro da boca maior, explorando cada canto daquela cavidade. Conhecia bem o gostinho dos lábios de Mousse, contudo sentia um sabor diferente. Beijaram-se por um tempo, ignorando completamente a presença do mestre e da gatinha.

Shampoo não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza e disparou dali. Seu desejo era perder a memória e esquecer a existência do Mousse e recomeçar uma nova vida.

Com um pouco de demora, Hu tossiu com intenção de trazer os pombinhos para a realidade. O casal ficou sem graça.

- Estão dispensados por hoje – Liang disse, rindo.

- Mas mestre não seria melhor nos preparar e... – Hu não permitiu que o amazona continuasse a fala.

- Descanso também faz parte do treinamento – o homem de meia-idade respondeu.

- Sendo assim – Yu puxou o amazona pelo braço e disse – vamos aproveitar esse dia para "descansar"...

Mousse percebeu a ausência da sua gatinha e indagou, preocupado: - Cadê Lianhua? Ela estava aqui até agora...

- Ah, daqui a pouco ela deve aparecer – Yu disse, com uma voz maliciosa – agora vem que eu quero te fazer uma "massagem" bem gostosa no quarto...

- Hum... mal posso esperar... – Mousse respondeu na mesma malícia.

O dia passou rápido e o sol já desaparecia no horizonte, anunciando a chegada do anoitecer. Um casal estava dormindo semi-nus, cobertos apenas por um único lençol.

De repente, Mousse abriu suas pálpebras sonolentas e sentou-se na cama sem fazer barulho, pois não queria despertar a bela adormecida. Ele contemplou a beleza da amada e acariciou o rosto, depositando um beijo terno nos lábios arosados que respiravam tranquilamente.

Passeou o olhar pelo quarto que passara os melhores e os piores momentos da sua vida. Ali tivera sua primeira noite de amor com uma mulher. Encontrara uma gatinha muito especial. Opa! Falando nela, cadê a Lianhua?

- "Estranho... ela está demorando demais para voltar..." – Mousse vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto em busca da sua pequena companheira – "Será que ela se perdeu?"

Ao sair do aposento, Mousse escutou o barulho forte de chuva e apressou os passos, e percorrendo os corredores, adentrou nos quartos vazios, seguindo rumo à outros pavilhões e palácios sem dar importância em se molhar de cabeça aos pés.

Depois de muito correr, alcançou o jardim imperial e vasculhou a área toda e quando estava a um passo de deixar aquele local, ouviu miados baixos e fracos vindo das moitas. Vasculhou todas elas desesperadamente, gritando seu nome:

**- Cadê você?** – Ele explorou a última moita e esboçou um sorriso aliviado – **Lianhua! **

Mousse estendeu a mão, mas a gatinha recuou alguns passos para trás. Ela parecia bastante nervosa com sua presença. Ele abaixou-se na altura da Shampoo e arriscou uma nova aproximação, entretanto, ela desviou mais uma vez.

- Calma, sou eu... – o amazona disse, com uma voz doce.

**- "Vai embora seu traidor!"** – Lianhua pensou, mostrando suas unhas afiadas.

Shampoo deu um salto e arranhou o belo rosto do seu amigo de infância, descontando todo seu ódio e decepção. Após inúmeras tentativas, Mousse conseguiu embrulhá-la em seus braços, fazendo bater coração com coração.

- "Pára por favor... pára de ser carinhoso comigo... se não eu vou acabar confundindo as coisas seu baka..." – ela pensou, deixando lágrimas escorrerem livremente da face.

- Eu quero que saiba de uma coisa: você também faz parte da minha família e vou te proteger com todas as minhas forças, ouviu bem? – o amazona sorriu, sem ligar para seus machucados.

Todos os seus ressentimentos acumulados, as feridas na alma e no orgulho de mulher cairam por terra ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão puras e sinceras segregadas na boca do Mousse. Ela encostou seu rostinho na dele e começou a lamber ferida por ferida, alcançando os temidos e desejosos lábios do homem. Seu único desejo era que os deuses parassem o tempo.

Shampoo se fantasiou na sua forma de humana e beijou o amazona cheio de fervor, sentindo urgência em explorar todos os cantos daquela cavidade. Afastou-se da boca somente para respirar e junto com essa necessidade veio a razão que ela havia deixado de lado.

- Boa menina... – Mousse disse, acariciando as proximidades das orelhas empinadas.

- "Eu... eu beijei ele..." – a gatinha pensou, tocando os próprios lábios com a pata.

- Está com frio? – o amazona ocultou Lianhua dentro da sua indumentária, deixando apenas o rostinho à mostra – vou ver se eu consigo alguma coisa para te aquecer...

Mousse seguiu a um dos edifícios onde ficavam hospedadas as criadas e encontrando a primeira janela acesa, entrou discretamente no aposento, pedindo água quente. Ela o conduziu a uma espécie de sauna e preparou um banho num pequeno tanque utilizada normalmente pelas empregadas.

- O senhor só me promete que não vai comentar com ninguém que esteve aqui? – a mulher comentou, receosa – caso alguém descubra, não sei o que será de mim...

- Fique tranquila – Mousse piscou – isso vai ficar entre eu e você.

- "Seu abusado..." – a gatinha colocou para fora suas garras e arranhou a face direita do amazona, irritada – "você não era assim Mu-Tsu!"

- Senhor, está tudo bem? – a serviçal indagou, assustada com a agressividade da gata.

- Não se preocupe com a Lianhua... – o jovem general escondeu o rosto da pequena na roupa – ela não costuma ser assim tão violenta...

- Bom, aqui está tudo o que necessita – a serviçal disse, entregando uma toalha seca e roupas improvisadas.

Ao ver a criada sair da sala de banho, ele começou a despir-se na frente da sua pequena companheira, retirando peça por peça até ficar completamente nu, revelando seu corpo talhado em músculos de amazona. Shampoo deu as costas para ele, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento ínfimo.

Mousse caminhou em direção a Lianhua e enrolou-a carinhosamente na toalha, secando os pêlos encharcados. Shampoo não teve outra escolha a não ser encará-lo de frente, no entanto, permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Agora sim podemos entrar – ele comentou.

Shampoo engoliu seco e sacudindo a cabeça em sinal negativo, imaginou o escândalo que seria caso ele descobrisse sua real identidade ao se banharem juntos. Com movimentos rápidos, ela escapou das mãos grandes que tentavam lhe capturar a qualquer custo.

- O que houve? – ele tirou as próprias conclusões – ih, eu já entendi – completou – você não gosta de tomar banho, acertei?

- "Eu adoro banho seu baka, mas não posso..." – a gatinha cobriu o rosto com uma pata e bufou sozinha – "tudo culpa sua..."

- Então vou fazer o seguinte... – disse.

Mousse pegou a toalha pendurada em seu pescoço e mergulhou no enorme tanque, torcendo firmemente até não pingar nenhuma água, a envolvendo no corpo da pequenina para esquentar.

Ele soltou um espirro e indagou, sorrindo – está melhor assim?

Os dois não demoraram muito no banho e retornaram para o aposento onde Yu dormia num sono pesado. Mousse entrou calmamente com a Lianhua no colo e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, colocando a gata entre ele e a sua amada, como se criasse uma barreira invisível.

As horas passaram depressa e os primeiros raios solares adentravam pela pequena janela daquele quarto, anunciando a chegada do amanhecer. Yu despertou num pulo, assustando-se com a presença da gatinha ao seu lado.

Tanto o amazona como a Shampoo despertaram logo em seguida devido ao grito abafado da Yu e Mousse esticou seus braços preguiçosos, bocejando alto enquanto a Lianhua pulava de susto para fora da cama.

**- O que significa isso?** – Yu esbravejou, extremamente nervosa – **Você querer cuidar desse gato tudo bem, mas dormir na sua cama já é demais!**

- E qual é o problema eu posso saber? – Mousse indagou, surpreso com a reação violenta da jovem guerreira.

- Esse seu apego por ela, eu não sei... – a chinesa disse, desconfiada.

- "Porque Mu-Tsu me ama sua lesada" – Shampoo repensou, insegura – "eu quero dizer, acho que ele ainda me ama..."

- Eu queria mesmo saber o porquê desse alvoroço todo por causa de uma gatinha... – o amazona falou, confuso.

- Ah deixa para lá – Yu falou, chateada – Com tanto que esse gato não durma mais com a gente, eu te perdôo – ela não permitiu Mousse falar e continuou – vamos treinar um pouco...

Os próximos dias transcorreram sem grandes tumultos e Shampoo aproveitava em assistir os treinos do seu amigo de infância, constatando o quão Liang Hu era um homem verdadeiramente incrível, forte e tranquilo. O amazona também a surpreendia a cada treinamento, ele aperfeiçoava técnicas antigas, aprendia golpes novos e adquiria poder e equilíbrio, preparando-se para um grande dia do confronto que não tardaria a chegar...

Enquanto isso, a inteligência chinesa planejava uma invasão no palácio Imperial, contratando milhares de atiradores e lutadores de artes marciais. Seguir acordo de paz? Isso estava totalmente fora de sua cogitação! Aproveitaria o desleixo da oposição para golpear pelas costas.

Era um plano perfeito.

- Esse assalto será executado quando vossa majestade? – o homem indagou, em reverência.

- Hoje de madrugada meu caro Lei Li – a autoridade respondeu, sorrindo cinicamente.

Lei Li significava "O Trovão Forte". O homem era um lutador profissional de Kung-Fu e um dos braços direitos da máxima autoridade de toda a sociedade chinesa. Ele tinha cabelos negros e soltos assim como seus olhos que escondiam muitos segredos.

- E quanto a minha oferta está de pé? – Li perguntou.

- É óbvio que sim, mas... – a autoridade disse, dando ênfase na voz –** como prova eu quero a cabeça do Liang Hu na minha mesa, fui claro? **

- Eu estou às suas ordens... – Lei respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Esse homem que tanto falam é uma espécie de "escudo do imperador" de acordo as fontes que eu obtive – disse.

- Tem apenas uma coisa que me preocupo... – continuou – a Yu me disse na última carta que Liang está com um aprendiz novo...

- E qual o nome dele? – perguntou, curioso.

- "Mousse", segundo ela – esboçou um sorriso debochado – parece que homem não bate bem da cabeça e diz que "veio de outra época", fora que o idiota caiu direitinho no lábio dela...

- Eu não sei, não confio em mulheres – comentou – elas sempre acabam "misturando as coisas"...

- Imagina – sorriu, seguro – ela como uma profissional, não trocaria uma grana preta por causa de um "casinho amoroso".

- Nesse caso – o homem bateu na mesa e ordenou – **eu quero que acabe com qualquer um que cruzar o nosso caminho!**

- Fique tranquilo – falou, sorrindo – o governo está do nosso lado, eles estão interessados demais em transformar aquela Cidade em ponto turístico...

**- E certamente será o fim da última dinastia chinesa!** – gargalhou alto, ecoando para todos os lados daquela sala.

Como vamos entrar no capítulo 11, eu quero fazer alguns esclarecimentos aos meus leitores... (a Ranma-chan que sempre acompanha ele)

Bom, a primeira é sobre a Yu, no começo sua "função" era só "tumultar" o relacionamento entre Mousse e Shampoo (mais do que já estava), mas no decorrer dos capítulos tive algumas idéias e agora que vocês leitores já sabem que ela é uma espiã enviada por uma espécie de "clã protestante ao do Liang Hu" ou "máfia ligada ao governo". Enfim... vamos ver no que isso vai dar nos próximos capítulos...

Agora é sobre a Cidade Proibida. Nada que se passa ali, vejam bem NADA que se passa nessa fanfic é REAL ou tirada de algum documentário (como o filme "A Última Dinastia Chinesa" ou coisa parecida), ela é totalmente fictícia, saiu da minha cabeça e lógico, os filmes chineses como "O Clã das Adagas Voadoras" e "Herói" entre outros me serviram como alguma inspiração já que quem assistiu alguma delas são filmes meio sem nexo e com finais alternativas (no caso do segundo filme que citei aqui).

Bom, é isso... e para não perder o costume (estava demorando rs), qualquer esclarecimento, dúvida, chumbada na caixinha aí embaixo o/

**Himiko**


	10. O ataque surpresa

Cologne estava a alguns quilômetros da Cidade Proibida em companhia dos colegas da sua neta, analisando algo num livro da história da Antiga China que havia trazido consigo. Subitamente, a anciã sentiu um aperto assolar seu peito, fazendo ela parar a leitura e derrubar o livro.

- Tudo bem obaachan*? – Akane indagou, preocupada.

- Os dois estão em perigo... – Cologne disse – nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa o mais rápido possível...

- O problema que estamos aqui acampados em vigia a umas duas semanas velha – Ranma comentou, bocejando.

Nesse instante, a karateca percebeu uma mudança nas páginas abertas do livro caído no chão. Ela tomou um susto e soltou um grito abafado, chamando a atenção de todos.

**- Está tudo bem Akane-san?** – Ryoga chegou antes do seu prometido e manipulando a ocasião para uma aproximação mais íntima, indagou preocupado.

**- Sai para lá seu "porco tarado"!** – Ranma chutou seu colega para longe da sua namorada, repetindo a pergunta feita por ele em outras palavras – O que houve?

- As páginas do livro... – a karateca respondeu, gaguejando – **elas modificaram!**

- Mentira, eu não vi nada de diferente – Saotome disse, olhando as páginas – eu acho que essa viagem está te fazendo ma... – antes que ele terminasse a fala, Akane interrompeu, o socando violentamente em seu rosto.

**- Seu grosso!** – a karateca bufou baixinho – nem deveria ter respondido...

- Eu gostaria muito de te dar razão mukodono... – Cologne analisou as folhas uma por uma e concluiu, apreensiva – a história já começou a tomar outros rumos...

- E agora o que vamos fazer? – Ryoga indagou.

- O jeito é esperar o anoitecer e invadir a Cidade... – a anciã sugeriu – provavelmente de noite será mais fácil...

- Vamos entrar lá de novo? – Ranma comentou, contrariado – Tomara que seu plano dê certo porque não estou a fim de ser preso outra vez...

- Talvez seja necessário aquecer um pouco o corpo... – Cologne falou.

- Fazer o quê... – Saotome disse.

As horas passaram num sopro e o sol já se escondia no horizonte e anunciava a chegada do anoitecer. Um pequeno grupo de homens mascarados de preto surgiram a certa distância da entrada principal e ficaram à espera da ocasião adequada para iniciar o ataque. Logo em seguida, atiradores apareceram em todos os lados, cercando a Cidade Proibida.

O homem que parecia o líder dos encapotados, acenou para os outros lutadores ao notar o momento da troca de escala entre os guardas.

_**E a invasão começou. **_

Lei Li aproveitou a distração dos guardas e aproximou-se de um deles pelas costas, o silenciando apenas com um golpe na região abaixo das orelhas. Embora Li estivesse disfarçado, outros soldados logo reconheceram através daquele golpe tão familiar.

- Você é o... – um deles arriscou em citar o nome – você é o... – antes que o guarda terminasse de falar seu nome, esse foi calado pelo lutador de Kung-Fu.

**- Lei Li** – o homem retirou a máscara e sorriu malevolamente – **é hoje que irei me vingar daquele que roubou tudo o que era meu! Me aguarde Liang!**

Mousse clamou "socorro", quase num grito e abriu os olhos como se despertasse de um pesadelo. Passou a mão na sua testa, limpando o suor gelado ao mesmo tempo que ofegava por ar. Yu a gatinha também acordaram devido o susto do amazona.

- É aquele mesmo pesadelo? – Yu disse com uma voz sonolenta, acariciando o rosto dele para tranquilizar – Fique calmo que eu estou aqui com você...

- "Que tipo de sonho será esse?" – Shampoo indagou para si, curiosa.

- Eu já estou bem...

O amazona saiu da cama e seguiu em direção a entrada, acompanhado pela Lianhua. Aquela situação virara rotina desde sua chegada na Cidade Proibida. Mousse empurrava alguém e ficava embaixo dos escombros de árvores num lugar desconhecido.

- Merda – o jovem general murmurou baixo, atordoado – eu queria tanto parar de sonhar com essas coisas...

- "E eu queria tanto que você se lembrasse de tudo..." – a gatinha pensou, entristecida.

Um dia Mousse se lembraria de tudo e Shampoo esperaria ansiosamente por esse dia, seja ela cedo ou tarde. Mal sabiam ambos que esse grande momento estava prestes a acontecer...

De repente, um vulto negro assaltou o amazona. Mesmo sob forte enxaqueca, Mousse enfrentou o invasor com fervor. Seus golpes eram tão familiares a ponto de imaginar que estava lutando contra seu mestre.

Enquanto isso, Shampoo corria apressadamente em direção ao aposento. A gatinha chegou afobada no quarto e pulou sobre a Yu para pedir ajuda. Após muita insistência, a jovem cedeu aos apelos da pequenina.

- Eu já vou... – Yu murmurou, espreguiçando os braços.

O barulho da porta sendo arrombada bruscamente tratou de reativar seus sentidos. Um homem disfarçado de soldado do império invadiu o quarto, empalidecendo a face da chinesa. Shampoo se enfiou debaixo das cobertas para escutar a conversa.

- O mestre Lei Li mandou-me informar sobre o assalto de hoje – o espião anunciou, em reverência – ele também pediu que você se juntasse aos invasores.

**- Como assim?** – Yu reclamou, desesperada – **Isso não foi o combinado!**

- "Quer dizer que essa mulher é uma espiã?" – Shampoo refletiu, aflita – "Mu-Tsu precisa saber disso o mais rápido possível..."

Shampoo saiu daquele quarto sem ser vista, buscando desesperadamente por água quente. Lembrou-se então da sala de banho frequentada pelas empregadas e rumou na esperança dos invasores não terem alcançado ainda o pavilhão das serviçais.

Ao notar algumas criadas se banhando tranquilamente, a gatinha não pensou duas vezes e enfiou-se no meio delas, retornando a sua forma de humana. As mulheres gritaram de pavor e Shampoo foi obrigada a golpear todas elas.

- Shampoo não gosta de bater em pessoas indefesas – Shampoo continuou, vestindo-se com as roupas delas – **mas gomen, é por uma causa maior!**

Com passos rápidos e determinados, Shampoo disparou dali, e cruzando com alguns mascarados, despistou todos eles. Atravessou alguns edifícios e reencontrou sua bisavó em companhia da karateca, perdidas naquele labirinto.

**- Minha neta!** – Cologne comentou, emocionada.

- Ainda bem que está viva! – Akane disse, aliviada.

- Você pensa que eu sou quem? – Shampoo respondeu cheio de si – Eu sou a Shampoo, uma mulher do clã dos Amazonas.

- Vamos continuar essa conversa em outro lugar porque ficar aqui é perigoso – a anciã sugeriu, em estado de alerta.

- Falando nisso, onde você estava indo com tanta pressa? – a karateca indagou.

**- Aquela desgraçada traiu o Mu-Tsu...** – Shampoo mordeu o lábio inferior e fechando a mão em punho, disse – eu preciso avisar ele antes que seja tarde demais...

- Shampoo... você... – Akane falou, surpresa com a preocupação da amazona em relação ao Mousse.

Shampoo entendeu a mensagem e corando violentamente, desconversou: - Eu não estou interessada nele, só fiquei com pena daquele pato idiota e ingênuo...

- Mas você é mesmo carne de pescoço hein garota... – a karateca confessou.

**- Kuso**, esse lugar é enorme!** – Ranma reclamou, chutando a face de um soldado.

**- Pára de reclamar um pouco e se preocupe mais com a sua noiva, seu imbecil!** – Ryoga desabafou, dando uma cotovelada num adversário – se você não tivesse perdido ela de vista...

**- Você que não tem senso de direção e a culpa é minha?** – Saotome socou um inimigo e sorriu brincalhão – Isso está fácil demais... – disse, golpeando mais um soldado – **vinte e quatro!**

**- Vinte e cinco!** – Ryoga gritou, descontando a fúria no homem fardado diante dos seus olhos – **Eu já irei te salvar minha amada Akane-san! **

**- Vinte e seis!** – Ranma debochou, desferindo uma joelhada num homem de sabre – **ela não está nem aí para você seu porco! **

**- Vinte e sete!** – Ryoga entrou na frente do seu rival e golpeu a face do soldado – **cala essa boca seu travesti! **

**- Hei, esse alvo era meu!** – Saotome bufou.

Duas presenças fortes trataram de incomodar Ranma. Ele parou de atacar os inimigos, deixando todo o serviço sujo para o Ryoga. Avistou dois homens lutando incessantemente sobre o telhado de um dos pavilhões próximos dali.

**- Me ajuda aqui seu inútil!** – Ryoga comentou, chutando e socando os adversários.

- Veja aquilo – Ranma disse sério, apontando com seu dedo indicador.

- Mas aquele é o Mousse... – Ryoga golpeou o último soldado.

- Vamos lá – Saotome falou.

Os dois deixaram a montanha de soldados desfalecidos para trás, rumando em direção ao cenário de uma batalha que parecia sem fim. Eles se limitaram em assistir o espétaculo a alguns palmos, tentando acompanhar os movimentos predatórios e extremamente velozes aos seus olhares.

- Você está enxergando alguma coisa? – Ryoga indagou, engolindo saliva.

- Só um pouco... – Ranma respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do Mousse.

**- Ranma, Ryoga-kun!** – Akane acenou a mão para eles.

**- Até que enfim nos reencontramos!** – Ryoga comentou, aliviado.

- Está tudo bem com você Shampoo? – Ranma indagou.

- Eu estou... – a amazona respondeu desinteressada, fitando atentamente o seu amigo de infância.

Todos continuaram a assistir a difícil disputa entre Mousse e o Lei Li. Tanto um como o outro não cediam a vitória e aumentavam cada vez mais a sequência de golpes. Ambos abusavam das técnicas poderosas de Kung-Fu, mescladas a golpes utilizando energias psíquicas.

A batalha se estendeu até o alvorecer e o amazona sabia que não iria aguentar muito tempo naquele ritmo tenso e acelerado. Lei aproveitou o deslize de Mousse para golpear fortemente a face, o derrubando do telhado.

Num ato impulsivo, Shampoo interrompeu a luta, correndo para socorrer seu amigo de infância. Yu chegou primeiro, empurrando sua rival para bem longe.

**- Não ouse em chegar perto do meu homem!** – Yu murmurou para ela mesma – Eu devia ter acabado com ela naquela hora...

**- Vai enganar ele até quando sua pistoleira? – **Shampoo disse em alto e bom som – **eu escutei aquele soldado dizendo para você se juntar a esse homem que está lutando contra o Mu-Tsu!**

- Agora eu entendi tudo... – Yu comentou – aquele gato não era inofensivo coisa alguma – enfatizou – **era você transformada! **– bateu os pés no chão – como eu não desconfiei disso antes?

**- Larga do Mu-Tsu, sua espiã!** – a amazona tomou posição de combate.

- O que aquela mulher está dizendo é verdade? – Mousse indagou, encarando Lei.

**- Ela não te ama de verdade Mu-Tsu!** – Shampoo alertou – Ela teria falado a verdade se realmente te amasse...– acrescentou – **eu jamais ia trair o homem que amo!**

Lei não queria que aquela conversa se estendesse mais e desceu rapidamente sobre o amazona, atingindo sua barriga com seu punho de aço. O impacto era tamanha que Mousse cuspiu saliva pela boca.

- Espero que não tenha se esquecido de mim... – Li disse, cheio de ironia.

Um vulto apareceu rapidamente atrás do Lei e golpeou lhe pelas costas, surpreendendo a todos, principalmente o Mousse.

- Eu serei o seu próximo oponente – Hu falou, amparando o seu aprendiz – meus parabéns pela luta Mu-Tsu, estou muito impressionado com a sua evolução em tão pouco tempo – confortou – agora descanse um pouco.

- Mestre... – essas foram as últimas palavras do Mousse antes dele perder a consciência.


	11. O retorno

_A canção dos pássaros tratou de despertar Mousse. Ele levantou-se com certa dificuldade e começou a passear seu olhar curioso pelos arredores daquela floresta desconhecida. Logo, sentiu a presença de alguém e escondeu-se atrás de uma frondosa árvore. Seus olhos ficaram surpresos ao constatar que estava se vendo do outro lado treinar arduamente, descontando toda a fúria nos punhos. _

_- "Mas como isso é possível?" – Mousse se questionou, assustado._

_O "outro Mousse" não notou sua presença e continuou a treinar sem parar. Ele parecia desesperado e de uma certa forma atormentado também. As únicas palavras que segregavam na sua boca era um nome estranho aos seus ouvidos._

_**- Eu acabarei com você Saotome Ranma!**__ – Ele gritou, socando a árvore com raiva. _

_- "Com esse treino de amador jamais conseguirá sair do lugar..." – Mousse indagou, respirando fundo em reprovação – "será que eu era tão idiota assim?"_

_O treinamento se estendeu até ele escutar uma voz feminina chamar seu nome. Ao averiguar a senhora de idade bastante avançada, Mousse sentiu novamente aquela forte enxaqueca atormentar sua mente. Quanto mais o som dos passos daquela anciã cresciam nos seus ouvidos, sua dor de cabeça agravava a ponto de sentir vertigem._

_Um dia o amazona sabia que lembraria de tudo. "Então qual era a razão de estender a tortura por mais tempo?" Pensava ele. _

_- "Eu tenho que resistir... eu vou resistir a essa dor!" _

_Além da enxaqueca, agora Mousse também sentia fortes dores no peito como se fossem agulhadas. Ele pressionou a mão contra a região peitoral, ofegando por ar. Aguentaria todos os obstáculos da sua consciência covarde custasse o que custasse. _

_A tontura agravou cada vez mais e bagunçou sua vista na cena onde o "outro" Mousse corria para socorrer a idosa. Finamente conseguiu ver nitidamente o rosto da sua genitora, embora as aguilhadas incomodassem sua mente._

_As lembranças começaram a florescer aos poucos na sua mente atormentada desde sua ida para a China até o verdadeiro motivo que ficara soterrado debaixo das árvores. Eram tantas as recordações que deixara Mousse em estado convulsivo. _

**- Mu-Tsu, acorda Mu-Tsu!** – uma voz estridente despertou o amazona do transe.

Mousse sentou na cama, suado e ofegante. Ele passeou os olhos perdidos por todos os cantos daquele estranho aposento. Estava cercado por todos os seus colegas, além da Shampoo e das duas anciãs.

- Onde eu... – Mousse disse, entre pausas – onde eu estou?

- Estamos na China atual – Cologne respondeu.

- Por Tenma-sama*... – Shampoo comentou baixinho, aliviada – eu pensei que você nunca mais fosse acordar...

- "Que sensação estranha" – o amazona falou em pensamentos – "eu recuperei a minha memória, mas sinto que alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim..."

- Agora que todo mundo está sã e salvo, só falta Mousse se lembrar de tudo e vai estar tudo resolvido – Ranma espreguiçou os braços.

- Mas eu vou dizer uma coisa... – Ryoga comentou – eu sinto falta daqueles enormes óculos garrafais que você usava.

- Nem me fale – Ranma disse, rindo – ele escorregando que nem idiota e agarrando qualquer um era hilário!

- Hei, hei parem vocês dois – a karateca interrompeu a conversa entre seu namorado e Ryoga – coitado do Mousse, assim ele não vai querer mesmo lembrar de nada...

- Shampoo concorda com Akane... – Shampoo disse.

- "É melhor não falar nada mesmo..." – o amazona pensou, cruzando os braços – "talvez eu conversasse só com a Yu. E falando nela, cadê?" – uma idéia monstruosa passou pela sua cabeça e saindo da cama, indagou aflito – **Onde está a Yu? O que vocês fizeram com ela? **

- Eu... – Shampoo respondeu, irritada – eu tranquei ela no sóton...

Com um olhar enciumado, Shampoo acompanhou o Mousse desaparecer nas escadas que dava acesso ao terceiro andar. Yu impedira o resgate do amazona a todo custo e fora silenciada por eles e trazida para a China atual.

- Ah não – Ranma reclamou – depois de tudo o que a gente fez, o idiota vai lá para soltar ela...

Ao chegar no sóton, Mousse começou a caminhar em passos lentos naquela escuridão empoeirada, emitindo um som típico de madeira velha. Quando sua visão ficou acostumada, encontrou Yu desfalecida e acorrentada do pescoço para baixo.

O amazona imediatamente a libertou das amarras e sacudindo os ombros menores, reativou seus sentidos. Aos poucos Yu recobriu sua consciência, mas ainda estava atordoada devido efeito do sonífero que injetara nela antes do regresso ao século vinte e um**.

- Eu... – Yu massageou as têmporas e continuou como se estivesse falando sozinha – eu tentei impedir de levarem você e... – o amazona não permitiu que ela terminasse sua fala.

- Provavelmente cedaram você – Mousse comentou, espantando o pó.

- Que tipo de erva é essa? – falou, surpresa – Eu não conheço nenhuma tão poderosa como essa que me deram...

- Não são ervas, são "remédios" – explicou – as ervas continuam sendo utilizadas, mas nessa época elas são misturadas com substâncias químicas.

- Eu realmente estou no seu mundo pelo visto – acrescentou – que por sinal parece bem mais avançada do que a minha.

- Yu, eu queria... – ela interrompeu o raciocínio do Mousse.

- Você quer saber se realmente sou ou não traidora do Imperador, acertei? – Yu falou, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do Mousse – Vamos para um lugar melhor...

O amazona desceu a escada junto com a Yu e pediu licença ao grupo para esvaziar o quarto por alguns instantes. Assim que Mousse encostou a porta, seus colegas curiosos colaram os ouvidos próximos a fechadura.

- Pronto – ele disse, sentando-se na cama – pode começar...

- Você se lembra quando falei sobre o meu passado? – indagou, fitando a janela.

- Sim é claro. Você estava ótima naquele teatrinho – acrescentou, cheio de ironia – se sairia uma boa atriz.

- Por favor, me escute... – explicou, encarando o olhar magoado do seu amado – eu não menti quando falei sobre o meu passado para você, só omiti algumas coisas...

- Sou todo ouvidos – disse – continue...

- Eu lembro que falei sobre a proteção do imperador em troca de noites de prazeres e o nojo que sentia por aquele homem – falou.

- Sim, me lembro... – respondeu.

- Então, eu comecei a pensar em fugir daquela prisão, queria deixar tudo para trás e recomeçar uma nova vida bem longe – explicou – foi quando sem querer escutei uma conversa entre um soldado e o Lei Li sobre o plano de destruir o imperador e transformar aquele inferno num ponto turístico. Flagrei os dois e pedi que me tirassem dali em troca de confidenciar tudo o que se passava na Cidade Proibida.

- Qual é a sua relação com Lei Li? – indagou.

- Lei Li era um dos generais, assim como foi nosso o mestre – continuou – o problema que Lei Li jamais aceitou o fato dele não ter sido o escolhido para ser o "braço direito" do imperador.

- E por isso que Lei Li veio atrás do mestre... – falou, tirando as palavras da boca da Yu.

- Aquele acordo de paz que o mestre conseguiu durante sua viagem fui eu quem tinha sugerido ao Lei Li para não prejudicar o nosso mestre – respirou fundo – mas quando aquele soldado estrangeiro invadiu o jardim de surpresa imaginei que o Lei Li tivesse me traído e matado o mestre, por isso fiquei desesperada...

- E o bobo da história fui eu em salvar a pistoleira... – desabafou, jogando a franja para trás.

- Não diga isso... – deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, mordendo o lábio inferior – eu abri mão de tudo porque me apaixonei por você.

- Se me amasse de verdade teria contado toda a verdade antes... – ficou de pé e deu as costas a ela.

**- Julgar os outros é fácil não?** – Yu fitou novamente a paisagem pela janela e murmurou, lacrimejando – eu só queria liberdade como as mulheres desse mundo parecem ser...

Yu não deixou que o amazona tocasse seus ombros, e afastando os dedos atrevidos com a sua palma da mão, disparou rumo a saída daquele estabelecimento. Mousse tentou alcançar ela, no entanto, foi barrado pela Cologne antes mesmo de ganhar o térreo.

- Deixe ela sozinha agora – a anciã alertou – a situação só vai piorar você indo atrás.

**- Vê se me erra sua velha ingrata!** – Mousse gritou, descendo rapidamente as escadas.

Cologne percebeu um brilho familiar no olhar do seu empregado e pensou, desconfiada: - "Aquele jeito em falar comigo... será que..." – a voz desesperada da karateca interrompeu seu raciocínio.

**- Obaachan, obaachan!** – Akane disse, ofegando por ar – **vem logo que a Shampoo está estranha! **

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Cologne indagou, surpresa.

- Ela – a karateca retomou o fôlego e concluiu – **ela está desaparecendo! **

**- O que?** – Cologne arregalou seus olhinhos assustados.

Com passos apertados, Mousse corria desenfreadamente a procura de sua amada mesmo sem saber seu paradeiro. Ele parava as pessoas nas ruas em busca de pistas, infelizmente ninguém havia visto alguém semelhante a Yu.

Após correr muito, o amazona finalmente se entregou ao cansaço e sentou num dos assentos públicos de um parque perto da loja, entrando em estado meditativo. Nesse instante, um casal de turistas surgiu diante do Mousse.

- O que acha de irmos a Cidade Proibida amanhã? – a mulher indagou, com uma voz suave e doce.

**- Isso!** – Mousse exclamou alto, chamando a atenção do casal.

Mousse sequer deu importância a reação dos pombinhos e rumou em direção a Cidade Proibida. Demorou cerca de trinta minutos e já se encontrava em frente a um dos pontos turísticos mais famosos da atual China. Ali estava Yu, admirada com a quantidade de pessoas que transitavam pelo portão central.

- Eu imaginei que você estivesse aqui... – comentou, ofegante.

- Ainda bem – sorriu vitoriosa – ao menos agora eu sei que o meu sacrifício valerá a pena e ficarei livre daquela prisão...

De repente, uma tontura inexplicável atingiu a Yu, ela estava zonza, sentia o corpo todo gelar e o sangue circular menos nas veias. Sua mente lhe traía pouco a pouco, perdendo o controle sobre sua consciência e embaralhando todos os seus pensamentos. Os músculos das suas mãos contraiam, os ossos das pernas pareciam ter sido triturados, tamanha era a dor. Sem resistir ao sofrimento, a jovem desfaleceu no chão.

Mousse apressadamente socorreu a chinesa, porém sua expressão foi de susto para terror quando notou que os ombros menores ficaram transparentes. No momento seguinte, a karateca apareceu arfante diante do casal junto com a Cologne.

**- Aqui também já começou!** – a anciã comentou, preocupada.

**- Como assim?** – o amazona indagou, carregando a Yu nos braços.

- Eu também quero saber obaachan... – Akane disse.

- Vamos voltar para a loja – Cologne acrescentou – eu explicarei assim que chegarmos lá.


	12. Duas mulheres, uma existência

Com passos rápidos e agitados, Ranma andava para os lados daquele quarto até notar a presença da kareteca em companhia da anciã e Mousse. Ryoga, ao contrário do garoto de tranças, permanecia de pálpebras fechadas e em estado meditativo como se quisesse buscar uma resposta nos seus pensamentos.

**- Finalmente vocês chegaram!** – Saotome continuou, nervoso – **Agora** **explica logo o que está acontecendo velha! **

- Acalme-se mukodomo – Cologne disse – Shampoo não vai desaparecer agora, ainda temos um pouco de... – Ranma não aguentou a pressão e socou a parede de madeira, não permitindo que ela continuasse seu raciocínio.

**- Como assim acalmar?** – Ranma indagou, furioso – **Você vê a sua neta está desaparecendo e você não faz nada?**

- Eu só que você está preocupado demais com ela – a karateca cruzou os braços e dando as costas para seu prometido, indagou baixinho – Será que se eu estivesse no lugar dela ficaria desse jeito também?

- Claro que sim – Ranma respondeu, soltando a anciã – faz idéia de como fiquei quando eu pensei que tivesse morrido naquelas fontes termais*?

- Seu baka... – Akane murmurou, enrubescida.

Enquanto isso, Mousse sentava a Yu num canto longe dos seus colegas, tentando reanimá-la a qualquer custo, sacudindo os ombros, estapeando o rosto e beijando a boca pálida. Estava bastante confuso com as últimas revelações expelidas pela boca da jovem, experimentando um sentimento de culpa e mágoa ao mesmo tempo.

- Enfim – Cologne interrompeu o clima romântico do casal e prosseguiu, olhando para o amazona tentando reanimar a Yu num canto – eu gostaria muito de fazer algo, mas o único que pode salvar as duas é o Mousse.

Os devaneios do amazona foram interrompidos ao escutar seu nome e disse: - Eu não estou entendendo o que quer dizer com isso – Mousse indagou – se fosse pela Yu ainda vai, mas o que tenho a ver com essa mulher?

Aquelas palavras tão frias e indiferentes despertaram uma fúria incontrolável no Ranma. Ele avançou brutalmente para cima do amazona e o agarrou pela gola da indumentária. Mousse imediatamente desferiu um rápido e poderoso chute na face direita do Ranma, o derrubando no chão.

**- Parem vocês!** – Akane entrou no meio dos dois, reprovando a atitude do noivo – **Você esqueceu que ele continua sem memória? **

Será que ele continua sem lembrar de nada?– Cologne indagou, fitando o Mousse.

- E o que mudaria se eu tivesse lembrado de tudo? – Mousse respondeu, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Seu... – Ranma tornou a agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e comentou – **seu filho da puta!**

- É muito fácil para quem vivia escutando ela falar "eu te amo" todos os dias não é? – o amazona explicou, afastando Ranma à força – O que mudaria se eu voltar a vidinha de antes? Continuarei sendo pisoteado, humilhado e desprezado pela Xian Pu e trabalhando feito condenado naquele restaurante que nunca valorizou o meu serviço. Me diz, o que eu ganharia em troca salvando essa sua neta ingrata?

**- Porque Xian Pu e a essa mulher são a mesma existência!** – Cologne confessou.

- Não... – Mousse ajoelhou-se e abaixando a cabeça, disse – isso não pode ser verdade...

- Gomen obaachan eu não estou conseguindo acompanhar a conversa... – Akane interviu entre eles, confusa.

- Já devem ter ouvido falar em reencarnação – a anciã explicou – quando você me falou que o corpo da minha neta estava desaparecendo aos poucos, logo deduzi: Xian Pu é a reencarnada dessa mulher...

- Mas porque não aconteceu nada com a Shampoo da primeira vez que nós encontramos com ela? – a karateca indagou, interessada.

- Creio eu porque estávamos na antiga China – Cologne respondeu.

- E provavelmente tem a ver também com a falta memória do Mousse – Ryoga completou.

- Exato – a anciã complementou – uma vez que Mu-Tsu se lembrou de tudo, o Universo não permite que ele ame uma mesma mulher em duas épocas diferentes...

**- Isso é mentira!** – Mousse esbravejou, descontrolado.

- A vida nos prega uma peça cruel às vezes... – Cologne comentou.

O amazona ignorou os comentários da anciã e continuou: - **Yu e a Xian Pu não podem ser a mesma existência! Yu me valorizou como homem, me amou sem se queixar de nada e graças a ela que sou o que sou hoje, agora a Xian Pu sempre me desprezou, nunca me quis, se eu não tivesse ido ao Japão, ela sequer lembraria que eu existo! **

- Agora entendi... – Yu disse, ofegante – isso explica o porquê eu tinha sentido um elo forte por ela desde o nosso primeiro encontro...

Mousse disparou para socorrer a amada e ofereceu seu braço para ela ficar de pé. Com pernas trêmulas e fracas, Yu alcançou a cama, ficando perante a sua existência futura.

- Quer dizer que eu vou renascer como essa mulher... – a chinesa sorriu, deixando as lágrimas salgadas banharem sua face.

- Mas se quiser eu – o amazona disse, inpensadamente – eu posso voltar com você no seu mundo e podemos esquecer isso tudo e viver jun... – a jovem não permitiu que Mousse continuasse a falar e reunindo forças do além, esbofeteou seu rosto.

**- Você é idiota?** – Yu disse, engolindo o choro pela garganta – **Sabe muito bem que não podemos mudar a realidade dos fatos! **

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Mousse adivinhou os pensamentos da amada – Você não está querendo... – antes que ele terminasse sua frase, Yu interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Isso mesmo... – Yu respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior – sou eu quem está sobrando aqui...

**- Não!** – o amazona retrucou – **Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo!**

**- Mu-Tsu!** – Cologne exclamou, chamando a atenção do empregado e da Yu.

A cena a seguir foi bastante forte, intenso e chocante. Uma das guerreiras mais antigas e poderosas do clã de Amazonas ignorou seu orgulho e ajoelhou-se na frente do Mousse, praticamente encostando a cabeça no solo duro de madeira.

**- Salve a minha neta por favor!** – a anciã implorou – Eu prometo que se você salvar ela, pode fazer o que quiser da minha vida, afinal fui eu quem enchi a cabeça dela de leis e obrigações com a clã. Além disso, em troca lhe darei o Cat Café, pode mandar e desmandar em nós duas se isso vai amenizar sua raiva por mim e pela Xian Pu.

**- Eu também te imploro!** – Ranma disse, encarando o olhar embaraçado do Mousse.

**- Por favor, Mousse!** – Akane falou.

- Obrigada... – Shampoo fitou a parede e deixando a franja cair sobre seus olhos marejados, disse – mas Xian Pu concorda com Mu-Tsu, ele tem mil motivos para me odiar...

- Me dê... – Mousse falou – me dê algumas horas para pensar...

O amazona saiu do quarto e seguiu em direção as escadas, alcançando o térreo e em seguida deixou aquele estabelecimento. Tomou um ônibus que o ponto final era a Cidade Proibida e algum tempo, ele estava novamente na pavião principal. Cruzou a entrada e começou a apreciar os edifícios intactos desde o último império chinês, lembrando todos os momentos de sua estadia no século dezenove.

De repente, ouviu vozes infantis gritando no fundo. Olhou de relance para elas e viu uma cena familiar aos seus olhos: uma garotinha batendo num menino. Lembranças afloraram imediatamente nos seus pensamentos.

_A pequena amazona "brincava" inocentemente de luta com Mousse. Mal ele sabia que essa brincadeira estava sendo levado a sério pela Cologne para decidir o futuro prometido da sua neta. As regras na vila dos Amazonas eram simples. A mulher seria eternamente devota áquele que a derrotasse em uma disputa._

_A batalha não se estendera muito e ele perdera da Shampoo aos seus três anos de idade. O que na atualidade seria levado como uma simples brincadeira entre duas crianças, Cologne contara como sua primeira luta perdida. _

_Mousse ficaria a saber sobre essa "triste realidade" somente dois a três anos depois. As outras disputas sucessivas também declinara sua imagem diante da anciã e das outras mulheres residentes ali, o obrigando a sair em busca de treinamento árduo. _

Uma ira inexplicável tomou conta da sua mente e sacudindo a cabeça, correu para impedir a menina de continuar maltratando o pobre coitado. Intercedeu entre as duas crianças, afastando a garotinha do injuriado. O pequenino chorava compulsivamente e ela mostrava sua lingua. Mousse puxou a menor pelo braço à força, a encurralando na parede.

- Por que fez isso com aquele seu amigo? – Mousse indagou, nervoso.

- Minha mãe... – a garotinha respondeu, envergonhada – minha mãe disse que quando a gente gosta de alguém a gente cutuca ele...

Mousse arregalou os orbes e disse: - Então é por isso que você batia nele? – a garotinha respondeu assentindo com a cabeça em sinal positivo e ele continuou, sorrindo – Sua mãe quis dizer que se gosta tanto do seu amigo tem que tratar ele bem, entendeu? – acariciou a fanja da garota e concluiu – Agora vai lá e pede desculpas.

**- Hai!** – ela concordou, correndo em direção do amigo.

Ao vê-la ajudar o garotinho a se levantar e dar um selinho tímido nele, o amazona sorriu aliviado e continuou a circular pelos edifícios. Fitou o céu estrelado e desejando contemplar a sua beleza das estrelas num local mais alto, subiu discretamente num dos pavilhões, sentando-se no teto.

Momentos mais tarde, Mousse sentiu a aproximação de uma presença forte e familiar. Ele olhou para trás e encontrou sua amada, admirando igualmente a paisagem esplendorosa. Yu acomodou-se ao seu lado e ficaram calados até que o amazona abriu a boca:

- Você não deveria estar descansando? – ele indagou.

- Por que ia perder meu tempo sabendo que vou... – Mousse não permitiu que ela continuasse a fala, colocando o dedo em riste na boca arosada.

Em seguida, beijou-a com urgência, um daqueles beijos carregados de magia e romantismo. A jovem correspondeu ao gesto sem hesitar, deixando que a lingua experiente do amazona violasse todos os cantos da sua boca. Estava liberta de todas as amarras, segredos ou qualquer coisa que colocasse em dúvida os seus sentimentos por ele.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, fazendo escapar lágrimas de felicidade dos olhinhos da chinesa. Mousse percebeu o choro salgado descer pela sua garganta e afastando-se da boca menor, secou a maquiagem borrada com seu polegar.

- Eu te machuquei? – o amazona indagou, com uma voz suave e gentil.

- Eu estou chorando porque... – Yu respondeu, soluçando – porque eu estou feliz por você ter me aceitado mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

_- Então não chore mais, wo de airen**..._ – sussurrou carinhosamente no ouvido da amada, beijando a testa.

- Vamos voltar? – sugeriu, ficando de pé.

- Espera... – ele a puxou novamente contra seu peito – eu quero que saiba de uma coisa antes... – respirou fundo e disse – eu só vou salvar aquela ingrata para não ir contra o Universo e as leis divinas porque se dependesse só de mim escolheria você.

- Eu sei disso... – comentou, esboçando um sorriso triste.

- E tem mais uma coisa que preciso te contar... – disse, após uma pequena pausa – eu recuperei minha memória.

- Eu já desconfiava... – respondeu, fitando o céu.

- Quem te contou isso? – indagou, surpreso.

- Você mesmo Mu-Tsu – explicou – quando me comparou com ela.

Nesse instante, os dois pressentiram uma presença poderosa e ameaçadora nos arredores. O amazona fechou suas pálpebras em meditação e pulou para o pavilhão vizinho junto com a Yu. Ficaram eles em estado de vigia por alguns instantes.

- Essa energia... – Yu comentou, desconfiada.

- Lei Li... – Mousse disse, adivinhando os pensamentos da sua amada.

**- Que bom que acertaram... meus parabéns! **–Lei Li apareceu diante dos dois, sorrindo.


	13. A batalha final

Lei Li surgiu diante dos dois e desferiu um rápido chute duplo, atingindo os dois num só golpe como se quisesse cumprimentá-los em grande estilo. Mousse correu para sustentar a amada nos braços, que fragilizada com os últimos acontecimentos, não havia suportado o impacto daquele ataque surpresa.

- Ora ora que cena mais comovente – o desertor da Dinastia direcionou o comentário irônico para sua ex-cúmplice – você viu o que acontece com quem trai a confiança do seu mestre?

**- Impossível!** – Yu indagou mais para si do que para os outros – como ele conseguiu vir parar nessa época?

_- Se esse impostor está aqui provavelmente..._ – o jovem general concluiu o raciocínio em pensamento.

- Infelizmente devo lhe informar que seu grande e admirável mestre Liang Hu está – fez uma pequena pausa na intenção de criar expectativa e disse – **morto.**

Uma gargalhada impetuosa ecoou por todos os cantos. Liang Hu estava _morto_. Aqueles dizeres despertaram uma ira incontrolável na Yu, que vira nele um segundo pai e amigo conselheiro de todos os momentos.

- Eu vou acabar com você – Yu esbravejou em alto e bom som, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas – **nem que seja última coisa que eu faça nessa vida! **

A cena a seguir foi bastante rápida, violenta e intensa: Yu desprendeu-se descontrolada dos braços do amazona, desferindo uma sequência de golpes velozes contra seu antigo parceiro, intercalando entre técnicas corporais e energias psíquicas. A fúria havia desestruturado o seu equilíbrio emocional, virando alvo fácil para Li, que desviava de todos os ataques com a maior facilidade.

- Você não deveria ficar assim – Lei disse com um sorriso malévoro, desviando dos socos e chutes desenfreados –** você também traiu ele! **

Traição. Uma palavra banida no código de honra dos samurais, ninjas e os antigos guerreiros de todas as épocas. Um ato **imperdoável.**

Yu recobriu a consciência, trazendo as lembranças do propósito inicial que virara aprendiz de Liang Hu. Sentiu o rosto perder a cor, as mãos tremerem e os pés perderem a força. Quem em mente sã e corpo são diria ser uma fiel seguidora de alguém que traira a confiança?

No momento seguinte, Mousse surgiu diante da Yu, e aproveitando a distração do impostor, lhe golpeou impiedosamente na face direita, o fazendo bater as costas no resistente teto do pavilhão.

- **Acorda Yu!** – o amazona disse – **Ele está tentando só nos provocar!**

- Mas eu traí o mestre e não tenho moral nenhuma para acusar ele de nada – Yu afirmou em voz alta com sofreguidão – **Eu sou igual a ele!**

**- Não diga uma bobagem dessas!** – Mousse retrucou – Você não está do meu lado para se vingar do mestre? – ele não esperou pela resposta e falou num tom acolhedor – Isso é o que importa agora.

- Acabou o falatório? – Lei Li interrompeu o clima do casal e avançou em direção ao Mousse, lhe golpeando com um chute aéreo – **Eu detesto enrolações!**

- Eu também – o amazona respondeu seguro de si, usando seus punhos de aço como defesa – **vamos acabar logo com isso!**

Num canto, estava Mousse que aprendera a maioria das habilidades com Liang Hu em pouquíssimo tempo, tornando o seu melhor aprendiz e por outro lado, Lei Li, ou temido pela Antiga China como "Trovão Forte", um profissional grau master em Kung-Fu e traidor do Palácio Imperial. A regra era simples. O melhor venceria e o perdedor receberia a sentença da morte.

Turistas e habitantes locais próximos dali correram seus olhos curiosos para assistirem a batalha que poderia ou não modificar definitivamente a história de Pequim.

A platéia não afetara nenhum deles. Tanto o amazona como o Lei Li continuaram concentrados, intensificando os golpes, chegando a provocar um impacto explosivo, que tremia nos pés dos espectadores.

Um perseguia o passo do outro, pavilhão a pavilhão, transformando a atração turística num cenário tenso e violento. Energias psíquicas mescladas explodiam no ar, chamando atenção dos visitantes nas proximidades do portão principal.

E não tão distante daquele conflito interminável, uma energia densa e escura acercava a Shampoo, que agonizava de dor e febre. Seu corpo ficara ainda mais transparente, como se desaparecesse a qualquer instante.

Era uma existência em risco e qualquer decisão mal-tomada poderia comprometé-la **para sempre.**

Cologne não sabia o que fazer, de fato. Estava aflita e preocupada. Suas mãos suavam inseguros e seus pés tremiam amedrontados. O que adiantara masterizar todas as técnicas das amazonas se não conseguia salvar uma única vida?

**- Chega de esperar!** – ela disse mais para ela do que para os outros e largou a sua neta deitada na cama, descendo as escadarias que dava acesso a pequena salinha.

Passou apressada pelo Ryoga que estava encostado na parede em estado meditativo, Lien que sorvia seu chá como se tomasse um paliativo e por fim Ranma, que não parava de caminhar inquieto pros lados.

**- Hei onde pensa que vai?** – Saotome indagou, nervoso.

**- Eu mesma irei salvar Xian-Pu nem que eu perca a minha vida!** – Cologne respondeu aos gritos.

- Velha... – Ranma murmurou admirado pela intensidade de suas palavras.

Ranma jamais a vira num estado tão emotivo. Logo ela que sempre fora fria, calculista e trapaceira para alcançar seu objetivo em fazê-lo casar-se forçado com sua neta a qualquer custo.

Quando a anciã estava colocando seus pés para fora da loja, a karateca surgiu apreensiva e ofegante diante de todos, apoiando-se na entrada.

**- Por Kami, vocês não sabem o tumulto que está na Cidade Proibida!** – Akane anunciou, num tom nervoso.

- O que houve? – Cologne indagou, intrigada.

**- Aquele homem que atacava o Mousse na Antiga China veio pra cá não sei como e eles estão lutando agora!** – a karateca respondeu, notando mais desocupados correrem no sentido da luta.

Um calafrio percorreu as entranhas da anciã. Uma batalha que decidiria o passado, o presente e o futuro de Beijing, mais precisamente da China. Muitas existências em jogo. Quem imaginaria que uma simples busca pelo passado de um único ser tomaria tais proporções?

**- Vamos para lá também!** – Ranma disse, calçando os sapatos.

Nesse instante, Cologne fitou o teto e respirou fundo como se buscasse uma resposta dos deuses orientais e impediu o genro e os outros que já seguiam para a saída: - **Esperem!** – após uma pequena pausa, continuou – Eu tenho algo em mente...

Arriscaria custasse o que custasse o único plano que surgira nos seus pensamentos. Transportaria o armário do sóton até o impostor e a ascendente da Shampoo e levaria os dois de volta ao passado. Trancaria à força caso necessário com ou... sem consentimento do Mousse. O tempo era precioso demais e falhas não seriam permitidas.

Depois de um rápido falatório, Ranma ficou pensativo por algum momento e redarguiu: - Mas velha, eles vão se lembrar do...

- Quanto a isso não se preocupem – Lien tomou a frente e interrompendo o a fala de Saotome, explicou com um pequeno frasco na mão – esse "pó do esquecimento" farão os dois perderem todas as lembranças do rapaz e de todos aqui.

- E por que só do Mu-Tsu? – Cologne retrucou, desconfiada – Que eu saiba não se perde a memória pela metade.

- Você quer ou não salvar a vida da sua neta? – Lien perguntou, um pouco contrariada.

- É o que eu mais quero – a anciã confessou, cabisbaixa.

- Então confie em mim – Lien disse, cheio de convicção.

A batalha se estendera por bastante tempo. Fez uma breve calmaria típico de reta final. O cansaço de ambos era notável. Ninguém queria ceder um palmo sequer. Um deslize colocaria tudo a perder. Como uma águia que mirava a presa do alto antes de atacar, um seguia o movimento do outro num simples olhar.

Lei Li foi quem cortou o silêncio: - Fazia tempos que não me sentia tão excitado numa luta – Mousse se limitou a sorrir e deixou que ele terminasse a fala – Você provou que realmente é bom, mas...

E uma nova encruzilhada das duas forças desumanas abalou novamente a superfície da Cidade Proibida. Velozes e insanos. Os dois não parariam até um deles morrer, se Mousse não fosse interrompido pela comunicação mental da Cologne, que assistia a todo áquele espetáculo.

- "Está me escutando Mu-Tsu?" – ela continuou sem dar espaço para respostas – "Eu sei que você pode escutar a minha voz."

**- "Oh velha ingrata não vê que eu estou ocupado agora?"** – Mousse gritou em pensamento, fugindo ao mesmo tempo dos golpes de Lei Li com certa dificuldade.

Ao ver o sinal positivo da anciã, Ranma e cia surgiram diante da multidão, carregando o armário velho. Cologne pediu que deixasse no chão e tornou a concentrar suas energias para comunicar-se à distância com o seu empregado, se é que ainda poderia chamá-lo dessa forma...

- "Eu compreendo que eu e a minha neta fomos ingratas e você tem todos os motivos do Universo para nos odiar – prosseguiu, respirando fundo – mas saiba que seus atos inpensados está colocando em risco além da Xian-Pu, a história de um país."

O amazona parecia confuso e calou-se por alguns instantes, tentando focar sua mente tão somente nos movimentos do oponente. Sabia que colocaria o progresso de uma nação inteira em perigo caso continuasse em oposição as leis divinas. Infelizmente ele não podia brincar de Deus...

- "Escute com bastante atenção. Você só precisa nos ajudar induzindo os dois a entrar nesse armário que..."

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, um suave toque nos seus ombros lhe interrompeu o diálogo.

- Eu estou pronta – Yu disse, fitando os olhos surpresos da anciã.

A noite de Pequim parecia agitada. Nuvens negras por todo lado anunciavam a chegada de um temporal. Pessoas assustadas pelo raio aterrorizante e chuva torrencial corriam para lá para cá em busca de arrego.

Uma luz, proveniente da bicicleta que seguia pelo asfalto despertou a karateca dos devaneios. Permanecera na loja de antiguidades a pedido da Cologne para cuidar da Shampoo.

A amazona, que sempre fora energética e disposta, estava pálida e abatida. Mexia para os lados, murmurava frases desconexas, como se estivesse num filme dramático nos derradeiros momentos antes do fim quando sentiu uma mão acudir seus ombros pesados.

Shampoo despertou suada e ofegante e passeou lentamente seus olhos cansados, encontrando solitária a namorada daquele que um dia foi seu homem dos sonhos. Buscou forças para sentar-se na cama onde permanecera deitada por longas horas.

_- Onde está todo mundo?_ – Shampoo indagou.

- É melhor você descansar – a karateca ignorou a pergunta e disse, receosa.

Um súbito mal-estar e vertigem, agora mais intensa que antes, fez a amazona bater de costas na parede. Shampoo notou sua pele gelar, a mente bagunçar e o corpo desaparecer. Suspirou com sofreguidão, rangeu os dentes e apoiou-se na Akane.

_- Xian-Pu precisa ir..._ – a amazona murmurou, num tom enfraquecido.

- O que você está pensando? – a karateca continuou sem dar espaço para respostas – Você precisa preservar seu corpo se não pode... – dessa vez foi Shampoo quem interrompeu o seu diálogo.

_- Por isso mesmo que eu não posso perder mais tempo! _– disse, ofegando por ar –_Eu sinto que algo está acontecendo..._

Akane assentiu com a cabeça em sinal negativo e falou: - Eu vi que não adianta insistir.

_- Onde está a minha avó?_ – Shampoo fitou o chão e continuou – _Eu quero ver ela antes de... _– um dedo em riste impediu que ela continuasse a fala.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas – continuou, ajudando-a ficar em pé – obaachan e todo mundo está fazendo de tudo para isso não acontecer.

_- Como assim?_ – perguntou, intrigada.

- Eles estão na Cidade Proibida para impedir Mousse de cometer a besteira de não escolher você – explicou, encaixando os braços trêmulos da amazona nas suas costas.

_- Eu apoio ele_ – falou, esboçando um sorriso triste – _aquele pato ama aquela mulher e ela também..._

- E você não sente nada por ele? – indagou com uma voz firme, fitando atentamente a sua ex-rival.

Shampoo deixou a franja cobrir seus olhos, como se pudesse esconder aquelas maçãs do rosto violentamente coradas e respondeu bem baixinho: _- Xian-Pu ama Ranma e não ama Mu-Tsu..._

**- Por Kami! Quanta teimosia** – Akane soltou um longo suspiro em reprovação e comentou mais para ela do que para a amazona – bom, depois que tudo se resolver vão ter o tempo do mundo para se entenderem...

_- Diz isso porque é amado por alguém _– desabafou sozinha, virando-se para o lado – _ninguém ama Xian-Pu..._

Um ruído ensurdecedor ecoou por todos os cantos daquele quarto. Uma dor despertava Shampoo com o tapão que acabara de ganhar na face. Dóia no fundo da alma. Doía o orgulho de uma mulher não correspondida pela sua verdadeira paixão descoberta tarde demais. Mais fácil era fugir da verdade, ignorar seus sentimentos e morrer esquecida.

Akane Tendo. Uma rival. Uma moleca. Uma amiga. Entendia finalmente porque Ranma escolhera ela como prometida.

**- Sua baka! **–a karateca disse,descontrolada – **Como assim ninguém me ama?** **Se ama tem que correr atrás entendeu? Será que não consegue pensar em mais ninguém além de você mesma? E a sua avó? E o Ranma? E a Ukyo? E eu? **

De repente, a amazona começou a sentir uma nova onda de sentimentos confusos e sumir diante dos olhos aflitos da colega. Seus braços, seu corpo e suas pernas, tudo esvanecia num ritmo intenso. Os intervalos de crise encurtara desde sua saída da loja. Definitivamente uma rajada de emoções jogada nas veias em grande quantidade não lhe fizera bem.

**- Agüenta firme!** – Akane encorajou-a.

_- Xian-Pu não quer sumir antes de chegar lá..._ – Shampoo implorou aos céus, engolindo as lágrimas que insistiam em descer pelo rosto.

**- Me prometa que vai lutar por ele depois!** – disse, carregando-a nas costas.

_- Por favor... não insista nisso..._ – falou, escondendo os olhos marejados nos ombros da karateca.

**- Vamos promete!** – persistiu, convicta.

Shampoo balbulciou uma palavra que morria na garganta, fazendo a karateca esboçar um ligeiro sorriso e retomar o caminho rumo à Cidade Proibida.

Yu estava disposta para retornar a sua vida na Antiga China, o que de fato facilitara o trabalho da Cologne.

Parou a poucos palmos do túnel de tempo e deixou as lágrimas banharem o seu rosto, ganhando compaixão de Ranma e cia. Demorou alguns instantes contemplando a Cidade que se tornara turística. Sabia que seria condenada ou na pior da hipóteses assassinada logo após o regresso.

Tomada por um mar de emoções, mal conseguia disfarçar seu ki, o que acabou chamando a atenção do amazona.

**- Não faça isso!** – Mousse largou a batalha e correu rapidamente em direção a ela.

Segurou-a pelos pulsos e beijou-a violentamente, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem na garganta. Queria que os deuses congelassem o tempo e levassem eles para bem longe dali. Um lugar onde não existisse nem passado e nem presente.

Lei Li não permitiu que eles continuassem a se beijarem e desferiu um chute aéreo em Mousse, obrigando-o a lamber o chão. Sorriu satisfeito por descobrir o grande segredo do armário velho.

- Quer dizer que se eu destruir essa porcaria nunca mais vou precisar voltar – Lei Li disse, aproximando-se da única esperança de todos.

Mousse desejou ardentemente que seu inimigo destruísse o empecilho, assim nada mais impediria a Yu regressar ao Palácio Imperial. Limitou-se em erguer a cabeça, permanecendo seu corpo inerte.

**- Não deixem ele chegar perto do armário! **– a anciã disse, olhando para seu ex-genro e Ryoga.

Notara o Mousse parado e estirado no chão. Arriscaria quantos apelos que fossem necessários. Humilharia a si mesma um milhão de vezes. Faria qualquer coisa para salvar sua neta.

**- Ajudem eles também Mu-Tsu!** – Cologne suplicou, aflita.

O amazona não deu ouvidos aos apelos da anciã e permaneceu caído, assistindo seus colegas defenderem a todo custo o armário. Como ajudar alguém que desgraçara sua vida?

Lei Li captou as reais intenções do Mousse e gargalhou alto: - Ora ora, veja só isso – continuou, desferindo golpes mortais aos dois – Estamos de acordo em alguma coisa, não acha meu jovem?

Nesse instante, Yu aproveitou a distração do seu ex-cúmplice e avançou sobre ele, ficando cara a cara, olho por olho e dente por dente. Mousse que assistia a cena, levantou-se apressadamente, tentando preservá-la de qualquer desgaste vital que antecipasse o que ele mais temia nessa face da Terra: a "morte" da Yu, mais precisamente o comprometimento de sua existência pela eternidade.

**- O que você está fazendo?** – o amazona gritou, abalado – **Pare já com isso!**

**- Ninguém pode brincar de Deus!** – ela virou-se para Mousse e disse, com um sorriso triste – nem você Mu-Tsu...

Tanto Lei Li e Yu ficaram com corpos translúcidos. Como uma bomba relógio que entrara nos últimos cinco minutos antes da explosão, como o clímax de um filme longo e doloroso antes de entrar nos créditos finais.

- Mas, mas o que é isso? – Lei Li entrou em desespero, recuando em passos cambaleantes – **Eu ainda não quero sumir!**

- Está na hora da criança ir para a cama... – Yu falou trêmula, imobilizando o impostor pelas costas.

O último fio da razão havia desaparecido em Lei Li e este passou a dizer palavras desconexas em chinês tradicional: - **Mas é claro que** **eu sou o Deus! Consegui, consegui! É o fim da Dinastia! Eu venci! Eu venci seus otários! **

Ao vê-lo totalmente transformado numa criança amedrontada que queria vencer as leis divinas, a anciã consentiu com a cabeça para Ranma e cia., sinalizando a ocasião adequada de capturar a presa.

Lei Li foi imobilizado pelos braços firmes de Ranma e Ryoga. Uma vergonha era aquele que prometera fidelidade eterna ao imperador lado a lado de Liang Hu acabar perdido num labirinto da loucura mental. Assim pensava Yu, enquanto o via jogado no túnel de tempo, onde ele jamais deveria ter saído...

Uma súbita crise assolou Yu, a obrigando ajoelhar-se no chão destruído devido as sucessivas batalhas. Sentia a aproximação de algo muito forte, uma espécie de energia semelhante. Ficou suada e gelada, como se o corpo tivesse vontade própria e quisesse espichar para os quatro cantos.

Mousse praticamente atropelou os colegas e abraçou-a firme, assegurando que ela ainda existia ali. Yu queria desfalecer em seus braços se não enxergasse sua sucessora. Shampoo surgiu na frente de todos abraçada na karateca, respirando acelerado e perdendo os sinais vitais.

**- O que está fazendo aqui? **– Cologne continuou, nervosa – **Você precisa se poupar!**

- Gomennasai obaachan, mas ela insistiu... – Akane respondeu no lugar da quase desfalecida.

Com muito fôlego e persistência, Shampoo ergueu a cabeça pesada, encarou o olhar apreensivo da sua avó e confessou: _- Xian-Pu queria se despedir de todo mundo..._

- Nani? – a karateca retrucou, contrariada – Mas você tinha me prometido que ia...

Fitou o amigo de infância abraçado a sua amada e deixando a franja esconder seu orgulho ferido, falou baixinho: _- Xian-Pu quer a felicidade do Mu-Tsu..._

_**Quem ama liberta.**_

Aquelas palavras da Shampoo despertaram a consciência adormecida da Yu. Tocada no âmago do ser, afastou-se bruscamente do amazona e apertou os passos vacilantes, rumando até o armário.

Por sua vez, Mousse dificultou a passagem da Yu de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis, abraçando-a, beijando-a. Mesmo assim, ela não cedeu as tentações, chegando mais e mais próximo do túnel. Tomado pela ignorância e desespero, ele parou os pés na frente da porta do armário.

- Eu não vou sair daqui – Mousse disse, seguro de si – e duvido muito que você me enfrente...

**- Então não duvide!** – Yu atingiu alguns pontos do corpo de seu amado, e deixando-o paralisado de cintura para baixo, murmurou com uma voz chorosa: - Esse foi um dos primeiros golpes que treinamos, lembra?

- Por que? – o amazona amaldiçoou por cair na armadilha da amada e suplicou num tom trêmulo – **Você não pode me deixar! **

- Eu vou renascer em forma de Shampoo e vamos nos encontrar de novo – Yu evitou encará-lo nos olhos suplicantes do amado e continuou – ela tem a mesma garra que eu pelo menos e isso me basta...

**- Não, não Yu! Você não é ela!** **Você nunca pode ser ela!** – Mousse gritou, delirante.

_- Wo ai ni... Mu-Tsu..._ – Aquelas foram as últimas falas da Yu antes de desaparecer no armário. Virou-se mais uma vez, e sorrindo, deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas.


	14. Corações Endurecidos

Passaram-se alguns meses desde o incidente na Cidade Proibida. A ponte entre o passado e o presente foi destruído por Ranma e cia. antes que Mousse cometesse uma nova loucura. Loucuras de amor. Dores de amor. Como era possível envolver-se intensamente por alguém em tão pouco tempo? Assim pensava ele sentado na janela da casa.

Passeou seus olhos perdidos naquele quarto simples e familiar, onde saíra com um propósito e retornara com outro totalmente diferente. Antes queria recuperar sua memória acontecesse o que acontecesse e agora queria esquecer tudo. Ah, se pudesse voltar atrás, se pudesse fazer escolhas, se pudesse ser Deus e comandar o destino de todos ao seu redor!

Nesse instante, duas batidas na porta o despertou dos devaneios. Era o único motivo que o fez regressar ali. Uma fortaleza. Um porto-seguro. Uma amiga e companheira nos momentos difíceis. Uma mãe sempre seria mãe e nem as leis divinas mudariam esse fato.

Após o regresso do filho, a dona de casa que até pouco tempo sofria de crises de choro, parecia refeita e disposta com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Você ainda não comeu nada hoje – ela colocou o prato sobre a cama cuidadosamente e continuou – eu fiz a sua sopa favorita.

- Obrigado mãe, mas... – o amazona disse, sem ânimo – eu estou sem fome.

- Bom eu vou deixar aqui, tome antes que esfrie – como se lembrasse de algo, parou a alguns palmos da fechadura e indagou – ah filho tem uma correspondência para você, quer ler?

- A senhora pode abrir e ler – respondeu desinteressado, retomando sua atenção para a paisagem monótoma da janela.

- Bom – respirou fundo e confessou baixinho, um pouco contrariada – a carta veio do restaurante daquela... que você trabalhava antes.

Tomado por um sentimento de fúria e revolta, Mousse tornou a encará-la e falou em alto e bom som **- Rasga e joga fora** – afirmou.

- Você quem manda Mu-Tsu – ela disse, num tom aliviado.

Ao deixar o cômodo, a dona de casa seguiu em direção a carta e correu direto na lixeira quando tocada por uma súbita curiosidade, abriu o envelope. Jogaria o papel fora somente depois que visse o conteúdo. Olhou para os lados e começou a ler o manuscrito:

_Quem escreve é a Cologne, quem você nunca mais quer ouvir falar e muito menos ver. Eu não vou tirar a sua razão, tem motivos de sobra para sentir ódio e repulsa por mim e pela minha neta. _

_Como estão as coisas por aí? Imagino que esteja mais preocupado em ficar cada vez mais forte e superar o próprio limite. _

_Quanto a nós, depois do que aconteceu na Cidade Proibida, Xian-Pu está muito magoada, quase depressiva. Chegou a emagrecer por não se alimentar bem. Mal consegue atender os clientes, troca os pedidos toda hora, derruba os pratos, restando a opção de fechar o Cat Café por algum tempo até ela recuperar do baque, "se" recuperar... _

_E justamente essa incerteza da recuperação dela que mais me preocupa. Quando toco no seu nome, ora fica sem fala, ora fica nervosa, ora fica lunática. Ela insiste em dizer que é só uma fase e logo passa, mas... isso tem nome e chama-se: amor reprimido. _

_Sabe Mu-Tsu, antes mesmo da sua perda de memória, eu tinha notado o quanto você cresceu no coração da minha neta durante esses anos que trabalhou no meu restaurante. Uma pena que ela só percebeu o que sente por você tarde demais... _

_Bom, eu imagino que quer jogar essa carta no lixo o mais rápido possível, então chega de delongas e irei direto ao assunto: _

_Mesmo sendo impossível, eu peço, ou melhor, eu imploro de joelhos que venha para cá. Minha neta precisa de você por perto. Ela perdeu o sentido de viver, o brilho nos olhos e o sorriso nos lábios. Além disso, conforme já conversamos antes, eu ainda preciso passar o nome do Cat Café para você como parte do meu acordo por ter salvado a vida da Xian-Pu. Depois, faça o que bem entender. Administrar, vender ou queimar. Eu só quero vê-la feliz outra vez..._

_Eu não tenho mais a quem recorrer e espero por uma resposta sua urgente. _

**- Velha abusada** – ela desabafou, assentindo a cabeça em reprovação – **mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda quer fazer Mu-Tsu sofrer! **

- Quem quer me fazer sofrer? – Mousse indagou, ouvindo parte da fala da dona de casa.

- Nada filho, não foi nada – respondeu, disfarçando a revolta e escondendo o papel debaixo da mesinha.

- Obrigado pela sopa mãe – disse, colocando o prato limpo na modesta mesa de jantar.

- Por que não sai um pouco de casa Mu-Tsu? – indagou, mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Eu também acho – concluiu – eu estava agora mesmo saindo para treinar.

Os olhos esperançosos da dona de casa se transformaram num olhar desalentador. Como um homem saudável, bonito e jovem não sente vontade de encontrar outras ocupações mais interessantes além de treinar?

Essa era a nova rotina de Mousse. Treinamento dia após dia. Sem descanso. Sem tempo para sentimentalismos. Talvez fosse uma maneira de preencher o vazio ou uma forma de sentir-se próximo do falecido mestre Liang Hu e da Yu...

Metida num avental com lindos bordados, o que Shampoo menos fazia era prestar atenção nos seus clientes. Atribulada de tarefas e mais tarefas, sentia a falta de um certo ex-empregado que a deixara na mão, não muito pelos afazeres, mas por realmente sentir sua falta. O simples fato de não vê-lo todos os dias e trocar diálogos habituais. Acostumara tanto com a presença daquele pato maldito, insuportável e cego! Um cego de amor.

Isso porque ele não era totalmente ignorado pela clientela feminina. Uma piscadela daqui, um olhar interessado de cá. Fingia frieza e desinteresse na boca e escondia o ciúme que lhe corroía na alma.

Correu o olhar nostálgico no depósito empoeirado de antiguidades. Mesmo que ignorasse o passado, as lembranças fluíam desenfreadas, uma a uma, nítidas e perfeitas. Lábios rubros engoliam seco, dentes rangiam irritados e as falas morriam na garganta. Queria gritar bem alto o nome do infeliz, materializá-lo naquele instante, esbofeteá-lo até arder suas mãos e beijá-lo com fervor.

Um mar de confusão era seus pensamentos. Cadê aquela mulher obsecada por Saotome Ranma? Uma paixão fulminante transformado num mero pretexto de orgulho no decorrer do tempo. Um esconderijo que cabia perfeitamente sua paixão pelo Mousse...

Reflexões foram interrompidas pela voz gritante da Cologne. Ela, ao contrário da Shampoo, estava à todo vapor, atendendo a freguesia exigente.

**- Xian-Pu ajuda aqui!** – a anciã suplicou, voltando ao macarrão fervente da panela.

As horas passaram num único sopro e o último freguês deixou o Cat Café. O sossego típico de final de expediente logo reinou por todo o estabelecimento. Tomada pelo cansaço e desânimo, Shampoo acomodou seu traseiro e deitou os braços doloridos e a cabeça pesada na mesa, entrando em estado meditativo. Virara um hábito pensar, mergulhar e viver no passado.

Um passado que tornara distante. Vozes de um amor ingênuo e puro, mas friamente ignorados. Recebia declarações descabidas todas as tardes. Aquelas falas ensurdeciam seus ouvidos: "Wo ai ni Xian-Pu!" "Saia comigo e esqueça o Saotome Ranma!" Buquê de flores eram pisoteados e esquecidos no calçado.

Sentiu uma mão acudir seus ombros fatigados, lhe despertando do profundo torpor. Esfregou as pálpebras pesadas e viu a imagem embaçada da sua avó.

- Eu acho melhor você descansar no quarto – Cologne disse, cheio de ternura – hoje foi um dia difícil.

_- Todo dia é assim..._ – Shampoo murmurou num tom baixo, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Sente muita falta dele não? – indagou, batendo de leve nas costas da jovem em incentivo.

- Xian-Pu sente falta sim– respondeu, contrariando as espectativas da dona do Cat Café - **do Ranma, meu homem prometido. **

Um breve suspiro morreu nos lábios da anciã. Tivera também sua culpa no cartório, de fato. Obrigara a neta aprender todas as leis dos amazonas quando a coitada mal completara três anos, o que na época garantira uma colocação acima das outras aprendizes. Criara uma expert em aperfeiçoar o orgulho e deficente em cultivar afetos.

Como reverter esse quadro depressivo? Pensava Cologne. Precisaria de um meio rápido e eficaz que não fosse esperar a resposta da carta remetida a ele em segredo. Quem sabe se fechasse o restaurante e concedesse a ela um tempo de descansar e refletir sobre seus sentimentos.

- Eu estive pensando esses dias – Cologne indagou, sentando-se ao lado da neta – O que acha de tirarmos umas férias? – sem dar espaço para respostas, continuou – Sabe eu estou com saudades da nossa vila...

**- Por Tenma!** – Shampoo respondeu indignada, batendo na mesa – **Por que eu preciso ir ver aquele pato maldito? **

- Mas nem citei o nome dele – disse, achando graça em vê-la corar violentamente.

- Xian-Pu precisa pensar um pouco – falou, confusa.

- E quanto ao... – pausou – basta agir como sempre – indagou, encenando ingenuidade – aliás o que tanto aflige esse coração?

- Quer, quer saber de uma coisa? – ignorou a última pergunta e respondeu, fingindo desinteresse – **Eu vou para a vila sim!** – murmurou para si mesma – _A senhora tem toda razão, Xian-Pu não ama Mu-Tsu..._

**- Ótimo!** – disse, sorrindo satisfeita – Amanhã mesmo vamos arrumar as malas para viajar.

- Agora eu posso ir descansar? – indagou, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Vai lá – viu desaparecer no segundo andar e esboçou um ar de riso.

Shampoo mordera a isca. A viagem justamente serviria para reaproximar aqueles dois corações endurecidos e quebrar a geleira existente entre eles. Mesmo que ninguém saísse suspirando amor, seria já um bom recomeço. E o tempo encarregaria do resto...


	15. O Lobo Branco

Os próximos dias passaram sem grandes tumultos. Mousse viajara à contragosto da mãe para Bayankala aperfeiçoar as técnicas de Kung-Fu, como uma forma de lembrar as lições do seu mestre falecido Liang Hu, que continuaria vivo em seus pensamentos e nas suas habilidades herdadas.

Tornara obsecado por treinar desenfreadamente e recolher-se somente para um rápido descanso. O perigo era iminente. Um deslize, um movimento falso poderia lhe comprometer com outra maldição e na pior das hipóteses, perder a vida, segundo a lenda que ali havia uma fonte assassina. Bastaria cair nela para cerrar as pálpebras pela eternidade.

Por outro lado, aquele cenário novo tão temido e perigoso proporcionara a ele novos estímulos e conquistas. Estava entediado e cansado, de fato. Buscava algo desafiador, um tempero a mais na sua rotina monótoma. Queria ultrapassar os próprios limites, quebrar regras e surpreender a sociedade. Uma mente ambiciosa demais pra quem desejara apenas vencer Saotome Ranma a alguns meses.

E Bayankala veio a calhar. Uma arena perfeita e cheio de artimanhas. Bambus espalhados por todos os lados serviam de apoio aos pés acelerados de Mousse, principalmente os mais perigosos, fincados nas poças. Testar os golpes difíceis e equilibrar o corpo nos frágeis caules verdes ao mesmo tempo não era algo fácil.

Naquela hora não havia concentração para mais nada, nem para as crianças desavisadas que adentravam sozinhas no recinto...

**- Hei, vem me pegar!** – o menino chamou um dos amigos seus, correndo distraído.

**- Eu vou alcançar você!** – o outro respondeu, ofegando por ar.

Aquelas vozes distraíram sua mente, fazendo largar seu estado meditativo e abrir rapidamente os olhos. Em sã e consciência nenhum zelador deixaria escapar a garotada numa área tão perigosa! Assim pensava Mousse.

A cena a seguir foi bastante ágil e tensa. A força, a velocidade, a resistência e as habilidades alcançadas ao longo dos meses pareciam testados naquele instante. Numa fração de segundos, empurrou a criança distraída no chão seco, jogando-se em seu lugar. Respingos daquela maldita água voaram pros lados, chamando a atenção do guia.

**- Aiya, o que fazer?** – o homem de meia-idade disse – Quem cair nessa fonte transforma naquilo que combinar com sua personalidade...

Tomados por uma curiosidade irresistível, o guia e as crianças aproximaram-se cautelosos da poça onde caíra o jovem. Os próprios reflexos eram as únicas imagens espelhadas naquela fonte cristalina. Após alguns minutos de observação, começaram a cogitar a morte súbita do afogado, quando borbulhas abaixo da água deram os primeiros sinais vitais.

E então uma pata grande revestida de pêlo branco surgiu das profundezas, aguçando ainda mais os olhos curiosos dos telespectadores. Assim surgia aos poucos, parte por parte do corpo, revelando finalmente o Mousse na sua aparência "animalizada".

Um lobo branco tão belo, forte e veloz, mas tão sozinho. Condizia perfeitamente com seu estado psicológico atual. Um animal que escolhia urrar isolado a tristeza na garganta no alto do morro esquecido. Olhares assustados lhe encaravam afastados. Como adultos e crianças que fugiam de um pesadelo acordado...

**- Corram crianças!** – um homem gritou, num tom ameaçador – **Eu** **vou buscar reforços para acabar com esse bicho! **

Mesmo transformado num temido lobo, Mousse entendia perfeitamente a linguagem humana. Disparou feito um tresloucado, afastando-se pouco a pouco de Bayankala. Sentia-se ameaçado e receoso.

Temia na pele a indiferença, o egoísmo e o maltrato dos humanos com animais. Doía no orgulho o poder diminuído diante dos outros homens. Ardia nos pêlos a faísca espalhafatosa das tochas de fogo nas mãos de perseguidores.

A noite corria solta. À medida que as chamas agitadas saiam do seu campo visual, diminuía o ritmo da corrida desenfreada. Mal conseguia respirar, muito menos pensar. Certamente se fosse atacado naquele momento estaria morto e virado casaco de pele.

Notou uma fumaça subir ao céu aberto acompanhado de um cheiro convidativo, aguçando suas narinas e o paladar. Mataria quem cruzasse seu caminho e não sairia dali sem desgustar uma carniça seja ela animal ou humana...

Em passos silenciosos, o lobo apareceu na frente de uma inofensiva senhora, que preparava seu jantar na fogueira. Saliva escorria pelos dentes afiados, deixando rastros no solo verde. A dona de casa levantou-se desesperada, derramando a sopa fervente no invasor.

Um novo vapor acercou-se do predador, revelando um belo corpo talhado nos treinos acumulados durante longos anos. Perplexa e boquiaberta, a mulher de idade avançada demorou algum tempo em processar tudo aquilo.

**- Filha, filha me ajude aqui!** – ela gritou, confusa.

Uma linda jovem surgiu dos fundos, ficando igualmente surpresa com o homem nu, como se ele tivesse caído de pára-quedas.

Por outro lado, Mousse não aguentou a fome, o cansaço da árdua perseguição e desmaiou esgotado. As duas amparam o desfalecido e levaram num síngelo quarto, deitando cuidadosamente o corpo marcado por centelhas de chamas na confortável cama.

As horas passaram rápidos e o esfomeado enchia sua boca de arroz temperado ao óleo de gergelim, refogado de legumes e outras comidas típicas da região, devorando a refeição num único sopro. As mulheres traziam apressadas novos pratos quentes, um atrás do outro, saciando aquela gula do leão.

Depois de muito comer, Mousse respirou aliviado e disse: - Obrigado pela janta.

**- Nossa, nunca vi alguém com tanta fome!** – a dona de casa disse, num tom misto de surpreso e brincadeira.

- Eu sei que sou um completo estranho aqui, mas – o amazona indagou – vocês poderiam guardar segredo sobre o que viram hoje?

- Ah imagine não esquente com isso – a jovem disse, num ar descontraído – tem coisa muito pior nessa vila que você.

- Muito pior? – Mousse perguntou, intrigado.

- Tem um coitado que vira pato, tem uma esnobe que vira gato e só voltam a serem humanos jogando água quente... – a senhora respondeu, sorvendo seu chá.

- Desculpe a pergunta – o amazona tornou a indagar, desconfiado – onde eu estou?

- Ah sim esqueci de falar – a jovem explicou – aqui é a vila dos amazonas, você já deve ter ouvido falar...

Mousse engoliu seco e respondeu, um pouco assombrado: _- Claro..._

Vila dos amazonas. Muitas flashbacks afloraram de uma só vez. Eram todas as loucuras cometidas em nome do amor ingênuo e ridículo, que se perdera no tempo e espaço. Restara a mágoa e a repugnância.

Notando o assombro do visitante, a dona de casa tratou mudar o assunto e indagou, num tom distraído: - Você tem alguma prometida? – sem dar espaço para respostas, disse – Tem a minha filha à disposição, ela sabe cozinhar, lavar louça, cuidar de casa...

Antes que sua mãe terminasse de falar a jovem interrompeu, encabulada – **Aiya assim a senhora vai deixar ele sem graça!**

Wo da Airen. Aquela única palavra estremecia todo o seu ser. Trazia as dolorosas lembranças segregadas na alma reprimida. Ferimentos não cicatrizadas. Resquícios inapagáveis e funéreos...

_- Por que? – Mousse suplicou aos céus – __**Por que fez isso comigo wo da airen?**_

_Desfez o feitiço "paralisia nos pés" provocado pela Yu e correu dementado em direção ao passaporte na Antiga China, mas Ranma conseguiu impedí-lo a tempo, imobilizando os movimentos com certa dificuldade até Ryoga lançar a energia psíquica acumulada nas mãos e despedaçá-lo por completo. _

_Enquanto isso, Mousse gritava insano, descontrolado e exigia a interferência dos Deuses, se é que elas existiam num Universo tão injusto. Uma daquelas súplicas cheios de sofreguidão e dor, muita dor. Lágrimas escorriam contidas, gritos e mais gritos morriam na garganta rouca. _

_A cena chegava a ser dolorosa aos olhares alheios, especialmente ao da Shampoo. Destruira a felicidade do amigo de infância. Engolia seco a mágoa, tremia nos dedos o remorso e contraía a culpa nos ombros. Mas a maior penitência ainda estaria por vir..._

_Ao notar um vento forte e gelado misturar-se ao clima silencioso e pesado, Cologne tomou a iniciativa e indagou, tímida: - Séra que tem algo que possamos fazer por você Mu-Tsu? – e acrescentou, notando o efeito que sua fala causara no seu ex-empregado – Peça qualquer coisa..._

_Mousse tragou a lágrima e disse para aquela com quem algum dia quis construir um futuro a dois: - Então faz um favor... – continuou, evitando o choque de olhares – Some da minha frente, ou melhor, da minha vida..._

_Shampoo esperou o amazona desaparecer nas sombras e caiu de joelhos no solo destruído, desabando num choro copioso. _

_Com exagerado senso de justiça, a karateca não agüentou continuar observando a situação calada e tentou dificultá-lo na partida: __**- Hei, Mu-Tsu onde você pensa que... **_

_Cologne brecou a justiceira e pediu compreensão, assentindo a cabeça em um sinal negativo: - Deixe ele partir – completou – As coisas só vão piorar se colocar mais fogo na lenha..._

_- Mas desse jeito eles não vão... – Akane mordeu os lábios inferiores e concluiu em reflexão – "ficar juntos..."_

_- Eu também concordo com a velha – Ranma falou, tocando suavemente os ombros da namorada._

_**- Você não entende nada mesmo, seu insensível!**__ – a karateca socou o peitoral e encolhendo-se nele em seguida, confessou em alto e bom som – __**Você não faz idéia o quanto é difícil assumir sentimentos pra alguém! E quando finalmente consegue acontece isso... **_

_- Akane... – Ranma disse, acolhendo-a nos braços._

_- Eu entendo porque... – a karateca concluiu, tímida – ela é teimosa como eu..._

Devaneios iam e vinham na mente confusa de Shampoo. Prometera tirar o pato maldito do coração. Porém quanto mais tentava esquecê-lo, as boas e distantes recordações afloravam mais e mais intensos nos pensamentos.

Agora estava ali na companhia da avó, a pouca distância da vila dos amazonas, onde jurara jamais botar seus pés. Isto significava reaproximação com a verdade trancada na caixa de pandora. Adrenalina era jogada em grandes quantidades nas veias. Mãos suavam frios, ombros sentiam o peso da conciência e os pés amedrontados não mexiam do lugar.

Levou um susto ao sentir uma mão enrugada tocar suave o seu ombro. Abriu as pálpebras, voltando à realidade. Cologne parada à sua frente, esboçou um sorriso confortante, acalmando seus nervos.

- Vamos que falta pouco para chegarmos – a anciã disse.

Shampoo limitou-se a concordar gesticulando a cabeça. Antes de seguir viagem, pensou consigo mesma: - "Xian-Pu é diferente de Akane" – abaixou a cabeça e completou, sorrindo triste – "Ranma ama Akane, mas ninguém ama Xian-Pu..."

Mais algumas horas de caminhada e elas já se perdiam na imensidão da vila. Talvez se apressassem na subida íngreme conseguissem encontrar Mousse. O destino provavelmente tivesse poupado o reencontro, deixando num momento oportuno.

Passaram tranquilas pelas armadilhas espalhadas colocadas aos invasores na entrada, graças a anciã calejada no assunto. Ambas sabiam quanto o retorno causaria impacto nos moradores.

Dominada por uma nostalgia incontrolável, Shampoo passeou seu olhar distraído pelos arredores. Homens ficaram a sussurrar entre si enquanto as mulheres dispararam olhares fuzilantes, tirando Ling-Ling e Lung-Lung.*

Apertou as gêmeas em um abraço longo e caloroso, afagando carinhosa os cabelos das irmãs. Sentindo-se confortada pela alegre recepção, afastou-se delas e ocultou a tristeza num sorriso forçado. De repente, a voz da Cologne desviou sua atenção:

**- Eu vou ir na frente!** – a anciã disse, dando as costas.

**- Estou indo!** – Shampoo respondeu.

Nesse instante, duas sombras aproximaram discretos e quase golpeou a recém-chegada. Deram gargalhadas altas e inescrupulosas. Eram vozes familiares aos seus ouvidos. Virou-se lentamente, confirmando suas suspeitas.

- Pink e Link**, quanto tempo – Shampoo falou, demonstrando certa dose de sarcasmo.

- Você deveria prestar mais atenção a sua volta se não... – Pink disse, com seu costumeiro tom irônico.

**- ... pode morrer!** – Link concluiu a frase interminada da irmã, rindo brincalhona.

**- Está tudo bem anego***?** – Ling-Ling e Lung-Lung indagaram em uníssono, tomando postura de batalha

_- Saiam da minha frente... _– Shampoo retirou seus chocalhos de aço, e encarando as rivais, continuou – Xian-Pu vai acabar com elas...

- Aiya, ela quer lutar conosco – Link disse, cutucando a irmã.

- Não se esqueça que temos um compromisso importante – Pink indagou, baixinho – _esqueceu que precisamos investir sobre o tal "estrangeiro" dessa vila? _

- Estrangeiro? – Shampoo que escutava atenta a conversa das gêmeas, perguntou interessada.

- Ih, ela escutou – Link comentou, um pouco receosa.

**- Ela já tem lá o de cabelos trançados que esqueci o nome e o pato retardado então não tem problema!** – Pink exclamou, debochando da rival – O "estrangeiro" pelo que ouvi falar parece muito mais interessante...

- Vocês vieram atrás do Bai Lang? – Ling-Ling perguntou, intrigada.

- Enfim, nós já perdemos tempo demais com vocês – Pink lançou um pequeno embrulho de papel no sentido da inimiga, formando uma fumaça branca ao seu redor.

Uma dormência paralisou Shampoo e cia. Poucos minutos depois, ao recuperar o movimento do corpo, buscou elas nas proximidades.

**- Aquelas covardes fugiram!** – a amazona gritou, estapeando a parede de uma casa.

**- Quer que procura as impostoras?** – Ling-Ling indagou, firme.

- Xian-Pu cuida disso outra hora... – a amazona respondeu, acalmando os nervos.

**- Qualquer coisa Bai Lang acaba com elas!** – Lung-Lung citou novamente sobre o misterioso estrangeiro, aguçando a curiosidade da Shampoo.

- Quem é esse? Por que chamam assim? Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre o forasteiro? O que queria Pink e Link com ele? – Shampoo soltou uma rajada de perguntas, deixando as garotas perdidas sem saber qual respondia primeiro.

- Ninguém sabe seu nome verdadeiro – Ling-Ling esclareceu – A única coisa que sabemos que ele veio parar na vila em forma de lobo e quando jogaram água quente, voltou a ser humano.

- Entendi o apelido "Lobo Branco" – Shampoo deduziu, convicta – Com certeza deve ser só um tonto que caiu em alguma fonte e pegou a maldição.

- Aí que você se engana anego – Lung-Lung disse, entusiasmada – **ele é lindo, forte e... **– completou,sem graça – _gentil..._

- Lung-Lung fala isso porque o estrangeiro salvou ela de um desmoronamento... – Ling-Ling cutucou sua irmã.

- Que bom ao menos já tem um futuro prometido – Shampoo disse, dando um tapa nas costas.

- Quem me dera – Lung-Lung falou, mostrando desânimo na voz – se não fosse tantas dando em cima dele podia ter essas esperanças, pior agora com a Pink e Link na cola também...

- Desde que o estrangeiro chegou na vila, ele virou o alvo principal das amazonas solteiras – Ling-Ling comentou – todas elas querem ser a escolhida de Bai Lang.

- Isso quer dizer que agora o casamento com estrangeiros sem nome são permitidos na clã? – as gêmeas se entreolharam e Shampoo entendendo como uma resposta afirmativa, sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação – As antigas leis se perderam no tempo pelo visto...

- E falando em prometido... – Ling-Ling perguntou, olhando pros lados – Cadê o Saotome Ranma?

_- Bom, ele..._ – dessa vez foi Shampoo quem ficou sem reação.

- Não me diga que a lambisgóia da Akane ainda atrapalha vocês dois – as irmãs arregaçaram as mangas e uma delas firmou – **se sim, matamos ela!**

_- Xian-Pu não está mais com Ranma..._ – a amazona respondeu, arrependendo-se ao ver o desânimo sincero das baixinhas.

Shampoo não conseguia mentir para as duas, afinal considerava as gêmeas mais que simples vizinhas. Eram suas admiradoras, pupilas, cúmplices e verdadeiras amigas de todos os momentos.

- Mas nas regras diz que se a mulher perder para o homem numa disputa, ela precisa se casar com ele... – Ling-Ling disse, meditativa.

- Também vi que essas leis andaram "modernizando" por aqui na minha ausência, então eu não estou tão preocupada assim como antes... – Shampoo murmurou – _além do mais Ranma já não é o homem mais forte que Xian-Pu conheceu..._

- Quer dizer então que tem alguém mais forte que Saotome Ranma? – Ling-Ling indagou, atenta.

**- Nós queremos muito conhecer o seu novo prometido!** – Lung-Lung se adiantou, com sua costumeira sinceridade.

**- Aiya, mas ninguém falou que Xian-Pu ama ele!** – Shampoo passou a falar sozinha, violentamente corada _– Aquele, aquele homem arrogante, ingrato, seco..._

Seguindo a linha de raciocínio da amazona, se é que existia raciocínio, Ling-Ling continuou: - ... forte, atraente, lindo...

- Pois é, forte, atraente e... – Ao notar que repetia exatamente o que a gêmea dizia como se lhe pertencesse, a amazona corou ainda mais – **Hei,** **olha o que você está me fazendo falar!**

- Isso se chama amor bandido anego – Lung-Lung disse, pensativa.

- Não, é paixão reprimida – Ling-Ling retrucou, passando a discutir entre elas.

Shampoo deixou escapar um longo suspiro e disse: - Bom, depois me falam o que decidiram que eu ainda preciso desfazer minhas malas...

Uma gritaria ensurdecedora se fez nas redondezas. Mulheres aglomeradas no mercadinho, cercando a entrada, uma querendo praticamente atropelar a outra, disputando panorama melhor. O tal estrangeiro era citado por todas elas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Shampoo indagou, intrigada.

- Eu acho que Bai Lang está no mercado! – Lung-Lung empurrou as duas companheiras – Vamos lá ver!

As três ficaram um pouco afastadas da mulherada aflita e ansiosa, aguardando a saída do tão falado, cobiçado, disputado "Lobo Branco". Algumas ousadas espiaram discretamente pela janela, tamanha era a demora.

Shampoo começou a sentir um frisson na barriga e cansando-se de esperar a celebridade sair, resmungou irônica: - Xian-Pu começa a achar que esse estrangeiro é uma mariquinha e adora compras...

**- Vale a pena esperar!** – Lung-Lung afirmou, sorridente.

Um homem de estatura média, metido numa indumentária azul escuro sem listras, saía do mercado. Os cabelos presos num único rabo, franja levemente caída sobre a bandana amarela, olhos negros e enigmáticos. Aquele ar petulante, autoritário, distante...

Aquele era o Mousse!

Tomada por um impulso, Shampoo largou as irmãs e afastou das outras jovens que cruzavam seu caminho, ficando cara a cara com seu amigo de infância.

**- Mu-Tsu! **

_ x__****_

"Once upon a time, somebody ran  
Somebody ran away seeing fast as I can  
I got to go, I got to go  
Once upon a time, we fell apart  
You holding in your hands the two halves of my heart"  
_"Era uma vez, alguém fugia,  
Fugia vendo o quão rápido eu podia  
Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir  
Era uma vez, nós nos apaixonamos  
Você segurando em sua mão as duas metades do meu coração"_

_(Coldplay & Rihanna – Princess of China)_


	16. Epílogo

As mulheres das redondezas começaram a dar altas gargalhadas. Oras, quem imaginaria que o maldito pato era o desejado Bai Lang? Eram diferentes demais. Talvez a própria Shampoo duvidasse disso, se não o conhecesse tão bem.

**- Essa é a melhor que escutei! **– uma delas disse, engasgando de tanto rir.

- Isso não é uma piada – Shampoo falou, encarando o olhar indiferente do amazona – **Fala alguma coisa! **

Mousse manteve a postura inalterada e ignorou completamente a presença da chinesa petulante, como se fosse mera paisagem. Ninguém o faria tolo duas vezes, ninguém lhe pisaria de novo!

Nesse instante, um tumulto se fez na sua volta. Mulheres desprezando, zombando, acusando a infeliz de calúnias. Assistia satisfeito o espetáculo. Aquilo certamente era um colírio aos seus olhos.

Com muita dificuldade, Shampoo soltou-se delas e pegou o motivo do escândalo pela gola, ficando cara a cara.

**- Vamos seu covarde!** – ela insistiu, perseguindo o olhar evasivo.

Mousse livrou-se dos braços teimosos, ajeitou as mangas e confessou em alto e bom som: - **Eu sou o Mu-Tsu sim, e daí?** – notando o efeito que causara sua revelação nos ouvidos alheios, continuou – elas que começaram a me chamar de Bai Lang.

- Isso não pode ser verdade – uma das admiradoras comentou, desconfiada – O Mu-Tsu que conheço é aquele pato cego, idiota...

- Mas podem existir dois homens com mesmo nome – a outra disse – tem tantos nomes iguais por aí.

**- Por Tenma!** Elas não podem achar que você é outro homem – Shampoo afrontou mais uma vez a sombra impetuosa **– Faz alguma coisa!**

- E por que faria se tudo é verdade? – Aquelas foram as últimas palavras do lobo solitário, antes de sumir nos bambus.

**- Mu-Tsu!** – a amazona correu atrás do amigo de infância, gritando seu nome com uma voz de raiva misturada com melancolia, quemorreu na garganta.

Tremia a rejeição nas mãos, mordia o orgulho ferido no lábio inferior e doía o arrependimento na pele. Por que raios aceitara viajar? Teria se poupado da humilhação alheia, da vergonha e do constrangimento. Seria muito melhor estar na companhia da clientela chata, egoísta e exigente.

Entrou correndo dentro de casa, batendo a porta nas suas costas. Largou as malas, caindo de bruços na cama, esquecendo de tudo e de todos. Mal conseguia levantar o rosto quando alguém apareceu acariciando seus cabelos.

- O que houve? – Cologne indagou – Isso tudo é saudade?

_- Xian-Pu devia... devia ficar no Japão e não... viajar... _– Shampoo respondeu, entre soluços e lágrimas, abafados pelo travesseiro.

Soltou um longo suspiro e disse: - Você já encontrou com Mu-Tsu.

_- Eu não quero ficar mais nessa vila... _– saiu do colchão amassado, e borrando a maquiagem no braço, completou num tom nervoso – **Xian-Pu vai embora daqui! **

- Você está cansada – aproximou-se da neta e continuou – descanse por hoje e amanhã voltamos a falar sobre esse assunto.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar daquele, daquele – completou, abaixando a voz – _pato maldito..._

- Por que não assume o que sente por ele? – antes que sua neta pudesse responder, concluiu – quem sabe isso não possa aliviar o seu fardo.

_- Xian-Pu não sente nada por aquele... ingrato..._ – confessou em pensamento – **"bendita hora que fui perceber... mas agora já é tarde demais!"** e mentiu nos lábios rubros – _Xian-Pu ama Ranma... _

- Bom – afirmou, percebendo a teimosia – segundo os nossos mandamentos, tanto faz você ficar com Ranma ou Mu-Tsu – esclareceu – no caso do Ranma, por derrotar você e o Mu-Tsu, por vencer Ranma.

**- Aquilo, aquilo foi uma coincidência infeliz! **– exclamou, afastando os flashbacks que vinham nítidas na mente.

- Nada que eu falar vai adiantar pelo visto... – disse – de qualquer modo, fique aqui hoje e amanhã se quiser pode ir embora.

- Você vem comigo obaachan? – indagou, receosa.

- Não – respondeu sem cerimônia – eu quero aproveitar esses dias de descanso – deixou um pequeno embrulho em uma mesinha e disse – aqui está a chave do Cat Café e as coisas que vai precisar...

E não tão distante dali, Mousse fazia suas malas às escondidas da mãe. Viajaria no próximo amanhecer, num lugar que nada iria atrapalhar suas ambições, seus planos e seus objetivos. Nada! Muito menos aquela mulher!

Queria ser o melhor, o mais forte e o **insubstituível.**

Sabia que no mundo afora existiam lutadores à sua altura, independente do sexo. Viajaria outros continentes além da Ásia. Aprenderia outros idiomas na raça, trabalharia dia e noite, faria o possível e o impossível. Testaria os limites físicos e psíquicos. Seria uma jornada difícil, mas no final tinha a plena certeza que todo o esforço valeria a pena.

Mal podia pregar as pálpebras durante sua última madrugada em companhia materna. Estava ansioso demais. Novos desafios, novas aventuras. Deixou aflorar a imaginação, mergulhando no êxtase do desconhecido. A noite parecia uma eternidade.

Despertou antes do sol raiar no vasto horizonte, pegando os poucos pertences separados num canto. Passeou o olhar nostálgico naquele aposento que passara seus melhores e piores momentos da vida.

Em passos lentos, parou em frente a um quarto fechado, como se quisesse fazer uma despedida silenciosa da sua única família, companheira e amiga sincera que poderia contar sempre.

_- Zaijian*_ – murmurou, cheio de nostalgia.

Levou um susto ao ver a genitora na entrada, segurando algo. Suspirou fundo, preparando psicologicamente para receber sermões e broncas. Suas expectativas foram todas descartadas, vendo um sorriso brando brotar nos lábios.

A dona de casa entregou o pequeno pacote, dando um longo e demorado abraço. Tanto a mãe quanto o filho permaneceram calados, sentindo o calor aquecer suas almas naquela manhã tão gelada.

Os dois afastaram-se depois de algum tempo e trocaram um breve diálogo antes do Mousse desaparecer na imensidão verde.

Após algumas horas de caminhada íngreme, largou a mala numa região familiar, onde começara seus treinamentos. Fechou as pálpebras e as lembranças afloraram soltas. A passagem na Antiga China. Sua estadia na Cidade Proibida. Os treinos do Liang Hu. As batalhas com o temido Lei Li...

- Onde eu estou? – Shampoo indagou receosa, parecendo um certo colega que vivia perdido nos lugares.

Sabia que regressar no Japão sozinha não era uma missão fácil. Sem companhia. Sem apoio moral. Sem ânimo. Seus pés seguiam pesados e cansados. Suas costas pareciam mais pesadas que chumbo. Lágrimas contidas finalmente começaram a escorrer dos olhos. Atirou a mala pro lado, sentando na raiz de uma árvore gigantesca e levemente inclinada.

Pegou o embrulho da avó, desfazendo impaciente o nó que prendia todos os objetos. Viu algumas chaves, um pouco de dinheiro e fotografia antiga. Tremeu a foto nos dedos, vendo o passado fixado nas cores vivas. Uma menina esnobe, um garoto de óculos garrafados e a Cologne.

Cogitou rasgar e deixar o vento levar embora. Sacudiu a cabeça e abaixou o rosto, deixando o choro atingir as entranhas. Logo caiu em pranto convulsivo, aliviando todas as dores suportadas desde a partida do Mousse. Ah, se soubesse que aquela viagem traria tantas desavenças e consequências funestas!

_- Xian-Pu não..._ – falou baixinho, debruçando nas raízes – _Xian-Pu não consegue esquecer Mu-Tsu... _

De repente, uma monstruosa sombra cresceu diante dos seus olhinhos marejados. Tudo foi rápido demais. Num segundo, já estava sendo levada nos braços firmes pra bem longe daquela zona de perigo. O tronco velho havia despencado sobre as outras árvores, causando efeito dominó.

Shampoo recobriu a consciência, ficando embasbacada com a visão do amazona crescer nos olhos e a respiração ofegante entrar em seus ouvidos. Afastou-se rapidamente dele, dando as costas.

Com o costumeiro tom agudo, indagou: - O que faz aqui Mu-Tsu?

- Não vê que despencou tudo? – disse, olhando pros lados – Você estava morta e enterrada se eu não tivesse por perto...

**- Xian-Pu não pediu pra salvar!** – retrucou, agindo contra os sentimentos. Sua vontade era se atirar naqueles braços fortes, beijar sua boca, fazer loucuras que faria toda mulher apaixonada.

A resposta veio em forma do silêncio. Mousse virou-se no sentido oposto, fazendo menção em partir e deixá-la falar sozinha.

Tomada por um impulso, Shampoo colocou à frente dele e indagou, ofegante: **- Por que me salvou Mu-Tsu?**

- Eu faria isso com qualquer um – falou, seco – mesmo sendo uma mulher insuportável como você.

**- E por essa "mulher insuportável" que um certo pato idiota e ingênuo ficou louco!** – revidou, erguendo o timbre.

**- Antes um idiota e ingênuo que uma "mulher fácil" que se esfrega no primeiro homem mais forte que ela! **– Todos os desaforos, as humilhações, perturbações acumuladas na alma por longos anos explodiram na boca do amazona.

_- O que você falou agora?_ – perguntou, tremendo a ira nos punhos fechados.

Ignorou a pergunta e continuou fuzilando, descontrolado: **- Como eu fui me apaixonar por um lixo feito você? Aliás não, lixo é melhor que depois de jogar fora não enche mais o saco de ninguém! **

**- Cala essa boca!** – a mão aberta bofeteou o rosto maior – **Quem é você pra falar assim de mim? – **desferiu outra bofetada – **Eu tenho sentimentos também entendeu?** – continuou, dando mais um tabefe –** Por isso que Xian-Pu amou só dois homens na vida! **– finalizou, demonstrando fraqueza no tapa, assim como a voz chorosa – _mas nenhum deles ama Xian-Pu..._

- Hei... – ele interrompeu a fala ao sentir um soco violento atingir sua face.

**- Aiya, olha o que você está me fazendo falar!** – disse, violentamente corada.

Uma risada alta e espontânea ecoou nas proximidades, espantando qualquer clima tenso, pesado e explosivo que existia ali.

- Eu acho que acordei – disse, sorrindo – Toa chie Xian-Pu.

Ficaram um olhando pro outro, buscando uma resposta que não viria por meio de diálogos.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos sumiram misteriosamente. Ninguém soube o paradeiro deles. Qual fora o destino dos dois? Existe um provérbio que diz:

"_**Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura."**_


End file.
